A Twinkling
by cware
Summary: Christmas time has rolled around. Sonny has nowhere to go for vacation, and Chad doesn't want to go home. When these two are brought together, can they make it a Holiday to remember? Channy!
1. A Christmas Conflict

**A Twinkling**

**Plot: **Christmas is coming to Condor Studios and everybody's excited to go home for the Holidays. But what happens when Sonny can't go home? What if Chad doesn't WANT to go home? Will these two be able to have a Christmas to remember?

**Rating: **K+

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own Sonny With a Chance. If I did, I'd be following Sterling Knight around all day instead of dreaming about it.

**A/N: **So, I've read a lot of stories about Chad going with Sonny to Wisconsin for Christmas. (Note all the stories I've read of those plots are amazing) So I decided to write about Sonny spending the Holidays with the Coopers! Also, for all of you who are expecting the sequel to Paranoid, don't worry, _Broken_ will be up soon. (:

--

**Chapter One**

Sonny Munroe walked briskly down the hallway of Condor Studios. Rehearsals were over for the day, and Sonny was itching to finish packing.

"Sonny!" Tawni Hart's high pitched voice rang down the corridor. Sonny whirled around and waved as Tawni barreled down the hallway, a watermelon schemed blur- neon green skinny jeans, furry pink boots, a white tee shirt with a watermelon slice on it, and a furry pink fedora that matched the boots.

"Yes?" Sonny asked politely. She hadn't gotten very far in her preparations, and wanted to make sure everything would be perfect for a Christmas and New Years spent back home in Wisconsin.

"You've got a call in the Prop Room," Tawni smirked, flipping her hair. "From your Mom."

"Oh," Sonny was startled. "Why didn't she call my cell?" She wondered, patting the pocket on her jeans where her cow-printed cell phone was nestled.

"Oh wait, I've got a text, maybe it's from her!" Sonny felt the phone vibrate, and she grabbed it and flipped it open.

"Good." She read, making a face and shaking her head.

"I'm guessing that's from CHIP?" Nico was passing by the girls, but he stopped to glower at Sonny.

"Yup," Sonny replied, sliding the phone back in her pocket after texting him back saying "Fine!" .

Chad Dylan Cooper, the bane of her existence.

"See you guys later!" Sonny called as she strode down the hall in the opposite direction of which she wanted to head.

Her mind was filled with the thoughts of Christmas in Wisconsin- the twinkling lights glittering over the trees, casting a magical glow over the lake; freshly baked bread with homemade jam; the huge chocolate cake Grandma always baked; all the relatives together under one roof, laughing and catching up near a crackling fire as the little kids darted around the house in their stocking feet, anxious for Santa to arrive. All those warm, familiar feelings rushed back to her- Christmas this year would be one to remember, she was positive.

A skip found its way in Sonny's step as she approached the Prop Room.

"Hey Sonny!" Chad was walking towards her, probably on his way to _Mackenzie Falls_, flashing her his usual cocky grin. He looked the same as always in khaki pants, a red button down, and a black suit jacket.

"Hey Chad, can't talk right now, I've got a phone call," Sonny walked around him and kept walking.

"Alright!" Chad snapped from behind her. "Fine!" He started mumbling and continued walking. Sonny hid a smile and finally came across the phone.

"Hello?" She chirped.

"Hi, honey," The voice on the other end sounded worn out, and like she was shivering.

"Mom?" Sonny asked in disbelief.

"Yes." The voice confirmed. "I'm staying with your Aunt Kim, she's terribly sick and needs someone to take care of her."

Sonny wrinkled her nose. "Doesn't she live in Alaska?"

"Well, yes." Mrs. Munroe hesitated. "That's why I'm very sorry, but you can't come down to Wisconsin for Christmas. We're all going to be taking care of Kim….Sonny? Sonny, are you there?"

Sonny's lower lip trembled. She had been looking forward to Christmas for so long! "What am I supposed to do now?" She couldn't help whining.

"Maybe you can spend Christmas with one of your little friends!" Mrs. Munroe said supportively.

"Alright," Sonny agreed uncertainly. A sinking feeling in her stomach informed her this would be a horrible Christmas.

After a few minutes of talking to her Mom, Sonny hung up and mournfully curled up on the couch. What was she supposed to do now?

Zora zipped into the room, a pair of yellow goggles fastened around her narrow face. "Hey, Sonny!" She greeted in her usual exuberant manor.

"Hey Zora," Sonny forced a smile at her friend. Grady and Nico followed shortly after, also dressed in goggles and ski jackets.

"When are you leaving for vacation?" Grady questioned as the group slung duffel bags over their shoulders.

"Well, actually, I-" Sonny started, when Zora piped up, "Our families are all going skiing in Aspen together!

Sonny's heart sank. "Oh," Well, no way could she join them up to some fancy resort in Aspen! Maybe Tawni was doing something more low key. Sonny knew she'd feel out of place asking to accompany her three friends, so she excused herself and glanced wistfully at her friends', scrunched on the couch, pouring over skiing brochures. Tonight, they'd be on a plane, on their way to a Winter Wonderland, as every other kid on the lot was also on their way to spend the well earned break with their families. Sonny had nowhere to go.

"Hey, Tawni!" Sonny caught a glimpse of her cast mate-sometimes-friend strutting into the cafeteria.

"TAWNI!" Sonny exclaimed, running into the bustling room. Tawni was perched on a chair, filing her nails, a plate full of limp salad in front of her.

"Tawni, didn't you hear me calling you?" Sonny's voice rang with annoyance as she plopped down across from the blonde starlet.

"Yes, I did," Tawni blew softly on one nail. Sonny threw her an incredulous look.

"And you didn't think to answer me?" Sonny asked, plucking a croton out of the salad and tossing it in her mouth.

"I thought about it, then decided against it," Tawni smirked over at Sonny, who rolled her eyes and sighed.

"What are you doing for vacation?" She asked impulsively. Tawni sighed dreamily and stared off into the distance. "My Mother is taking me to Paris, and we're staying in only the most expensive and elegant hotels- La Amor," Tawni beamed in pleasure.

Darn! Sonny's hopes sank even lower. There was no way Sonny could tag along on a Mother-Daughter trip to Paris!

"Is this the part where I'm supposed to pretend to care what you're doing?" Tawni crinkled her nose. 'Caring'. Ugh.

Sonny grinned warily. "Yes." She nodded.

"Fine, I'll play!" Tawni held up her hands agreeably. "What are you doing over vacation?" She asked in fake enthusiasm.

"I don't know!" Sonny exploded. Tawni flinched and leaned back, and everyone in the cafeteria hushed and gave her a weird look, even Chad, who was sitting with the _Falls_ cast.

"What?" She glared bluntly at everybody in the cafeteria. In a second, everyone returned to eating and talking, except for Chad, who kept an eye on the usually calm and non-explosive Sonny.

"You see," Sonny inhaled and began quietly. "I was supposed to go home to Wisconsin, but now all my relatives are in the Arctic or something! And Mom told me to join one of my friends for vacation, but you're all doing such high key things that I'd feel guilty joining in on!" Sonny even felt tears welling in her eyes, and she was not a crier.

Tawni pursed her lips. "Well, I'd let you come along with me, but all the reservations have been made, and I leave tonight…there'd be no way…" Tawni said doubtfully.

"Thanks anyway, Tawn, but I wouldn't want to be a third wheel," Sonny said tiredly, pushing her chair away and smoothing down her navy blue dress. She left the protesting Tawni behind, and let her body fall against the ground as she leaned against the wall.

"What was that about?" Chad's dubious voice loomed over her as Sonny found herself looking at his shoes. She tilted her head up and snorted. "Nothing," She replied. Why would Chad care, anyways?

Chad stood uncertainly over her. Clearly, she was upset. Didn't girls like to be consoled when they were upset? They were so hard to figure out.

"Obviously, something's wrong, because like you, I know people," Chad adjusted his collar and sat down beside her.

Sonny looked sideways at him, and found her brown eyes locked on his twinkling blue ones. "Alright," Sonny gave in. "I had the perfect Christmas planned, but now I can't go home, and I have nowhere to go!" Sonny spread out her hands.

Chad chortled. "Is that a bad thing?" He questioned. "I HAVE to go home for Christmas. I'd much rather switch places with you."

Sonny glared at him. "You are heartless!" She cried. "Most people LIKE spending time with their families over the holidays!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Not me. All my relatives come over to my parents' estate and brag about themselves, it's totally boring. It doesn't even feel like Christmas." Chad admitted.

"At least you have somewhere to go!" Sonny yelled, standing up in a huff. Chad didn't really want to hear about Sonny's problems, he just wanted to complain about his own!

"You're so immature," Chad snapped, crossing his arms. Here he was, letting her vent, and she couldn't stop insulting him!

"Nuh uh!" Sonny protested. Chad rose an eyebrow.

"Whatever," Sonny said dismissively. "The point is, you're going to have a fine Christmas while I don't," She pouted.

"Yeah, a fine time," Chad mocked. "I'll sit on the couch and watch TV while my parents fight. Absolutely amazing."

Sonny softened. "Well, that doesn't sound good," She clucked her tongue. "What you need is somebody to make things more Christmas-y!" She suggested.

"Oh, really?" Chad rolled his eyes. "And what is 'Christmas-y', really."

"Well," Sonny began dreamily. "There's a big tree covered with garlands and decorations, presents piled underneath it, stockings hung over the fireplace, food on the table, everybody singing carols-"

"That's just like a movie," Chad interrupted. "That's not real."

"Oh really?" Sonny smirked. "Because that's what my Christmases are like. Don't even get me started on how magical New Years is," She chuckled.

"Well, what are you going to do then?" Chad fired back.

"I don't know; all my friends are going away and I can't tag along," Sonny admitted.

"Really?" Chad pursued. "I'm just going to my parents estate, it's right here in LA."

"Really?" An idea started forming in Sonny's mind, but there was no way Chad would invite her…

"…y-yeah…" Chad said after a pause. He had a feeling they were both thinking about the same thing.

"Well…" Sonny wasn't sure how to word this, suddenly the tension in the air got kinda awkward.

"Well, if you don't have anywhere to go, why don't you come with me to my house?" Chad narrowed his eyes at her.

"Fine, I will!"

"Fine! You're not going to thank me?" Chad retorted.

"Thank you!" Sonny shot back, trying desperately to hide the smile she felt like showing.

"Good," Chad replied.

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Sonny turned on her heel and started to leave, but then turned back around and looked bashfully over at Chad. "Um, what time are you leaving?" She giggled nervously.

"I'm driving there, I'll pick you up tomorrow morning at seven," Chad smiled.

"Good," Sonny grinned down at her boots.

"Good," Chad repeated, a blush spreading across his cheeks.

"Good." Sonny said firmly, really walking away this time. Once she was out of Chad's sight, she beamed and felt like screaming "Woo-hoo!" She had a place to spend the Holidays. She doubted things were as bad as Chad made them seem, besides, she could probably bring a little sunshine to the Cooper household.

When Chad walked back to his dressing room, he couldn't help smiling a real smile. Sonny, at his house, for ten whole days. Probably alone, with him. The sides of Chad's mouth tugged up into a smirk, and he sighed happily.

Christmas would certainly be interesting this year.

--

Woo-hoo, first chapter done! Ugh, I hope that was okay…I feel like my first chapters are not as good as my others. Don't worry, it's gonna get better from here! :D Review, lemme know what you think!


	2. Arriving

**Chapter Two**

**A/N:**Meh, I had to do a filler…although I do hate fillers, I had to get Chad and Sonny to the Coopers house at the end, and have basic info on the Coopers before that, so alas…a filler. But stay tuned for good ol' Christmasy goodness coming up.(: Oh, and for those who asked, I wrote a Christmas story in the summer CAUSE I FELT LIKE IT.

The next morning, Sonny yawned and stirred. She was zonked out on the couch in the Prop Room, brown hair wild about her face and sleep lingering in her eyes. "What time is it," She murmured, pushing herself up and surveying her surroundings. Usually, when the cast pulled an all-nighter in the Prop House, Sonny could count on seeing Grady sprawled across the floor, a box of pizza crusts balanced on his belly. Nico was usually right beside him, a hand still hovering over the empty, grease stained box. Zora would already be up, playing a video game or mischievously mottling Tawni's slumbering face with whipped cream. Tawni would be curled up on an air mattress, obviously adorned with sheets and a comforter. She usually woke up before the others so she could brush her hair and put on makeup before going back to sleep, so that nobody would get to see her 'non-perfect'.

But as Sonny stood up groggily in her lavender pajama bottoms and white tee shirt, she sighed knowing she was all alone today. Tawni was probably sleeping peacefully in her elegant Paris hotel, while Grady, Zora, and Nico were already hitting the slopes. _"At least you have somewhere to go,"_ Sonny reminded herself, always the optimist. She had her two duffels packed up from last night, lined up against the door. Christmas was in three days, and she was excited, although she had no idea what to expect.

After running a brush through her mocha brown locks, brushing on some makeup, and dressing in russet colored boot cut corduroy pants, a cream colored tank top paired with a gauzy brown sweater, and making sure the Prop Room was intact, she knew she was ready.

"Here goes nothing," Sonny threw one duffel over her back with an 'oomph!', and whipped the handle out of the second one, smartly walking down the corridor. Chad had said he'd pick her up at seven, and right now it was…Sonny studied her cell phone. "7:05," She murmured. _Where exactly was he going to pick me up_? Sonny wondered. With a sigh, she lugged her stuff outside the empty Condor Studios and plopped down on the curb, shivering in her sweater. Snow hadn't fallen- Sonny had yet to see snow in California- but the weather was a bit chilly this December morning. Sonny couldn't shake off the miserable feeling in her stomach.

"This just doesn't feel like Christmas," She said wistfully. If she had been going to Wisconsin today, she'd already be on the plane. She'd be taking repeating glances, full of energetic excitement, out the window, counting the minutes towards they landed in her home state. Instead, she was sitting on the sidewalk, all alone, in a bitter cold day (Well, bitter cold for Hollywood) waiting for someone she wasn't even sure how she felt about to pick her up.

_Happy Holidays_.

Meanwhile, Chad was sitting in the front seat of his car, driving down to Condor Studios. He had woken up, alone, in the penthouse apartment he and a couple other guys from the _Falls_ shared, eaten alone, and left alone. It was very uncomfortable for Chad, being alone and unadorned for such a long period of time. To make things worse, his phone went off, and he was already running late. _"Sonny probably thinks I'm gonna ditch her," _He thought, feeling kind of...guilty, which was unlike him. But he had promised her a good Christmas, God knew she deserved one.

"Son!" His dad's voice came heartily after Chad slapped the phone to his ear while trying to drive.

"Dad," Chad said, forcing himself to sound vaguely cheerful. He and his dad got along as well as Mr. Utterson and Mr. Hyde. He was a big-time agent here in Hollywood, with money piled high to the ceilings. He frequently made business trips to New York, where he ate dinner with beautiful women at the Ivy, the pictures splashing all over the internet, which certainly stirred the waters with his mother. Life at home was NOT pleasant, which is principally why Chad didn't live at home.

"So, you on your way over? Everybody's here," Mr. Cooper sounded excited, which was quite unlike his usual dull behavior.

"I'm picking up Sonny first," Chad reminded him, swiveling his car into the parking lot. It looked barren.

"Who?" Mr. Cooper demanded. Chad groaned as he parked his car. His dad was pretty much the worst.

"Sonny Munroe," Chad said impatiently. "She had nowhere to go for the Holidays and I invited her to stay with us."

Chad's father was silent. "How long will the hick be here?" He said gruffly.

"One; she's not a hick." Chad growled. "Two, until the New Year, I think. We didn't really make plans." Chad said truthfully. Then he shook his head, degusted, and added, "Dad, ask Mom. I already talked to her about this. I gotta go. I'll be there soon." He hung up without saying goodbye and let out a gusty sigh. Sonny had no idea what she was in for.

Chad stretched and hopped out of the sleek car. He was wearing stonewashed jeans, a dark blue tee-shirt, and his favorite worn out leather jacket, and his hair was always perfect, so no concern there. Not that Chad wanted to look good for Sonny. He just liked looking good.

"Sonny?" Chad sang, striding across the desolate parking lot. He wouldn't be surprised if a tumbleweed blew by. Blowing his bangs off his eyes, Chad walked purposely over to the entrance of Studio 3, where _So Random! _shot. He grinned when he saw Sonny huddled there, in her usual casual attire, surrounded by bags.

"Hey, Munroe," Chad stood in front of her, smirking.

"Hi, Chad!" Sonny leapt up, looking a heck of a lot happier. Now, she could finally get Christmas rolling! "Let's go!" She chirped, throwing her bags back over her shoulder, letting out a little gasp. Sonny had packed a ton of stuff, and now it was coming back to haunt her…well, her back.

"Here, I'll take one," Chad offered, swiftly grabbing the heaviest bag and slinging it over his shoulder effortlessly. Sonny gaped at him- was he strong, or what? Pursing her lips, she wheeled the other bag and followed Chad. A slightly awkward silence trailed after.

"So!" Sonny said perkily. "You looking forward to Christmas?"

"No." Chad said flatly. He didn't start up a new conversation. Sonny's cheeks flushed and she didn't utter another word. _Christmas is going to be horrible unless we can put all this crap behind us and be friends, _Sonny thought with a sigh, as she leaned against a pole as Chad threw her bags into the backseat of his glamorous black car.

Chad heaved the last duffel bag into the backseat and felt kind of let down. Things were already not going well with Sonny. "So!" They both started at the same time. Sonny smiled bashfully at him and Chad avoided eye contact as he slid into the car. "Get in," He nodded at the blushing brunette who was standing awkwardly in front of the car. Sonny leapt in, and Chad slammed his foot on the pedal.

"So, how far away is your parent's house?" Sonny asked merrily as Chad impelled the car onto the road.

"Okay, first tip." Was Chad's reply. "When you're around my family, never refer to my home as a house. Call it the 'Cooper Estate.'" Chad corrected her.

Sonny let out an incredulous laugh. "Seriously?" When Chad nodded seriously, she giggled again. "Sure, Sir Chad, I shall call it the Cooper Estate," She replied in a believable British accent.

"Second tip…" Chad rolled his eyes. "Don't try to be funny. My parents don't like 'funny'." He added dryly.

"I don't have to try; I'm a natural," Sonny said breezily. "You know Chad, it's not like you're 'bringing your girlfriend home to meet the parents'" She flashed the air-quotes. "So I don't need tips."

"Yeah, ya do." Chad said snidely, ignoring the girlfriend-jab. Sonny didn't know Chad's parents. They were strict, very confident, rude, and stuck up.

"Seriously, if you think I'm an 'egotistical jerk-throb'…I'm an angel compared to my parents," Chad said honestly.

"I can handle them," Sonny turned her head to the side to give Chad a reassuring grin. "By the way, thanks for letting me stay with you. You're my only friend to bring me along," She informed him. She really couldn't express how left out she had felt when her other friends ran off to their fancy vacations, unconcerned with Sonny and her ill relative and her problems.

Chad turned to Sonny for a second and grinned. "We're friends?"

Sonny's eyes widened when she realized the slip. "Well…I guess," She stared steadily at the road, not returning Chad's gaze.

Chad chuckled under his breath but didn't pursue the topic any further. "So my whole family is going to be there," He informed her. "Tons of Coopers, all are rich with fancy degrees and jobs, but don't let them intimidate you," he warned.

Sonny merely laughed again, her hair flying around in the breeze that flew in from the open convertible. The sky was gray, with splotches of pale sunlight dribbling in, and rather windy. "Chad, you've never intimidated me, so I doubt your Mommy and Daddy could!"

Chad glowered at her for a moment. "I'm trying to help you!" He exclaimed. "I just want a peaceful Christmas for once!" His knuckles were slowly turning white as he gripped the steering wheel, and turned into a beautiful neighborhood.

After passing through a silvery colored gate, Chad smartly drove down a gorgeous road, lined with Cherry blossom trees. The houses were gigantic mansions, spaciously separated from each other, with long driveways so they were hidden by trees and well manicured lawns. The whole affect made Sonny feel awed and very, very small.

Chad was unfazed by the affluent beauty and continued driving until he found a bronze gate with a "C" embellished on it. "A bit intense," Sonny murmured. Then she turned to Chad.

"I can't believe you grew up here," She said, impressed. She assumed Chad would grow cocky and boast about the pleasures of living such a luxurious life, but Chad's eyes were clouded with some emotion Sonny couldn't read.

"Yeah, I did. Then I landed the job at the Falls and never came back," Chad drove down the beautiful driveway as Sonny absorbed the beautiful lawn, lush with flowers and trees and even a fountain! "I never see anything like this in Hollywood," She shook her head, dazed. "It's so cool to see actual nature,"

Chad snorted. "Actual, sure." He said flatly. "Most of this is fake grass." He left it at that and parked in front of a wonderful, beautiful, spectacular white 'estate'. The door was the darkest ebony, with matching black pillars, two on each side. There were stairs leading up to it, with a second, smaller black gate opened in front of it, vines dancing through the openings. A fancy black balcony was directly on top of the door, and the rest of the gigantic house was sheer white, only the windows (There were ten in the front) outlined in shimmery black. The house towered up, and to each side. Four windows to the left, and right, and each side had a small balcony.

"This is the coolest house I've ever seen," Sonny gasped. But she couldn't help wondering if you could feel lost, alone in such a house. Her house in Wisconsin was small, brown, with homemade crimson curtains and a rickety porch, complete with porch swing. There was a lake out back, and a worn out barn. The effect was homey and soft; the effect here was open and cold.

"I guess." Chad said, doubtful. The house was impressive, maybe. But as a kid, he was often wondering by himself through the barren, white halls. His father was 'at work', and his mother was crying in her bedroom. When his dad finally came home, there was shouting and smashing of plates, and more wild wails from his mother. Chad would hide, alone, under the covers, wishing desperately for a way out. Acting was something he loved, and it was an escape from his horrible home life. The gates hid his pain, his problems. But he couldn't tell Sonny all that. She'd just laugh and crack a joke, then talk about it on her blog or something.

Avoiding Sonny's questioning eyes, Chad muttered, "Let's go." Chad and Sonny grabbed their bags and walked slowly up the stairs. Chad's finger hovered over the doorbell, and he actually felt nervous. Sonny noticed his panicking, pain-filled eyes, and she felt confused and woeful. She gently held Chad's hand and brought it down so she could squeeze it. She smiled at him encouragingly and rang the doorbell. Chad shook himself over and regained his suave. He snapped his hand out of Sonny's grasp and snorted, crossing his arms and glaring at the door.

Sonny dropped her hand and gazed at the floor. What had she done? She was being supportive, being a friend! _Well, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't 'do' friends._ She thought meanly. _He doesn't know how to BE a friend!_ Obviously all the memories of him pretending to be her fan, and being her fake date, and dancing with her at Prom left her head.

The door opened, and a beautiful, yet cold looking, woman opened the door and looked shocked. Maybe she wasn't used to seeing two teenagers in her gaze, one looking like he wanted to kill someone or cry, and the other looking distraught and confused.

"Hi, Mom." Chad forced a grin. Sonny took in the woman's appearance- she had long, silvery blonde hair that was pin-straight, and fell just above her shoulders. She had a creamy complexion, and ice blue eyes that were identical to Chad's. She seemed haughty and reserved, in Sonny's opinion. She knows people, after all. Besides, Mrs. Cooper was in a sleek blue dress that showed off her slender figure, and blue heels.

"Hello, dear!" Mrs. Cooper's hard looking mouth broke into a pleasant smile. "You must be Sandy," Mrs. Cooper's smile faded a bit, but it was still a smile, and Sonny could take that. "Actually, it's Sonny." Sonny stuck out her hand to introduce herself, but Mrs. Cooper just studied her.

"Well, actually my name is Allison," She babbled. "But then everyone started calling me Sonny, because apparently I have a 'sunny' personality! Get it? Sonny…sunny?" She cracked. Mrs. Cooper blinked. "Quaint," She nodded shortly.

Chad groaned, inwardly. Already this wasn't going good. "Dad home?" he asked stiffly. Mrs. Cooper looked strained. "He had a business lunch with his secretary," She said softly. "But he'll be home soon. Come in!" She grandly swept to the side. Chad and Sonny looked at each other and sucked in a breath. Chad was conflicted with a bad family life, and here he was, back at the house that held all those painful memories. Sonny was totally out of place and looked down on here, her own family abandoning her at the holidays. Both of them had their problems, but maybe, just maybe, they could get past them together and have a pleasant Holiday. Taking deep breaths, Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper took their first step into the estate, and their first step into their Holiday adventure.


	3. Drama Unfolds

**Chapter Three**

**A/N: **Sorry for the lapse in updating! I just got my internet back yesterday, and it keeps shutting off and on? Sigh. Anyways, does anybody have a Twitter? I'm currently in love with Twitter, and I update on there about my stories and stuff. So, yeah, mine is **clarrrree**. What's yours? Read and review! :D

Also, I know I've done this story third person, but I dislike doing that, so I'm switching to Sonny's and Chad's POVs.

--

Sonny's {POV}

"Wow, Mrs. Cooper, your house, erm, _estate_, is lovely!" I said politely as I followed behind the elegant woman.

"Yes, I know," Mrs. Cooper agreed, coming to a stand in the foyer. I surveyed the vast corridor. Honestly, the house felt a bit bleak. When you stepped into the den back in Wisconsin, you saw the crackling fireplace, the family photos, the big coffee table, and the quilts strewn over the comfy couches.

Here, the floor was chilly black and white tiles. A red plush couch was leaned against a window, and the black fireplace was unlit. A giant, gold framed painting of a very handsome man was displayed over the fireplace, candles lit in a stylish way beside the picture. A red and black chair was positioned beside the fireplace, and the hallway stretched to the left and right. To the left, was a giant, gold rimmed door, which was closed. To the right, about six brown doors were strewn about. A black and white, grandiose staircase led up to the next floor.

I was intimidated.

"Chad, dear, show Sonny to her room, it's the one down the hall from yours. I have to go make sure Baxter has all the food prepared; the relatives will be arriving in an hour, more or less. I need you to look presentable, Chad, and please," She paused to wrinkle her nose at me. "Help the girl,"

"It's Sonny!" I sighed, struggling with my bag. Mrs. Cooper merely blinked, and left through the giant, gold embossed door.

Chad inhaled, and nodded towards the stairs. "She's a delight!" I said sarcastically before tromping up the ornate stairs.

Chad followed behind me, holding both his stuff and some of mine without one bead of sweat. "She isn't that bad!" He attempted to defend her, but it was a poor attempt. Once I climbed the towering stairs, I whirled around to face him, his face as expressionless as always.

"Look, Chad." I murmured. "I get that your parents are screwed up, or something, and for some reason that you won't share with me, you hate being here, in this 'estate'." I enunciated with air quotes. Chad's eyebrows rose; he wasn't used to me getting this worked up. "Just remember, you invited me to stay here for vacation. It's not like we were forced here together. So stop treating me like an unwanted guest!" I pursed my lips and stormed down the hallway.

"You don't know anything about me, Sonny!" Chad yelled. "It's none of your business anyway!"

"Well, good, because I don't care anyway!" I twirled around again, hands planted on my hips as Chad and I faced off.

"Well, good, because I don't care if you don't care," Chad shot back.

"Good!" I exclaimed, throwing open the door to one of the many doorways.

"Fine!" Chad threw open another.

Tears pricking my eyes, I looked around the room, and my eyes widened when I saw an elderly woman zonked out on the bed, snoring heavily. I backed out, heart racing, from the room and pounded on Chad's door.

He opened it up and rose an eyebrow at me, his lips pressed into a thin line.

"There's a grandma in there!" I whispered. There it was. Chad's signature grin. He laughed under his breath and pointed at the door all the way down the hallway. "That's Grandmother Cooper," He explained. "Your room is down there."

I had a feeling I was blushing elaborately. I could even feel the heat in my cheeks. How embarrassing!

"Oh," I said after a second. "Okay. Could I have my bag?" I said stiffly. Chad rolled his eyes good naturedly and let me in.

"Wow, I love your room!" I said honestly. It looked more cozy then the rest of the "estate". A brown bed with a navy blue comforter was pushed against the window, and the floor was a warm brown carpet. A steel fireplace, unlit, was to the right of the bed, with two big, amazing chairs in front that I was dying to curl up in. The dressers and such looked used, and typical guy stuff was strewn all over.

"Thanks. I haven't been in here in forever," Chad gazed around the room, then scooped up my bright orange duffel from his bed.

"Are you…glad to be back, at all?" I pursued carefully.

Chad looked at me, and he opened his mouth like he was finally going to get his feelings off his chest. But then he snapped it shut and glared at me coldly. "No. Now did you bring any dresses?"

I ignored the retort and squished up my brows in thought. I had packed plenty of pants and shirts and a few skirts. But had I packed a dress? Especially one that would make me fit in here?

"I'm sorry…no." I sighed. I was going to be mocked silly here.

Chad thought for a second. "My sister's old room is right next to mine. She was a total shopaholic- she probably has dresses with the price tag still on them. Check her closet."

"I didn't know you had a sister," I pursed. Why was he referring to her in the past tense?

"Well," Chad paused. "Well, yeah. Her name is Caila. But she left the family years and years ago. I haven't seen or heard from her in ten years." Chad shoved his hands in his pockets. "Go find a dress. Come back here when you're done, and we can go downstairs. The relatives will be here soon, and the festivities will begin."

"Festivities?" I exclaimed, brightening. I love festivities. Humming happily, I left Chad's room and obediently opened the room next to it. I actually gasped- the room was utterly stale. A draft blew in from the windows, and a thick inch of dust covered everything. "Poor Chad. I can't imagine having a sister abandon me like that," I whispered to myself, opening the broad closet door.

Wow, there were certainly lots of dresses. Frilly pink ones, short and tight black ones, beautiful gowns, and summery garbs. I flicked my hands through the hangers, until one caught my eye. It was a slinky silver dress, with a cute neckline and ended above the knee. It absolutely shimmered and looked about my size.

Giddily, I changed into the dress and studied my reflection in the mirror. Perfection! The dress fitted my frame elegantly- it draped over my body nicely, and sparkled beautifully. I dug through Caila's bureau, and came about a plain black brush. I ran it through my hair, so that the brown waves cascaded over my shoulders. I smiled in sheer pleasure and let out a squeal. I twirled around and envisioned Chad's face when he'd see me. Before I left, I saw a box full of shoes. Luckily, there were silver heels that matched my dress. They were a bit small, but I squished my feet in them.

Quickly, I found my room and stored my duffels in it. I could unpack later. The room, much to my displeasure, was as cold and snobby as the rest of the "estate"- the entire décor was black, white, and red. Nonetheless, I plastered a smile on my face and went back to Chad's door.

"Chad! I'm ready!" I sang, patting down my hair and humming.

Chad opened the door and grinned at me, the coldness having washed away. My jaw dropped at his appearance- wow, he looked handsome. He was decked out in a tux, much like the one he wore to Prom.

I smirked when I noticed that Chad was gaping too. But he shook his head and blinked. "Wow, um, you look, okay."

…_okay?_

I rose my eyebrows and shot him a Look. "I look…okay?" I repeated, anger obvious in my voice. Darn. I had thought I looked pretty!

"Did I _stutter_?" Chad retorted. "Let's go."

"You're such a jerk!" I snapped, following him down the hallway.

Chad turned and looked at me, looking half annoyed and half confused. "I complimented you!" He defended himself.

"Chad," I snorted. "I'm wearing a gorgeous dress and gorgeous shoes, and you tell me I look 'okay'! It's not that hard to say nice things. For instance, Chad, you look really handsome! See! I can do it, why can't you?" I exclaimed.

Chad took a deep breath and stared at me. I didn't flinch, just crossed my arms and waited.

"Sonny, you look absolutely beautiful." He admitted. I blushed and bent my head down, avoiding his gaze. "Why thank you," I managed to squeak.

"Let's go." Chad said after a moment. I followed Chad down the stairs and through the golden door, and into a ballroom of sorts. There was like a hundred people in there! Women in radiant gowns, twirling along with men in dapper suits. Smaller children sat around in groups, giggling and chatting. The room was gigantic, with high ceilings and a wide, shining dance floor. White cloth covered tables were sprinkled around- it was like a gala.

Chad looked at me. "Now Sonny, everyone's going to ask you questions that you won't have an answer for. So don't say anything stupid, don't crack jokes, and DON'T mention Wisconsin." Chad warned.

I shrugged. "Fine!" I replied, knowing I was definitely going to joke and talk about Wisconsin.

"Chad!" Mrs. Cooper boomed, causing every guest to whirl their eyes towards us. I grinned and waved cutely.

"And Sally. Don't you look radiant!" She approached us and then beamed at the crowd. "My son, and his girlfriend, Sally!"

"It's SONNY!" I reminded her. Then I realized what she had said, and our audience cooed.

Chad snorted. "Well actually-"

Mrs. Cooper shushed him. "Chad, dear, you're not telling me you brought some random girl home, right? You wouldn't do that. This IS your girlfriend, right?"

The crowd held its breath, waiting.

Chad stuttered at his mother's sharp accusation. "Um, well-"

The gears started turning in my head. Suddenly, I knew just how to get my revenge on Chad for saying I look 'okay' and for all the rude snipes.

"It's true!" I yelled dramatically. "We're a couple. Totally in love!" I batted my eyelashes at Chad. He turned slowly at me and glared, hard.

"What are you doing?" Chad asked through stiff lips.

"You'll see," I said through my wide grin.

"Yes, you see Chad couldn't help falling for a _farm girl from Wisconsin_. Does he have good taste or what?" I addressed the crowd.

Mrs. Cooper cleared her throat. "Hours devours will be served shortly, everyone to their tables!" She cried hoarsely, placing a hand on her forehead.

Since everyone was distracted, Chad turned to me. "Why did you do that?" He demanded.

The smile dropped from my face. Honesty time. "Chad, you know your mom would've kept insulting me if I was just your friend! Now, she can't insult me, because it'd be insulting you, kind of, sorta!" I explained, sticking out my bottom lip.

"I see your point," Chad nodded, a very, very small smile playing across his lips. "So we'll pretend to be a couple?"

"Yup!" I held out my hand. "Let's do this."

Chad smiled a genuine smile and took my hand softly. My palm tingled at his touch. My thoughts were swirling. I mean, I know that I like Chad and Chad likes me. So why _weren't_ we going out?

Chad led me to a table where his mother was sitting with the old woman from earlier.

"Chad, dear, sit, sit!" Mrs. Cooper patted the chair beside her. Chad obediently plopped down and I sat down next to him.

"So, Shelly, how are you enjoying the Christmas Party?" The old woman inquired.

"Actually, my name is Sonny," I said patiently. "And this is a Christmas Party?" I was shocked. From the snippets of conversation I was picking up, it sounded like some sort of business party. The men were boasting, saying "My latest movie produced 10 grand!" "Well mine produced 30 grand!" "My son just scored the lead role beside Megan Fox!" and "My fiancé is worth 50 million!" Horrible stuff. Not that the women were much better- their conversations revolved around clothes, money, and men- not that that's a bad thing, of course, but it was just bragging.

"Why, yes, dear, what did you think it was?" Grandma Cooper sounded shocked. Chad gave me a warning look, so I simply replied, "It's just so fancy. Where's the Christmas Tree, and the cookies, and the garlands?"

Grandma Cooper turned to Mrs. Cooper. "Yes, Charlene, where _are_ all those things?"

Mrs. Cooper flushed. "Charles was supposed to bring home a tree, but he must still be at lunch."

Grandma Cooper narrowed her eyes but said nothing.

"So!" Mrs. Cooper broke the awkward silence. "When did you two first start dating?"

Chad smirked at me. "Sonny, why don't you answer that one?"

I resisted glaring at him. "Um, well, we, uh, started going out back when Chad filmed his movie!" I blurted.

"Oh yes, I saw that movie." Mrs. Cooper said proudly. She rose her voice and exclaimed "OH, MY BOY, PRODUCING AND STARRING IN A MOVIE!"

"Oh, shush up!" Grandma Cooper fumed. Mrs. Cooper gasped at her, and I glanced at Chad and we both hid laughter.

"Anyways, Sonny, I can't believe I haven't introduced myself. I'm Caitlyn Cooper, call me Cate."

"Okay, thanks, Cate." I beamed at the cute old lady. Making small talk, we all poked at our lobster puffs until guests flew to the dance floor, as beautiful, slow music trickled from the air.

"Chad, aren't you going to ask the lady to dance?" Cate whispered loudly towards Chad, who promptly blushed and coughed.

"Yes, Chad, aren't you?" I plastered the huge grin on my face, resembling the one from our fake date.

"Yeah, I was. Wanna dance?" Chad asked me, pushing back his chair and holding out his hand.

"I'd love to," I replied, smiling slightly, and I excused myself and took his hand. Once we hit the shimmering floor, Chad hesitantly put his hands around my waist and I placed my hands on his shoulders.

"This is sweet. Theoretically." I grinned up at him as we swayed to the music.

"Yeah, it is." Chad replied, returning the smile.

We continued swaying, but my feelings rendered still. I was utterly confused. I know that Chad and I like each other. But for some reason, he won't ask me out. But maybe, just maybe, this 'fake relationship' could inspire him to ask me out.

But at that second, two things happened, almost at the exact second.

First, Portlyn suddenly appeared right by us, gasping and cooing "Well isn't this cute! I didn't know you two were an item, CHAD." Chad and I swiveled our heads to each other and gaped. Chad sputtered, "What are you doing here?"

"Let's talk." Portlyn started to yank on Chad's arm to pull him away.

"Stop!" I quickly kicked her in the shin. She squealed and glared at me, cringing in pain.

And then a tall, strikingly handsome guy strode over. He looked a lot like Chad- light blonde hair, blue eyes, similar face.

"Hey, little brother! Who's this lovely lady?" He flashed me a movie star grin, and Chad scowled.

"Chance. What are you doing here? I thought you were at college." Chad said in a monotone, ignoring Portlyn who was glaring at all of us.

"I came home for the Holidays! I'm glad I did!" Chance turned back to me and beamed. I offered a tiny grin before securing my hands around Chad's neck.

"Well, look, we're kind of in the middle of something here? So, bye?" Chad's eyes switched between Portlyn's and Chance's.

"Well, care to explain why you and Hick Girl are…_touching_?" Portlyn wrinkled her nose, as I scrutinized her. She was wearing a very, very short, glittery black dress and strappy black heels, her glossy curls streaming down her back.

"Well, care to explain why you're here?" I mocked her. "My mother came here with your father," She addressed Chad.

"Your mom is MY dad's secretary?" Chad's voice cracked.

My pupils widened. Chad's Dad and Portlyn's Mom? And what was with his older brother staring me down?

"Back to the topic at hand. Since when are you two going out?" Portlyn frowned. She seemed to hate that idea.

"For awhile." Chad said defensively, facing Portlyn and pulling me closer to his side. I grinned triumphantly at her.

"Let me know when you're single!" Chance yelled, heading over to a table. Chad's face turned red. "Hey man, BACK OFF!" He shouted.

"Chad, do you wanna go sit down?" I tried to ignore my pulsing headache. I was a bit upset that we had to stop dancing so fast, but all the drama was unnerving.

"No, Chad. Let's talk." Portlyn growled.

Chad tipped his head back and sighed.

--

_Instead of being a time of unusual behavior, Christmas is perhaps the only time in the year when people can obey their natural impulses and express their true sentiments without feeling self-conscious and, perhaps, foolish. Christmas, in short, is about the only chance a man has to be himself._ ~Francis C. Farley


	4. Christmas Cookies

**Chapter Four**

**A/N: **This was originally two separate chapter ideas, but I combined them. I hope you enjoy! Review's could be my Christmas presents, since you're all in the Christmas mood… (:

**[Sonny's POV]**

Chad looked from me, to Portlyn, then back to me, and heaved a big breath. "I gotta go, a fan needs an autograph, and who could blame them?" Chad winked and pointed at Portlyn before grabbing my hand and hauling me away.

"You're related to all these people," I said, confused, as he hurriedly led me away. Why would a cousin want an autograph? Whatever; I was just glad to be away from all the Drama.

"Thank you, Sonny, for clearing that up," Chad rolled his eyes as we sat back down at the table. Mrs. Cooper and Cate were standing near the backdoor, chatting with a tall, strapping man with perfect blonde hair: He was obviously Mr. Cooper. I bit my lip, noticing how nonchalant and cocky Mr. Cooper looked- he actually resembled Chad's demeanor. Meanwhile, Mrs. Cooper looked highly distressed and Cate's face was turning red as she yelled words I couldn't hear.

I shrugged at Chad and picked up another Lobster Puff. "I can't believe Portlyn's here," I replied, watching the frustrated brunette storm over to a table, where a gorgeous tan woman with long, curly black hair was perched. _Hello, Mrs. Portlyn_. Chad's dad's secretary whom was allegedly having an affair with Mr. Cooper. When did Christmas become a soap opera?

"Yeah, why do you think I tried to get away?" Chad rolled his eyes. "She just wants to talk about 'relationships' and 'feelings'!" Chad said sarcastically, flailing his air quotes. He picked up his fork, about to spear a lobster puff, then he paused. He put it down, picked up his spoon, and checked out his reflection, a grin stretching across his face.

"Oh would you stop?" I cried, yanking the spoon from him, and in turn, earrings Looks from relatives in hearing distance.

Chad smirked. "_Honey_!" He chided me exuberantly, milking the audience's attention.

I narrowed my eyes at him and glared at the surrounding adults. "Go back to your puffs!" I hissed, sending another glare in Chad's direction. I was beginning to think pretending to be his girlfriend was going to be horrible. With 'horrible' on the mind, I noticed the bored children huddled in a group near the fireplace. Decked out in satin dresses and tailored suits, they looked adorable, neck down. But, their faces were creased with disappointment, much like how I was feeling.

Immediately, I stood up. "Wait, what are you doing?" Chad exclaimed as I surveyed the room. Bored grownups. Bored children. The lack of Christmas spirit. _I can help_, I thought with urgent excitement.

"Chad," I looked at him, eyes flickering with exhilaration. "Where's your kitchen?"

"It's down the hallway." Chad said flatly. Then he smiled. "Why, are you gonna go bake me a cake? I only eat vanilla." He added point-blank.

I looked at him. Was he for real? "As much as I'd love to slave over an oven for you," I rolled my eyes. "NO! I have an idea."

"You're ideas always end in disaster." Chad reminded me.

I snorted. "This one is a good one!" I reassured him, excusing myself and hurtling towards the group of children. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed three people watching my every move: Chad, Portlyn, and Chance.

"Hi guys!" I exclaimed with a smile as I joined the huddle. There were about twelve children- six girls in frilly dresses and Mary-Janes, six boys in little tuxes with cute ties and shiny shoes. "Who are you?" One girl, about eight, inquired.

"I'm Sonny," I introduced myself. "And I was wondering, are you guys having fun?"

"No!" A boy sulked. "This is a grown up party! Nothing for kids to do!" The children joined in with defiant murmurs.

"Well," I whispered. "How would you like to bake _Christmas cookies_?"

"Really?" A girl with an extremely high voice sounded suspicious.

"Yes! With sprinkles and chocolate chips and-" I started, but then stopped when I noticed the kid's eyes twinkling, smiles popping up like weeds in a garden.

"My parents haven't baked Christmas cookies yet," A tall-ish boy said wistfully. "They're always at work."

"Well how would you like to surprise everybody here with plates of delicious cookies?" I said happily. The kids' faces had lit up, and I could practically feel the Christmas spirit entering them. When I was younger, nothing felt better then sliding a tray of sumptuous chocolate chunk cookies out of the oven, and giggling with relatives as we decorated them with sprinkles, icing, and gumdrops; fighting over who's cookies would be saved preciously for Santa Claus.

"Let's do it!" The kids cried.

"What's goin' on here?" A blasé voice came from behind me. I turned around and saw Chance looking down at me with a lazy grin. I bit back a groan.

"We're going to go bake Christmas Cookies," I replied, then started to lead the kids away, but he pursued.

"Can I help?" He said, still sounding carefree.

"Well," I wondered how to put this carefully. "It's kinda gonna be a surprise for everyone- so, sorry. But you can have the first cookie!" I flashed a winning smile, and sure enough, it worked.

"Cool." Chance answered. "But could I just tell Chad I'm helping you?"

I crinkled my eyebrows. "Why?"

Chance chuckled. "To get him worked up."

I grinned back. "Sure, go ahead." I said goodbye and snuck the children out of the gallant room. The parents were too busy chattering with each other to notice the disappearance of their children. A shame, really.

After a bit of searching, I finally found the kitchen- gleaming white and glistening with modern appliances. A woman in a chef's uniform was cleaning the counter, and looked shocked when she saw a teenage girl with a herd of children flocking around her.

"Can I help you?" Her nametag said Ruth.

"Well, perhaps." I grinned. "We want to bake cookies. Do you know where supplies are?"

Ruth gave me a tentative smile. "Sure, Hun." She preceded to whip out a blender, bowls, cups, boxes, everything we'd need.

The children ooh'd and ah'd as I thanked Ruth and told her she could take a break. "I haven't had a break in ten years!" She whooped, running out of the kitchen with gulping laughs.

The kids looked at me expectantly, and I took charge. "Two of you, get the wet ingredients together. Next two, the dry ingredients. Then two of you will mix separate batters, because we'll need a lot of cookies. Some of you can organize our ingredients- the crazier and Christmasier the better!" The kids erupted with cheers and scurried around. Glops of batter dripping into bowls, sprinkles falling like snow, the blender whizzing, the trill of the laughter. As I helped everyone with their duties, I felt the familiar rush of Christmas spirit.

_Ha, Mom!_ I thought triumphantly. _Who needs Wisconsin? The Christmas Spirit is everywhere, you just have to find it._

"So you ARE baking me a cake!" As I slid the first four trays into the oven, Chad leaned against the doorway.

"What are you doing here?" I huffed. The kids were oblivious- humming carols and mixing more batter.

"Well, Chance said he was spending quality time with you, and I felt I should observe the situation," Chad explained, eyes darting across the room. "Where is he?"

I rose an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Chance isn't here. But you are, and I could use an extra set of arms."

Chad wrinkled his nose. "_Chad Dylan Cooper_ doesn't-" He was interrupted when a cute little boy wobbled over to him, holding a heavy bag of flour.

"Chad!" He sounded delighted.

"Hi Davey." Chad said in a strained voice, taking the weighty bag from the boy. "You're gonna help?" Davey cried. He turned to his cousins. "Guys! CHAD is HELPING!"

"Yay!" The kids swarmed him, hugging his legs. I laughed and felt a genuine smile and a rush of affection go through me.

"Well, now I can't say no." Chad said gruffly, attempting to walk over to me. "Guys, you gotta get off. These are personally tailored pants." Sure enough, the kids bolted off his pants and scurried back to their stations. Chad dropped the bag of flour on the counter and rose his eyebrows at me. "Do the adults know you're cooking? Where's The Cook?"

"No, it's a surprise. And _Ruth_," I added pointedly. "Is taking a break." I lowered my voice. "Chad, look how happy they are. They were utterly miserable before!" I made a big smile and gave him a thumbs up.

Chad looked at me steadily then muttered something that sounded like "Stupid cute,". But that couldn't be it.

"Sorry, what?" I poked him. I could've sworn he blushed, but he just answered "Nothing. Let's get baking."

--

Soon enough, the kids, Chad, and I were looking proudly at racks and racks of cookies, decorated extravagantly.

"Should I call the butler to wheel these in?" Chad asked me, flour covering his 'personally tailored pants'.

I snorted again. "Don't be a wimp. We got this, right guys?" The kids clapped their hands and cheered. They assembled themselves in a line, and I handed everyone a big bowl. They looked very fancy and expensive, but whatever. They were just sitting there on the counter, practically asking to be used.

"Those were imported from London," Chad spoke up, but I brushed him off. I helped everyone fill their bowl with cookies, and there was only one cookie left that wouldn't fit. I told the kids to file out into the ballroom, and snapped the cookie in half. Gooey chocolate strands, red and green sprinkles…absolutely tantalizing.

"Merry early Christmas," I handed half to Chad and grinned. He smiled back and we gobbled down the cookie before taking off after the kids.

We ran into the ballroom, and I thought my face would break in happiness. Every kid had approached a table, holding out the bowls. Every adult looked surprised and affectionate, laughing and eating cookies, pulling their children into the conversations at last. "I gotta give you props, Sonny- you really brightened everyone up," Chad said softly as we walked slowly across the room.

"Sonny! Chad!" Cate breezed over to us, and yanked our chins down so she could kiss each of us on the cheek. "Your little elves are handing out Christmas cookies! It's absolutely darling!" She squealed. "Everyone is just teeming with happiness! Thank you." She beamed at us. Chad and I glanced at each other and grinned.

Mr. and Mrs. Cooper strutted over too.

"Hello, son." Mr. Cooper nodded at Chad who nodded in return. Mrs. Cooper looked disapprovingly at me. "Honey, this is Sandy Malone, Chad's girlfriend from _Wisconsin_. She's on a _comedy_." Her nose was severely wrinkled.

"Mrs. Cooper, unless you have brain damage, I'd like to hope you're simply pretending to forget my name is Sonny Munroe, instead of just being an idiot." I flashed a grin at the woman, who's lips pushed into a thin, haughty line. Chad tried to hide a laugh, but a snort came out. Cate smiled, too.

Mr. Cooper gave me a once over. "Sonny. I'm charmed." He shook my hand and I took in his tanned face, sparkly blue eyes, and blonde locks. Defiantly a Cooper.

"We were just talking about Chad's latest accomplishments, and would you look at this, Charles?" Mrs. Cooper ignored me and smiled at her husband. "He organized all the children to bake cookies! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Well, actually-" Chad began, looking at me, and I let out a breath. I had thought for a second that Chad would take credit for my plan.

"That's my boy!" Mr. Cooper shook Chad's shoulders, and his grin sank. "A natural born leader."

Chad paused for a second, then his signature cocky grin returned. He adjusted his collar and said, "Obviously. Chad Dylan Cooper can do anything!" His parents chimed in and led him away. Cate looked disappointed but followed. Portlyn and her mother joined the Happy Family (much to Mrs. Cooper's dismay) but it was obvious she approved of Portlyn by the way she smiled at her. Portlyn hugged onto Chad's arm as he told some story, his face shrouded by egotistical self-centeredness.

I bent my head down, alone on the floor, happiness all around me. I should've been happy, but I felt like a train had just ran over my heart. _Obviously Chad didn't change_, I told myself, mentally slapping my face. _Look at him. Such a jerk. See, Sonny? This is why you hate him. You just really, really hate him…_

"This must be fate." Suddenly Chance was right in front of me. I looked back, not in the mood. "The dance floor. You're here. I'm here. You look like you could use a rebound…" He pointed at Chad and Portlyn.

I sighed. "No thanks Chance!" I called, turning on my heel and starting to leave. "Tell Chad I hope he enjoys the party." I walked briskly out of the ballroom, and glimpsed the staircase. With another sigh, I trudged up it and found my room.

I unpacked, shoving all my stuff in the red closet with drawers. The room was too chilly, too un-me. The wide bed had iron posts, white pillows, and a black and red comforter. Everything was red, white, and black. There was a iron fireplace, unlit, and I couldn't find any matches. My clock informed me it was practically six P.M. The day had flown by. But now, there was nothing to do. And I was alone.

I took off the flashy dress- more like threw it into a pile near the window, and I chucked the heels along with it. I changed into my favorite, extremely soft green sweatpants and a matching moss green tee shirt- pajamas at dinnertime. With my third sigh of the evening, I lied back on the bed and flipped open my phone, deciding to check Twitter updates. I was curious on how my friends' vacations were going.

**HeartsForHart: Just had a delish dinner- I love France! It's as gorgeous at me!**

I chuckled. That was Tawni, always adding her prettiness into everything.

**TheRealNico: Grady just fell all the way down the Black Diamond slopes. Thank God Zora taped it for YouTube! I love this place!**

**GradyWantsCheese: Ouch, who knew snow hurt? Ordering lots of room service! Love the Alps!**

**Zora*: New video on my YouTube- Grady took a snow bath today. LOL. Drinking cocoa and enjoying the holidays!**

I giggled. Looks like they were having a fabulous time at the ski resort. _Am I having a fabulous time_? I wondered. I had been, back in the kitchen, baking the cookies with the kids and Chad. But Chad had turned back to his cocky 'Chad Dylan Cooper' self, and I was back to my upset state.

A knock on the door shook me out of my sulking. I leapt up and threw open the door and saw three children standing there, looking concerned, Davey leading the girls.

"We saw you leave the party and we're worried!" Davey explained, walking into my room and sitting on my bed. He had cute dimples and a rosy face; an adorable little boy.

"Yeah, Chad sent us to see where you went," A little blonde girl with braids climbed onto my leg and wrapped herself around it as I watched them parade in.

"Did he." I muttered. "Yup!" She was unfazed. "So what should be tell him?"

I thought about it for a second, then replied. "Tell him I tried to get as far away from him as I possibly could. Tell him he's the biggest egotistical jerk I know and that I really, really hate him. Oh, and that Chance is better looking than him," I smirked. "And that I hope he knows he's acting exactly like his parents, and that is NOT a compliment." I finished.

The kids were quiet. "Um, could you write that down?" Davey said uncertainly.

"Sure." I found some embellished stationary with some crest on it, lying on my dresser. Then I quickly scrawled out my message and folded it up, handing it to Davey. "Give this to him, and only him." I warned. If anyone else saw it, they might wonder why Chad's girlfriend was telling him off.

"Mkay!" Davey grinned and the three children scurried off. I clicked on the TV, content, and watched SpongeBob as I sat on my rather uncomfortable bed.

About twenty minutes later, Davey returned, alone this time, out of breath and clutching the paper.

"He wrote back," He panted, handing me the paper. I was kind of nervous, what if Chad was cursing me off or something?

It said,

"Wow. Thanks."

And that was it. I started to feel bad. "Um, thanks' Davey. You can go now." He didn't pursue, just flounced off.

--

At last, it was about ten thirty. I was bored out of my skull. Out my window, I watched everyone leave, and heard Chad and Cate go back to their rooms. "I can finally hit the hay," I sighed happily, hopping into bed.

I fluffed up the pillows and lied on my right side. After a second, I fluffed them again and turned to the left. A few seconds clicked by. "This is endless!" I whispered. I felt like the lady from the Princess and the Pea- this bed was horrible!

"I can't take this!" I huffed, standing up and glaring at the bed. My thoughts drifted back to the two chairs in Chad's room- big, wide, with cushions that I had dyed to sit on. Maybe I could take my chance.

I crept quietly down the hallway, spooked by the eerie quietness. At last, I saw Chad's door. Heart beating crazily, I slowly opened it. Not a creek, not a peep, nothing. Letting out a breath, I tiptoed into his room and saw he had a fire crackling, and warmth hit me and I smiled. Chad was sound asleep, curled up in his bed- it looked comfortable, not like the sack of rocks I had. He didn't snore or anything, he looked peaceful, and about ten years old. I smiled, he was really cute.

And a jerk. I reminded myself, but I let myself fall into one of the chairs. Heaven. I curled up, my head on my hands, knees up to my chin, but it was better than my room. The crackling of the fire, and I had to admit- Chad's presence, too, was comforting. I promptly fell asleep, leaving the fire to spit it's flames into the night.

--

Long chapter! :D review!


	5. I Can See it in Your Eyes

**Chapter Five**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the positive feedback everybody! I'm glad you all loved the last chapter. I seriously want Christmas cookies now, though. :P Who bought Demi's new album!? I did! When you review, tell me how you liked it/favorite songs! =D PS- For those of you waiting for a "**B r o k e n**" update, don't worry, it's coming. ;]

--

**[Chad's POV]**

As I laid on my bed that slightly chilly December morning, I realized a few things. One: there were only two days left until Christmas. I had gifts for my Mom, Dad, and Grandmom- was I supposed to get Sonny a gift? _Probably_, I thought, breathing slowly, eyes closed. I enjoy just resting before getting up in the mornings.

The other thing I realized, was based off a quote that flew into my head out of nowhere. It was something like, "You know you're in love when you don't want to go to sleep, since reality is so much better than your dreams." Yeah, I know. What a bunch of mush. But before I fell asleep last night, I was thinking about it. Not that I'm in love with Sonny. I'm not. I hate her. Well, maybe I kind of like her. A little. Or a lot. But I don't love her. Or maybe I do. I have no idea. The point is, I don't think the quote works. I had never been so willing to hit the sack in my life. Sonny was teeming with anger at me, for which reason I had no idea. The note she had written me flashed through my head: "Dear Chad: You are the biggest egotistical jerk I know and I really, really hate you. Chance is way better looking than you. You're acting exactly like your parents, and that is NOT a compliment. –Sonny"

The nerve of certain people. What had I possibly done to deserve this? I mean, it was true- I am 'egotistical', but let's face it, when you're as talented and good looking as me, you have the right. _Sonny's probably just jealous_, I told myself, getting angrier. Chance was NOT better looking than me. And why were he and Sonny always hanging out? She was MY guest. Which probably meant I had to get her a present.

I was back to square one.

I sighed then, and decided to get up. These thoughts were not doing me any good. Besides, I could hear faint murmurings in the hall and downstairs- my family was stirring. But then, I heard something…strange. Somebody breathing. In my room.

I shot straight up and rubbed my _exquisite_ blue eyes. The curtains were closed, but sunlight was trying to squeeze through the cracks. Everything seemed normal. My closet was shut. My duffel was lying on the floor. Sonny was sleeping on my chair. The fire had burned out.

"Wait, _WHAT_?" I whispered, squinting at the site before me. There was Ms. I Hate You, curled up on _my _chairs! In _my_ room! Nobody imposes on Chad Dylan Cooper! I raised my eyebrows, about to yell something- then I realized my hair probably was a mess. I quietly crept out of bed and into my attached bathroom. I stared at the reflection in the mirror and grinned cockily. Man, I look good. I brushed my hair and shook my head so it fell over my forehead casually. Washing my face seemed like a good idea, too. Then I gave in and brushed my teeth too. I glanced down at my attire- sweat pants and a tee shirt. Presentable.

So I hopped back on my bed, crossed my arms, and glared at Sonny's peaceful, sleeping frame. Her cute, sleeping frame.

Luckily, at that moment, she stirred. Sonny yawned and got out of her fetal position so that she was sitting on the chair, facing me. She rubbed her eyes and looked straight out. Into my eyes.

--

[**Sonny's POV**]

"Good morning!" I greeted, sounding chipper, my face turning bright red. This was against my plan! I was going to sneak out before Chad woke up. Well, there he was, facing me- and why was his hair all perfect? I wish I could wake up with ideal hair. I was extremely nervous. We had left things off badly last night- what if he started beating me over the head with a slipper?

"Good morning," Chad nodded slowly, looking like a cross between haughty and confused.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing here," I forced a laugh and started to get up, creeping towards the door. "And it's a REALLY funny story. I'll tell you some other time-" I quickly turned the doorknob, but Chad just had to speak up in his usual snide voice. "Have a seat, Sonny." I blew out a gust of air and went back to the chair grumpily.

"Do we have to talk about this?" I asked through clenched teeth. "Because I really don't want to sit here and talk to you."

"Well, good, because I don't want to talk to you either." Chad shot back. "But my parents might be kind of surprised when they see me and my _girlfriend_ ready to tear each other's throats out."

I pursed my lips. He had a point. "What are you saying? That we have to sit here until we're friends again?"

Chad nodded lazily. "Exactly." He pointed and winked at me. "You can start by apologizing."

My jaw dropped. "What do **I **have to apologize for?" I cried defiantly.

Chad looked at me like I was an idiot. "That note?" He rose an eyebrow at me. I wondered why he always looks so aloof, so self-centered. Had the note hurt him? I'd never know unless he took off his mask.

"Fine." I crossed my arms and returned his steady gaze. "But first, you apologize to me."

"What for?" Chad asked shortly, rolling his eyes.

"Uhm, Chad, you basically took all the credit for my idea yesterday," I explained flatly. "Then you soaked up all the praise and had Portlyn draped over you!" I shook my head, disgusted.

A smirk stretched across Chad's face. "You were _jealous_?"

"NO!" I huffed. "I was just really hurt that you took all the credit, just to kiss up to Mommy and Daddy. _They_ don't care about the kids. I did, and so did you. And they really look up to you, Chad. You just don't realize it." I said earnestly, my hands spread out in front of me. "And it really hurt my feelings that you don't care about me enough to share the spotlight." Chad opened his mouth to react, but I held up my hand. "I think we're done here." I finished.

"No, we're not." Chad retorted. "You never even said why the heck you're sleeping in here."

I glared at him. "My bed is like, rocks. Impossible to sleep on!" I explained. "So I thought I'd crash on your chair, and leave before you woke up. It didn't work out," I admitted.

Chad snickered, and I frowned at him. "For what it's worth, I'm sorry about the note. I only wrote that stuff out of anger."

Chad gazed back at me. "A'ight," He shrugged. I stared at him. "That's all your going to say?" My voice rose. "No apology? _Nothing_?"

"Calm down," Chad rolled his eyes again. "I'm sorry for taking credit for your idea, okay? You don't get it. If my parents knew it was YOUR idea-" He pointed at me. "They would've been all disappointed in me. And get Portlyn out of your head, because she doesn't matter to me."

"Good." I nodded. I stood up and fiddled with my hair. I had to get ready for the day, and man, I was starving.

"So, we're good?" Chad rose his eyebrows at me, and stood up.

"We're so good," I teased. My mood had lightened. I was glad to get that confrontation off my back, at last. Maybe things could stay good between me and Chad now. Christmas was very near, and I didn't want to screw it up.

I left Chad's room and padded down the hallway until I reached my room. I changed into maroon skinny jeans tucked into black fringed boots, with a long green T-Shirt. Very Christmassy. A quick brush of the hair, a bit of makeup, and I was set. I disdainfully made my slightly mussed bed then set off down the hallway. Chad was just leaving his room as I left mine.

"So, what's breakfast like here?" I strolled casually up to him as we neared the staircase. He gave me a Look. "It's like breakfast." He replied dryly.

I sighed. This guy is _impossible._

"Fine. Be sarcastic. That's cool. Let's go," I stuck out my left hand.

Chad wrinkled his nose. "Do I have to hold your hand?"

"Why, am I on the wrong side again?" I said sardonically. Chad glared at me but took my hand. I felt a rush of emotions that I chose to ignore, and Chad led me down the hallway, and past the kitchen, and into a dining room of sorts. The elderly Cate was seated with Mr. and Mrs. Cooper, and Chance.

"Good morning lovebirds," Chance leaned back on his chair and flashed a thumbs up. I resisted rolling my eyes and gave Chad a Look. He seemed just as annoyed by Chance as I was.

"'Mornin'," Chad said gruffly. "Good morning!" I greeted lavishly.

"I saved you a seat, Sonny!" Chance waggled his eyebrows at me. I almost gagged.

"Wait- they're under the mistletoe!" Cate cried, her wrinkly face breaking into a mischievous smile.

Horror rushed into my stomach as Chad and I immediately shot our heads up. Why, oh why, had we decided to address everyone under the door frame?!

Sure enough, there was a sprig of mistletoe hung carefully under the frame. Suddenly, I didn't want to hold Chad's hand anymore. My hand was probably going to start sweating in nervousness.

"Pft, we don't have to-" I started, my voice getting oddly high.

"If Chad doesn't want to, I'll step in!" Chance volunteered, standing up. The guy was an oddball. The most forward person I've ever wished I'd never met! And I admit to lying about his looks on the note. His skin was paler, his blonde locks were gelled back, and his eyes just didn't sparkle like Chad's did.

"No, it's a'ight," Chad said hastily. "I mean, she_ is_ my girlfriend," He assured everyone. Mr. Cooper stared at us, as if not believing we could do it. Mrs. Cooper looked like she was going to pass out. Chance looked jealous, and Cate seemed excited.

On cue, Chad and I turned to each other. His face looked as calm as ever, but I'm sure mine was a mix of pure shock and panic. "No big deal," Chad murmured under his breath. I let out a big breath, then slid my hand out of his, and placed it on his left shoulder. I stood on my tiptoes and squeezed my eyes shut, and before I knew it, Chad's lips had found mine. It wasn't very long, probably around three seconds, but I doubt I'd ever felt that way before. There were utterly fireworks exploding inside my stomach. It was like Christmas on the Fourth of July. It was magical. And I was never, ever going to bring it up ever again.

Chad and I broke apart, and I felt my face heat up. I didn't even look at him. We faced his family, and their faces looked honestly _surprised_. Like they hadn't expected us to really go through with it. I felt a surge of triumph and defiance. _See?_ I screamed inside my mind. _You didn't believe that Chad and I could do it! Well, we did, and I'm glad we did, but I'm upset that I'm glad…_

_Okay Sonny, push it out of your mind._ I commanded myself. To break the silence, I sat at the closest seat around the rosewood table. "Who wants bacon?" I held up the silver plate and flashed a toothy grin.

--

Looking back on that breakfast, I think it was the most awkward meal I've ever experienced. For one, I didn't look or talk to Chad _at all_. We were both relatively quiet, which was out of character for both of us. Chance pretty much just chattered on and on, while Mr. Cooper informed us that he had a business meeting that evening, but it was so far away that he would be spending the night at a hotel and driving back the next morning. La Canada, or some town like that. All I absorbed was that Mrs. Cooper absolutely hated the idea- but didn't say anything.

What is _with_ these Coopers?

"That was delicious, thank you Ruth!" I smiled gratefully at the friendly cook as she walked in.

"Clear the table, please," Mrs. Cooper flicked her hand around the table, as she sat stubbornly. I frowned; Ruth wasn't her slave.

"I can do it!" I suggested, standing up and starting to clear the plates.

"Sonny, sit down," Chad finally spoke, and obvious annoyance and embarrassment shone through his words. He was ashamed to have me as a girlfriend. _Fake-girlfriend._

I just pretended I didn't hear him. Besides, Ruth looked appreciative as she carried the heavy trays back into the kitchen. As I picked up Chad's glass, I noticed it was full of coffee. I stole a look at him, and once again, he just looked bored and ashamed. Crimson colored my cheeks, but out of anger this time.

"Oops!" I cried as I pushed Chad's glass onto his lap.

"AUGH!" He shouted, the hot coffee dancing across his shirt hem and pants.

"Awh, lemme help you!" I pretended to sound upset, so I took a small bowl of scrambled eggs that nobody had even touched, and with a smirk, smushed it into his hair. I didn't wait to see Chad's reaction, although I could hear his families: gasps and laughter (probably from Chance) But I held my head high and stormed out of the dining room, so I could give Ruth a hand.

The Coopers act like they rule the world. And how dare Chad talk to me like that- like he was so cool, so on top of things- well, now the scrambled eggs were certainly on top of a Thing.

But, I had to return eventually. The scene was amusing- Chad fuming, eggs threaded through his perfectly styled hair- and his pants and the bottom of his short soaked.

"Sonny, I love you!" Chance said between gulping laughter, pounding his fist on the table.

"Thanks Chance, but that's Chad's job," I smiled widely and patted my "boyfriend" on the shoulder. "This is just a little thing we do." I informed his parents.

"Yeah, it is." Chad agreed with me. Before I knew it, he had grabbed a glass of water and threw the contents in my face.

Chance howled.

So there was me, mouth gasping, anger crackling viscously in my eyes, standing there, water dripping off my chin, shaking. Chad was seated, a smirk crossing his face. His parents had no idea what was going on anymore.

"Chad, dear," Cate saved the day. "Why don't you take Sonny for a walk in the lovely garden outside? I think you both could use some fresh air."

"Fine." Chad scowled.

"Fine!" I echoed, and we both stormed out of the dining room.

Chad ignored me, just headed for the stairs.

"Uh, Chad?" I tried, following behind him.

I tried persisting, but he just went in the bathroom and tried picking eggs out of his hair.

"Look, I'm sorry," I said lamely, looking at his reflection in the mirror. He wouldn't even look at me.

"It's your fault anyway!" I exploded. I can't take silence.

"_What_ did I even _**do**_?" Chad yelled.

I sighed and began picking egg bits out of his hair. "When I tried to clear the table, like a normal teenager does! And the way you said 'Sonny, sit down'- it was like, you were so much better than me. Like I couldn't ever reach your family's standards." I explained.

"You don't have to worry about my family," Chad rolled his eyes. "My Grandmom loves you. So does Chance. My Dad doesn't _dis_like you, and well, Mom…" His voice drifted off.

"Done," I added, throwing the last egg bit in the sink. "And I am sorry for spilling coffee and eggs on you." I said sheepishly.

"Good," Chad retorted.

"Go change your clothes." I rose my eyebrows at him.

"You're in my room." Chad shot back.

"Fine! I'll leave!"

"Fine! Go!"

"Fine!"

"Good!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Ugh!" I shouted, turning on my heel and sitting down in the hallway. After like, a minute, Chad burst through the door in clean khaki pants and a white tee shirt. "I figured out why you're being like this," Chad announced, looking extremely proud of himself.

I rose uncertainly. "You mean, you figured out that you tick me off?"

Chad glowered at me. "No. I already knew that!" I gave in and smiled.

Chad continued. "You're all in a hormonal girly crisis-" (Chad made a face,) "Because we kissed." He waggled his eyebrows at me.

I gaped at him. How dare he suggest that? Even though it was true?

"You're so full of it, Chad." I snapped as we started down the stairs again. "That kiss meant nothing to me."

"Did it Sonny, did it _really_?"

"So, where's this garden?" I said perkily, swiftly changing the subject. Chad noticed and chuckled under his breath. If I counted corrected, we'd gone from being enemies to friends twice already in one day.

**Fire** and _ice_.

"It's in the backyard. But, we'll pass the family, so-" Chad held out his hand expectantly. My hand slid right into his easily and we strolled past the fancy living room where his family was lounged, making plans for the 'New Years Gala'. Is that a fancy word for shindig?

Chad continued until we reached high, glass doors. He pushed one upon and we were on a deck, gazing out at a large, lush green yard. "How do you have all this-" I gestured to the lawn, "In Los Angeles!?" I was used to gas, smog, and pollution!

"Ya know. Gardeners." Chad shrugged nonchalantly. His hand still curled around mine, he pulled me towards a brown path, that entwined with bushes of roses. There were tulips and daises sprouting all around the path, and butterflies glinting around in the sweet smelling air.

"Chad, this is magical," I breathed in the aromas and watched as a royal blue butterfly landed on my shoulder. "I'd never expect to witness anything like this in December!" I was awed.

Chad grinned down at me. He was obviously pleased at my reaction. "Yeah, it's a'ight. When I was little, I came here all the time," He looked into the sky, as if seeing a flashback from his past.

And at that moment, everything was fine between Chad and I. There we were, walking through the lovely garden, laughing and talking like two normal teenagers. Alone in the beauty, all the pressure from his family lifted from our shoulders, as if the butterflies could take the pain away and flutter off with it.

It didn't seem real. It was light, and peaceful. But then, Mrs. Cooper's ecstatic voice came down like a net over a butterfly.

"Sonny! You're mother's on the phone!" She cried gleefully, darting out to me and Chad. I looked at Chad, surprised. Why was my mom calling? Chad shrugged, and I grabbed the phone from Mrs. Cooper. She gawked at me until I asked her, a bit rudely, to go away.

"Hi, Mom!" I said excitedly. I hadn't heard from her in days.

"Honey, I have fabulous news!" Connie Munroe's voice trickled out of the other line.

"Really? What?" I asked curiously.

"I'm back in Wisconsin!" She yelled happily. "Your Aunt Kim's feeling a lot better, and doesn't need us anymore! So I figure you can fly to Wisconsin alone, if that's okay, and I'm sure you don't want to be staying at that Chad boy's home anymore…" Mom rattled on, and I gulped, looking at Chad. He looked so relaxed and at ease. He had no idea I was about to flip his vacation upside down.

--

Horror! D: Will Sonny leave Chad to go home? Will Sonny ditch her family and tradition to stick with Chad to the end? WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Tune in next time to find out! (Wow, that was cheesy. Just review and stuff so I can write the next chapter. :P )


	6. A Twinkle in your Smile

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: **So, who's seen the stills from the next episode? 3 The present Chad gave Sonny- an autographed picture of him (just like when they first met. It's so cute.) that says "To my biggest fan: I'm sorry. Chad Dylan Cooper" AUGH! :D I can't wait!

--

**[Chad's POV]**

I hadn't been in the garden in years.

The last time I'd been here, I was nine years old. I wasn't famous yet, just doing commercials- and my older sister, Caila, was still around, as was Chance. She was seventeen, and Chance was fifteen. Our parents were always bickering- my dad was never around, my mom was lonely, they just didn't get along. Ever. So, as usual, Caila had led us all out to the garden- our escape. We'd sit in the midst of moist air, the lush grass, the freedom. I was always in tears when my parent's fights escalated- and Caila would put her arm around me and ruffle my hair. She'd always tell me she'd be there for me. That she'd always love me, and so would our parents. Chance would nod his head solemnly, which was out of character for him. The three of us were happy when we were together. Chance, the practical joker, Caila, the smart mother hen, and me, the good-looking, talented, charming, amazing one. They protected me from the livid snarls being belted throughout our huge, desolate home.

**Then they left.**

Caila decided she had to go to college- and she was so smart, she got to go early. That was eight years ago. Back then, she wrote me letters, claiming she'd be back. That she'd never leave me alone with our destructive parents.

**But she did.**

I haven't heard from her in seven years. Chance went to college too- him coming back was a humongous shock. So anyways, they both abandoned me. The day after they both left, I went to the garden. I sat there, my gangly nine-year-old-boy arms around my knobby knees, and willed myself not to cry. _Emotions bring people down,_ I'd chide myself. _Don't show emotion. Then, you can't ever get hurt again._

I've been using that advice to this very day.

Now, I was back in the garden. It was as beautiful and majestic as always, and somehow, I didn't feel the rush of pain I'd been expecting. With Sonny holding my hand, I felt some of her internal warmth flow into me, and I felt _well_. My emotional shield dropped, and I was able to finally be myself around the house.

"Um, Chad?" Sonny interrupted my thoughts. The two of us were sitting on the marble bench overlooking the lilacs, and she had the portable phone cradled under her ear. "I'm going to take this inside."

"Whatever," I shrugged. I watched her retreat to the glass paned doors- her face looked strangely stricken. I hope nobody died.

After a moment, I stood up and shoved my hands into my pockets before ambling back to the house too.

The day kept getting weirder. My mother was sitting at the table, _humming_. How could she be happy? Dad was packing to go on a 'business trip' with Portlyn's mom tonight.

"Mom?" I plopped down across from her, staring bluntly. She was twirling her pin straight silvery blonde hair around her translucent finger.

"_Hmmm, hmm, deee hmmm,_ oh, what, dear?" Mom blinked and looked at me, her usually cold blue eyes glittering happily.

"Why are you **humming**?" I asked frankly. Her eyes widened, as did her smirk.

"Sonny didn't tell you her big news?" She exclaimed. "That's her mother on the phone. I chatted with her for a few minutes- Sonny's going back to Wisconsin!"

I blinked. And blinked again. I'm sure my face was stone. Sonny couldn't be going back. She wouldn't bail on me…would she?

"No she's not," I said hoarsely. "Sorry, hun." Mom's smirk was as wide as the Cheshire Cat's. "Your girlfriends bailing out on you."

"I'm going to talk to her," my voice was strained. I got up and followed the sounds of Sonny's voice.

How could she? She knew I hated being here at my family's house. She knew I had a wacked up family. She knew I hated Christmas. She knew everything about me and yet she was going to pick up and flee to her barn and pot roast.

Images flew through my head as I stomped up the stairs. One second, there was me and my siblings laughing in the garden. The next second, they disappeared, and I was alone, the start of my rude, snide days. A moment later, and there I was again, older this time, and Sonny was with me, filling me with happiness. And after an instant, I was alone again, glaring at the sky.

Somebody else had abandoned me.

_I can't believe I fell for this  
I fell through the hole  
Down at the bottom of your soul  
Didn't think you could go so low._

_Look at what you've done  
You're losing me is what you've won  
Got me planning to go solo._

--

**[Sonny's POV]**

"Honey, are you out of your mind?" My mother accused in pure surprise. I was sprawled over my bed, breaking the bad news to my mother.

"No." I said patiently. "And thank you. But I just can't go home right now. I'm staying until January first. Then, Chad will drive both of us back to Condor Studios."

She let that sink in. "Chad? I thought you two didn't even like each other." Poor Mom. She was so confused.

"You're making a mistake," Mom warned me before I could reply.

"Mom, stop!" I cried. I was getting fed up, and I was itching to finish this and return back outside."Look. I realize the tabloids go between the latest face off between me and Chad, and then 'Channy'. Don't read them, they'll confuse you. Oh wait; too late," I cracked. "Anyways. I don't dislike Chad. In fact, I'm starting to think I might li- I mean, not hate him as much as I did." I said quickly, my cheeks growing hot. "So, I'm staying. I'm not going to leave Chad, when he was the only one who helped me out. Unlike you," I reminded her.

"Allison, I had to go to Alaska to help Aunt Kim, you know that." Mom said tightly. "Fine, don't come home for Christmas. You'll disappoint a lot of people."

I couldn't believe this. She had disappointed me in the first place!

"No, Mom, you're wrong." I shook my head. "If I leave, I'll disappoint one person, and he's a lot more important to me then all the cows and chickens and cousins are. I have to go. I'll call you tomorrow." I hung up, then groaned, squeezing my eyes shut. My mother was so hard to deal with. With a sigh, I sat up on my bed, Indian style, and started thinking. I was trying to figure out what to get Chad for a present. I was considering writing a song and singing it for him, but that was kinda cheesy. Or I could get him a new mirror. But his parents might wonder why his girlfriend would give him something like that. It was a big mess. I took the folded up piece of paper from my pocket and inspected the lyrics I had already constructed.

"**There's a shine in your eyes, and a twinkle in your smile; I should let you know, I want you around for awhile."**

Yeah, I know it's sappy. But it had to be something girlfriend-y, since his parents would hear it too. And I had to admit, it was true.

Just then, my door was flung open, and in strode Chad, looking highly put out. I quickly shoved the paper behind me and grinned at him.

"Hey! Do you wanna go back outside, or do something else?" I asked chirpily. That's when I noticed the Death Glare on Chad's face.

"Shouldn't you start packing?" He folded his arms tightly across his chest. I stood up uneasily and glanced at him.

"No…why would I?" I replied.

Chad snorted and rolled his eyes. "To catch your plane to Hick-sylvania?"

I gave him a Look. "Clever." I said dryly. "But it's Wisconsin. And, oh, you heard the phone call, right? Well I'm not-" I started patiently.

"No. Go. I don't care." Chad shrugged. I narrowed my eyes.

"You wouldn't want me to go. You don't have to be mean all the time." I reminded him.

"I do when I have a reason to be!" Chad exploded.

"But you don't have a reason! I'm not-" I was getting annoyed. There I was, writing a song for Chad, and now he was biting my head off!

"I know you're going back to Farmville, Sonny." Chad held up a palm as if commanding me to shut up. "Go ahead. Have fun with your hick relatives. I'll have fun hanging out with _Chance_." Chad rolled his eyes.

Now it was me with the folded arms and the Death Glare. "Don't put down my family!" I yelled. "I know you hate your family, but you don't have to insult mine!"

Chad glowered. "Well excuse me, Miss Sunshine. Sorry my family isn't as perfect as yours."

I shook my head. "We're not going to stand here and fight about our families. We were getting along just fine three minutes ago."

"Three minutes ago you were ditching me- I mean, my generous invitation to spend the holidays at my estate!" Chad retorted.

"STOP!" I shouted. "Stop yelling at me for absolutely no reason! I just told my mother I couldn't go to Wisconsin because I wouldn't leave you here! But if this is how the rest of vacation is going to be-" I gestured to us arguing. "Maybe I SHOULD go," And with that, I turned on my heel and strode out of my room. My eyes were tear free; although I was upset, I was absolutely _livid_.

I walked indignantly down the elegant staircase, my face flushed. I didn't really know my way around the house, but I caught a glimpse of Cate, lounging in what appeared to be a small den. I entered cautiously, admiring the crimson colored walls, adorned with paintings; the cream colored carpet; and all the dreamily soft tawny colored furniture.

"Hi Cate!" I smiled tentatively, perching on the recliner. The sleek, white plasma screen TV was blaring a Christmas special soap opera, so naturally I had no idea what was going on. Cate's face lit up when she saw me. She looked well-dressed: tailored black pants and a fluffy red sweater. Her ashen skin seemed to glow, and her white/blonde hair curled above her ears.

She was the poster woman for a grandmother.

"Why hello, Sonny!" She cooed, patting the spot next to her. I complied, but Cate immediately noticed the troubled expression on my face. Her wrinkles increased as she asked, "What's wrong dear?"

I took a deep breath. Might as well get my feelings off my chest. Quickly, I poured out the entire story- Me telling my Mother I couldn't leave Chad, then Chad blowing up at me. To my surprise, Cate's face grew immensely sad. I threw her a quizzical look. "I'm sorry, dear, it's just that this doesn't surprise me. Chad's been abandoned so many times in his life, and the only way he deals with it, is by hiding his feelings, and showing only anger."

I let that sink in. Chad had mentioned something about an older sister. "Thanks Cate," I smiled. "I'm gonna go talk to Chad."

--

[Chad's POV]

"There's a shine in your eyes, and a twinkle in your smile, I should let you know, I want you around for awhile," I read slowly, eyes scrutinizing the sheet of paper I held up. I couldn't believe it. I'd just yelled at Sonny for leaving, when it turns out, she's staying. And now, she's writing a book about me! There was really no other option. Who else has shiny eyes and a gorgeous smile? Me. And there was plenty to write about. I never pegged Sonny as a 'writer person' but whatever. I've been waiting for somebody to write a book on me. I never thought it'd be my fake girlfriend though.

"Um, Chad?" Sonny's soft voice came curiously from outside her room. "Knock please!" I yelled back, smirking. Her room really was nowhere as good as mine. No wonder she wanted to crash in my room.

She muttered something unintelligent and burst in. She looked at me gravely, then sat down right next to me on her bed. I gave her a 'What's Wrong With You Look', but she placed her hand over mine. I stared down at it incredulously. Had I entered some sort of weirdo world?

"Chad, I know why you are frequently mean. I know you were abandoned as a child. I can help you," Sonny nodded slowly, like she was my therapist or something.

"Are you off your meds?" I chortled. "Oh, and you left this…" I held up the piece of paper and smirked as Sonny blushed and immediately let go of my hand.

"That's, a poem, I'm writing, for, my, horse," Sonny stammered.

"Is it Sonny, is it _really_?" I replied suavely.

"We were talking about your childhood traumas," Sonny snatched the paper from my hand, her face as red as a freshly harvested tomato.

"And I changed the subject," I shrugged. "Look, my past really doesn't concern you, a'ight?"

"It does if I'm going to live here for the rest of the week," Sonny shot back, sliding the paper into her pocket.

"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny," I grinned as I noticed how worked up she was getting. "My sister means nothing to me, so don't even worry. If you wanna worry about something, it'd be my throat, it's sore. Be a doll and get me a soda?" I pointed and winked at her.

"I never mentioned your sister!" Sonny exclaimed. "Aha!"

I wrinkled my nose. "And that says…?"

"That you DO care about Caila!"

"I NEVER SAID HER NAME!" I accused, jabbing a finger in the air. Sonny blinked. "Chad, you already told me her name yesterday. Stop trying."

I was about to retort, when I heard Ruth's maple syrup like voice from downstairs. "Lunch time!" She called.

"Let's go, girlfriend," I rose my eyebrows and flashed a movie star grin at Sonny, whose face was practically a stop light right about now.

"Am I Chad? Am I _really_?" Sonny batted her eyelashes at me before darting out of the room. I rolled my eyes as I trailed after her. I had a feeling I had not heard the last about my sister.

--

Reviewz? :D


	7. The Act of Comfort

**Chapter Seven**

**A/N: **Yay, guess who watched the new episode!? :D It was amazing. If anyone needs a link, send me a message here or on Twitter.

By the way, some of you are wondering why Sonny didn't just bring Chad to Wisconsin. Well, for one, that would've killed my whole idea. :P Two, I don't feel that Sonny's job at the Cooper's is done yet. And besides, there's going to be some fancy shindigs at the Cooper's, and who'd want to miss that?

Oh yeah. All the places I used are real places in LA :D How snazzy is that?

--

**[Sonny's POV]**

I'm not sure what I expected to be served for lunch on a normal December day, but it certainly wasn't a huge crystal bowl full of small, powered raviolis, displayed lavishly over an elegant Belgium lace tablecloth. Everyone was given a matching crystal glass, full of sparkling cider. Another bowl, filled generously with perfectly cut slices of Italian bread, was directly beside the fancy dish, and Ruth had even given everybody a very small plate with a slab of soft butter on it.

I felt like I was eating at the Queen's.

"Wow, Ruth, what is this? It looks amazing!" I praised the cook as she surveyed us.

Ruth smiled thankfully at me. None of the other Coopers had even muttered a word of thanks to her, not even noted her presence. "You're very sweet, dear. This is _Tortelli di zucca_, a very delicious Italian fare."

"Thank you!" I grinned at Ruth as she left. Cate winked at me; at least somebody was grateful for my peppiness. Chance, on the other hand, just kinda stared at me. My cheeks heated up and I stared down at my plate. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Chad noticed, and he clenched his fork as he glared at his older brother.

"Sandy, it is not necessary to thank the staff." Mrs. Cooper said coldly. She was obviously upset that I wasn't on a plane, leaving her be.

"Mrs. Cooper, if you refer to me as 'Sandy' or 'Sally' one more time, I'm going to throw my _Tortelli_ at you!" I fumed, shocking myself. I always respect adults, but I couldn't take it. "It IS good to thank your 'staff'. Look at this lunch." I gestured wildly to my plate, adorn with two raviolis and a slice of bread. "This is incredible. Usually I have a sandwich for lunch! If I were Ruth, I would've already poisoned your serving." Chad snorted but covered it up as a violent cough.

A silence followed, and I was embarrassed, but angry. I folded my arms and glared at the woman, whose expression remained empty. "_Sonny_," She spat. "You may be a friend of my son's, but that does not give you the right to-"

"Actually, we're not just friends. We're much more than that. Suck it up, Mrs. C." I smirked at her and patted Chad on the back for good measure. He started choking on his lunch and I chose to ignore it.

Mrs. Cooper's usually insipid skin grew a deep shade of scarlet. "You will not talk to me that way!" Her nostrils flared.

"Then don't talk to Ruth in that way, dear," Cate interrupted gently. "She's a wonderful woman, she deserves as much. Thank you, Sonny, for showing us this." Her face broke into a wide smile as she beamed at me. I smiled slightly.

The silence returned. Mr. Cooper sniffed and sipped his drink. "Well, let's enjoy this finely prepared _zucca_," I said pleasantly.

"I think you're the finely prepared one," Chance leaned back on his chair and grinned lazily at me.

"Dude. Back off." Chad warned.

"Chance, it isn't polite to act that way around your brother's significant other!" Cate crooned. Now, I was the one choking on my _zucca_ (which was very nicely cooked, but the mixture of ravioli and pumpkin filling wasn't my favorite). _Significant other?_

Everyone stared rudely as I coughed loudly, finally done gagging. I couldn't help it.

"Um, well, I don't really think that's the right term," I started awkwardly. Mrs. Cooper narrowed her icy, hard eyes at me. "Well, certainly you two are serious aren't you?"

I glanced at Chad helplessly. He had a mouthful of _Tortelli di zucca_, but he shrugged slightly.

"Um, we're serious, but we're not _married_," I explained, my cheeks on fire.

"What color shirt was Chad wearing when you first met him," Mrs. Cooper demanded.

I blinked at her. "Are you serious?" Was the lady off her meds?

"Do I _look_ serious?" Was her reply. Well, duh. She looked dead or something.

"Fine." I paused. "Chad was wearing a suit jacket, and a blue shirt." I guessed. He tended to always dress like that.

"Chad, is that correct?" Mrs. Cooper whirled towards her son, abandoning her meal. Jeeze, was she itching for us to break up or something. I wondered what her reaction would be if she found out we'd never gone out in the first place.

"I don't remember what I was wearing! I don't repeat outfits!" Chad said defensively.

I looked at him. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Chad narrowed his eyes at me. "What, like YOU don't dispose of an outfit after you're done with it?"

"No, because I have common sense. I'll try to get you some for a Christmas gift."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"**What are you two doing**?" Mr. Cooper roared. Chad and I widened our eyes. This wasn't probably couple behavior.

"It's just a little thing we do, right Chad?" I smiled widely at the Cooper parents, then at Chad. Slowly, he grinned back at me. "Yeah. It started back the day of the Prom, right?"

I giggled in return. "Yeah. That was a great night," I smiled earnestly at Chad, and he smiled back, gazing right into my eyes. We were both remembering how we had danced, holding each other close…for about five seconds.

Then Chance threw his roll at Chad. "Alright, we get it, you lovebirds. Stop!" He grouched as Chad winced and rubbed his head.

"It does surprise me that you two don't really act like a couple," Mrs. Cooper sneered.

"We do," I stammered. Chad's mouth was full again.

Chance snorted.

"Um, Sonny, didn't you want to…do that thing that required us leaving?" Chad addressed his now empty plate. Mine was still full, but I definitely wanted to get out of here.

"Yes! That thing!" I nodded my head vehemently. Then an idea popped into my head. "Well, I needed to go shopping for Christmas presents."

"We have Personal Buyers for that purpose." Mrs. Cooper sniffed.

I resisted rolling my eyes. "Well, Chad wouldn't mind driving me to a couple stores, would you sweetheart?" I rolled my head to the left to bat my eyelashes at Chad. He _did_ roll his eyes quickly, but agreed.

"But Chad, sweetie, you don't want to miss the desert, dearest darling!" Chance mimicked. He was obviously realizing I wasn't going to fall for him, and was growing bitter.

"Darn," Chad shot back in a monotone. We both leapt out of our seats and started to leave the Dining Room.

"Chad, give the lady a hug! You two are _so_ unaffectionate!" Cate scolded.

Chad and I both rolled our eyes this time. But before we exited, he came to a stop and gave me a Look that said "Well, we might as well." As clearly as if he had said it.

So I threw my arms over his shoulders, and he squeezed his arms around my waist, and we hugged. Cate cooed, and Mr. Cooper dog whistled.

I didn't want to let go. "This is sweet," I murmured quietly, so just Chad could hear. He didn't answer, but when he pulled apart, he gave me his signature grin.

--

"So, do you really have to go shopping, or did you just want to ditch my Mom?" Chad questioned as we drove down the highway, the sun shining, the palm trees swaying. Hard to believe tomorrow was Christmas Eve.

"Nah, I really need presents. One for you, at least. Maybe some coal for your mother," I sighed.

"One for me? Besides the book?" Chad pursued. I squished my eyebrows together in confusion. "What book? I was under the impression you didn't read,"

"Funny," Chad gave me a Look. "But when I was in your room. I saw the paper. You're writing me a book. I can tell. It's okay. You don't have to hide what's inside."

I stared incredulously at him. Then, I punched him in the arm.

"Ow!" He protested. "What was that for?"

"You are _dense_!" I cried. After some quick thinking, I added, "I already told you. It's a poem about a horse. I'm writing it for my Mom,"

Chad snorted. "Please. Like your horse has beautiful eyes and a beautiful smile?"

"Why would I think that about _you_?" I replied. Of course, I did think that, but I didn't want Chad to know until I finished the song.

"You already told me I had sparkly eyes," Chad replied, gazing out at the road.

"You already told me I had pretty hair." I answered, also looking at the road.

There was a pause.

"I kinda thought that whole conversation would change things," I commented honestly. _Wow, you just had to say that_. I immediately I regretted bringing up my secret, most personal thoughts.

Chad glanced at me before turning back to the road. "Change…what?"

My face was as scarlet as a tomato, in a room with a red light, with red lipstick on.

And that's seriously red.

"Well…like…things between, you and me," I said quietly. Why was I telling him this? True, I had envisioned him asking me out after that little conversation, or mentioning the fact that he liked me again…but no.

But Chad had just pulled into a parking lot. "Uh, we're here. Sunset Boulevard." I sighed and glanced around. It was like, a huge strip of stores, taking up the huge street. People piled around, laughing and shopping.

"Alright," I was supremely disappointed. It was silly of me to think that Chad would confess that he liked me. He probably only said that to Selena to prove her wrong. He didn't really like me. I felt kind of hollow inside.

"So, where do you wanna go?" Chad stuck his hands in his pockets and surveyed the Sunset Strip.

"Um, I'll just look around," I said halfheartedly. Chad glanced at me, looking vaguely concerned.

"Sonny-" He started, but I had already started my brisk walk towards the stores. I needed to clear my head.

I glimpsed a place called The Comedy Store, which looked like my cup of tea, but I wasn't buying anything for myself. And "The Whiskey A GoGo" probably wasn't something my Mom would like. So I just paraded into The Sunset Plaza.

The Plaza was certainly very clean, very nice. I window shopped around small stores until I came to a jewelry store. Most seemed to extravagant for my mother's taste, but one certainly seemed to glow, for me. It was a beautiful gold chain, with a beautifully cut garnet in the shape of a heart, small, glittering diamonds outlining it. It was the kind of necklace I could only fantasize about; no way I'd pay for something so expensive.

"Would you like that beautiful garnet necklace, miss?" A lissome woman prodded.

"Um, no thanks, I can't afford it," I sadly tore my eyes away from the sparkling jewel and the woman showed me where the cheaper items were displayed.

After a bit of searching, I found one that my Mom would absolutely love. It was a silver chain, with a shiny Mother of Pearl drop at the end. Not that expensive, and definitely her taste. As I left the store, I felt a surge of happiness, as if the purest ray of sunshine was radiating on my smile.

"Now, something for Chad," I murmured to myself. I was doubting finishing the song, since he didn't like me, he'd probably wrinkle his nose at me and feel awkward. Maybe a jacket! The idea sprung into my head. He wears jackets a lot. I padded into a small men's store, and after a great deal of searching and help from three older ladies finding their husbands gifts, I finally selected a cool brown leather jacket that was just Chad's taste.

Purchases hidden in bags, I swung them around humming as I walked down the Plaza. There were lots of little cafés there, and to my surprise, I saw Chad seated at one of those small tables for two, looking around. Probably for me.

Indignantly, I strode over to him from behind, and tapped him on the shoulder. "Is this seat being reserved?" I asked sweetly in obvious sarcasm.

Chad leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Since it's almost Christmas, I'm not going to insult you."

"Good," I shrugged, hanging my bags on the back of my chair.

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

"What are you doing here anyways?" I demanded bluntly. He looked relatively surprised as he gazed at me. "I'm trying to buy you a Christmas present. And what are you talking about anyway? I drove you here!" He said defensively.

"Oh, yeah." I blushed. "But, wait, you're getting something for me?" My heart fluttered.

Chad snorted. "Well, duh. My parents might be concerned when I don't give my 'girlfriend' a gift. It's your fault for starting that whole thing anyways." Chad glared at me.

Usually, I'd come back with a witty and clever insult. But right now, his snarls just hurt. I shrugged, sank back in my chair, and studied my clenched hands.

"Okay, relax, I was just kidding," Chad noticed my sulkiness. He studied my face. "Are you upset because of what you said in the car?"

I shrugged again and stood up. "No. I'm upset over what _you_ said in the car."

Chad stood up too. "I didn't say anything!"

Steadily, I looked into his eyes. I could see the realization hitting him. "Exactly." I nodded. "Can we go?"

Chad stared at the ground. "But I haven't found what I was looking for yet." He mumbled.

"Then go find it. I'll wait in the car." I smiled shortly and strode off.

--

Almost an hour later, I saw Chad's figure approach the car. The sun was shimmering against the gravel, the warm breeze was ruffling my hair. It was a gorgeous day. But I didn't really feel up to my usual sunshine.

"Hey." Chad smiled tentatively at me as he hopped in the car, a small bag in his hand. His hair was being mussed in the hot wind, and his eyes peered into mine expectantly. His clear, limpid blue eyes…gazing into mine…_that he's only looking at his reflection in_, I reminded myself.

"Did you find something?" I prodded him. He grinned again, probably assuming I was okay.

"Yeah. I think you'll like it," He sounded cocky.

"Let's go!" I chirped.

"No. Wait." Chad paused. "I'm…I'm…sorry."

"For what?" I pursued, turning to my left to look at him.

Chad looked at me in return. "For upsetting you. I didn't mean to. I just didn't know what to say." For Chad, that was as deep as it usually got.

"Do you know what to say now?" I asked hopefully, smiling at him encouragingly.

Chad fixed his eyes on me for a second, and opened his mouth. "Yeah. Well," He started. But at that moment, a car revved it's engine in back of us, ready to take off.

"We'd better get going." My heart sunk as Chad muttered these words. We drove in silence to his estate.

--

That evening, I sat Indian style on my tough bed. The gifts were tucked in my dresser, and I watched the TV, not really sure what was going on.

Just then, I heard some rapping on the door. "Come in!" I exclaimed. Chad opened the door, and leaned against the doorway.

"Heeeeeeey Sonny!" He winked at me. "There's a scary movie marathon on- wanna watch it with me?"

Okay, wow, no I did not. Scary movies, well, _scare me_. Intensely. Immensely. To the point of me screaming and shattering glass.

But all I said was, "Sure!" I hopped off my bed and padded down the hallway behind Chad. He turned swiftly to the left and we entered his room. His widescreen TV was on, and he hopped onto his bed. He patted the area beside him. "Have a seat," His eyes were focused on the TV.

"What movie is this?" I asked, nervously sitting beside Chad on the bed. His hand was, like, an inch away from mine.

"The Ring," Chad informed me. A movie about a ring? That didn't sound so bad. Rings were light and pretty.

Wow, was I in for a treat. My eyes were bulging, fists clenching in about five minutes, trying to keep myself from letting loose a blood-stopping scream.

I made it through for about an hour, eyes squeezed shut. My body was shaking. Chad, though, was oblivious. He was chortling and snickering all through the movie.

Then, I really couldn't stand it anymore. My scream must've shattered some glass, and Chad whirled around in shock. My body was quivering. I had never watched a scary movie before then. It was a rule I had strictly placed over myself: I didn't want to freak out.

Well, I was freaking out now. Immediately he turned the TV off, and threw his arm around my shoulders and pulled me into his shoulder. I squeezed my eyes shut and shuddered. The Ring was by far the worst movie I'd ever seen, and it wasn't even recent.

"Sonny, it's okay, it's just a movie," Chad soothed, his hand rubbing my hair comfortingly. I was so shook up I couldn't even grasp the fact that Chad was holding me.

"I know, I'm fine," I said, mostly to myself. Chad didn't let go of me though.

"Are you Sonny? Are you _really_?" Chad was doubtful; obviously the fear was bursting from my eyes.

"No." I admitted, curling my legs up, so I could rest my chin on them. "I'm sorry Chad. I shouldn't have ruined your movie." I said.

Chad rolled his eyes. "Oh, shut up. You didn't ruin it," His eyes flickered over to where his arm was secured around my shoulders.

"Well, it's late. I'll go back to my room," I rose unsteadily and walked cautiously to the door.

"Sonny," Chad started to walk after me, but I determinedly shut the door to my room and enclosed myself on my bed.

But obviously, that was no good decision. Every time I closed my eyes, that girl was right there, in my mind, ready to kill me or something. Not to mention, my bed was the picture of uncomfort.

"UGH!" I shouted, storming down the hallway and back into Chad's room. He was lounged on his bed, looking at the door. "Huh. You lasted about a minute longer then I figured," Chad smirked.

"Shut up." I groaned, curling up on my favorite chair.

"Sonny," Chad rolled his eyes. "I'm not going to let you sleep on the chair. It'd be rude for me to allow you that."

"Well, I can't sleep in my room!" I was helpless. I needed Chad's company; being alone after enduring a frightening cinema was dreadful.

"Well, sleep on here." Chad gestured to his bed. I was hesitant. Usually, I'd throw something at him. But he was genuinely concerned for me, and his sweet side didn't come out very often. And the thought of lying next to him was extremely comforting.

"Um, okay," I slid nervously under the covers and flipped over to the right. Chad was looking at me, smiling gently. "This is nice," He smirked at me.

"Oh, shut up." I chided, but I was grinning. I closed my eyes and was sure I was sleeping soundly, when I woke up, screaming and crying. Chad rubbed his eyes and stared groggily at me.

"Sonny? It's three in the-" Then he saw my face and his eyes cleared. We had been sleeping on complete opposite sides, but now Chad scooted over to me and putting his arm around me again.

"Man, I suck for showing you that movie," Chad complained, rocking me gently. Already my tears had cleared, and I was sniffling in embarrassment.

"I'm better; I'm sorry," I looked dolefully up at Chad, who was pretty frustrated.

"Stop apologizing," Chad whined. "You can save that for later this morning, when my Mom walks in and sees you in my bed."

"Shut up!" I repeated, hitting his shoulder with my head. "I was scared from the movie, and you were helping me from killing myself."

"It wasn't that scary," Chad commented.

"Uh, yeah, it was! Did you see her!?" I trilled, gripping Chad's hand tightly. I'd never felt so comfortable in my life. I felt warm and happy all over, even though a minute ago I'd been traumatized. Chad was holding me, all was right in the world. The moment would only be better if a sprig of mistletoe was dangling overhead.

It was silly, but I tilted my head upwards, just to check. Chad noticed and wrinkled his eyebrows. "What are you looking at?"

I was already ready to curl up and fall asleep again. "Mistletoe," I murmured, releasing myself from Chad's grip and sinking low into the covers.

"There is no mistletoe, Sonny," Chad snickered, following my lead. He rolled to the left so he could face me.

"Do you want me to kiss you?" Chad asked cockily.

I stared at him, pretty awake now.

"What?" I sputtered. Well, duh, of course I wanted him to. But was I going to admit it? No. And did I want him to kiss me like this? Not exactly.

"Do you want me to-" Chad said slowly.

I yawned again. "I heard you," I said sleepily. "But it'd be kinda weird for you to kiss me here,"

"Aha! You do want me to kiss you! And who wouldn't? I AM Chad Dylan Cooper after all…"

"For the love of Christmas, Chad? Go to sleep."

"Hold on." Chad poked me until I cracked my eyes open. My heart fluttered as I watched Chad slowly bend his head towards mine. Oh Jeeze. He was going to kiss me. At three in the morning. In his bed. No freakin way.

But to my pleasant surprise, Chad merely kissed me softly on the forehead. "Good night, Sonny. I'll give you a real one for Christmas," Chad started to roll back over to the right; away from me.

"No! Wait!" I cried softly. Chad leaned back over to me, his face inches from mine. "Stay there, and stay awake until I fall asleep. I'm still freaking out." I ordered him.

Chad grinned lazily. "Sure."

And after a few minutes, I finally fell asleep into a deep slumber, never happier in my life.


	8. Christmas Eve

**Chapter Eight**

**A/N: **Yay, thanks for all the positive reviews on the last chapter! :D I loved writing it. So, yeah, keep it up! =] Note that this chapter is more "T", because it has vague sexual references made by Mrs. Cooper. Ignore her, she's just rude. Sorry I took so long updating, this chapter just took a long time to write. :P

Dedicated to **TrinityFlower of Memories** and **sonnycentral**, because they're cool, and they helped me from killing myself over writing this long chapter. :P

--

**[Sonny's POV]**

Last Christmas Eve, I woke up in my small bedroom in Wisconsin, to the smell of warm, sumptuous cinnamon buns baking in the kitchen, their scent wafting into my room and causing me to wake up instantly. I could hear the sounds of the farm, and of the little children squealing as they admired the Christmas Tree. It's always been an exciting, festive morning.

This Christmas Eve, I woke up to a stale quiet. The estate was still, and all I could smell was the faint odor of smoke- the fireplace had burned out. I cracked my eyes open and yawned; that's when I noticed Chad's left arm was strewn over me- and Jeeze, it was heavy. _Holy God!_ My mind screamed when I remembered where I was- Chad's room, more to the point_, in his bed_. Luckily, he hadn't pulled anything- he'd just gone to sleep. Of which I was grateful. I tried to lift Chad's arm off me, but I didn't want to wake him up.

"Oomf!" I croaked as Chad's arm fell right back on my face. There it was, right over my nose. "This is extremely uncomfortable," I scowled. I gave up; and threw Chad's arm off of me, so it landed comfortably to his side. My eyes locked on his cute sleeping frame- his mussed blonde hair, the calm he acquired when he wasn't being an egotistical jerk.

Around then, I heard some rustling in the hallway. "Good, people are up. I want breakfast," I murmured hungrily. Lightly, I tugged on Chad's arm. "Cha-ad, wake up!" I sang softly. Chad grunted, but peered at me. "What time is it." He demanded.

"I dunno, maybe, like, eight?" I shrugged. Chad groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes. "So, how'd you sleep?" He mumbled tiredly, his blue eyes misty with sleep.

"Good." I offered a small smile. "Thank you."

Chad yawned and glanced at me. "For what?"

"For letting me crash in here. I wouldn't have gotten a wink of sleep if it weren't for you," I gave him my signature toothy grin and he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, whatever," He shrugged off the compliment. "You might wanna get out of here before somebody-"

Just then, the door swung open, and there was Chance, engrossed in his cell phone.

Chad and I gaped and looked at each other furtively, then scooted away from each other as far as we could. We'd been pretty close together.

"Hey Chad, did I leave that fake lotion that turns your skin blue in here? I was gonna give it to Sonny for Christmas," Chance finally glanced up, and his eyes widened when he saw us together. Then he hooted.

"My, my, my," He whistled. "Mom's gonna love this," He turned out the door. "HEY MA! CHAD AND SONNY ARE IN THE SAME BED!" He roared.

Chad and I groaned. "Chance, how could you?" I cried. "She's gonna think I'm a-"

Mrs. Cooper strode in the room, already dressed primly in a lavender dress and a gauzy scarf. "Chance, darling, surely they aren't-" Then her eyes bugged out, she gasped, and clutched Chance's arm. Chance guffawed, and I chided myself on not darting out of the room earlier.

"It's not what it looks like," I explained, chuckling. "It's actually a really funny story, I'll tell you some other time…" I quickly scampered out of the bed and tried to get past Chance, but he was big.

"Really," boomed the enraged Mrs. Cooper. Her eyes pierced into mine, and I shrunk back, feeling awkward in my flannel pajamas. "Does it go like, 'You're a slut'?" Her voice oozed with sarcasm.

My jaw dropped as low as it could muster. "Okay, hold the phone, I told you it wasn't what it looked like-" I held my hands up defensively.

"You're in my son's bed!" She howled, her face a bright shade of maroon.

"Mom, shut up," Chad snapped, suddenly at my side, arms crossed. "We watched a scary movie last night, Sonny was really freaked out. She couldn't go to sleep; especially since you gave her the worst room in the whole place!" He fumed. "So I told her she could sleep in my bed. We didn't do anything! We didn't even touch!" I smiled gratefully at him, although I was stung at what I'd just been called.

Mrs. Cooper paused. "Did you _want_ to do anything?"

"Mom!" Chad was either appalled or horrified…or perhaps both. Either way, his face lit up like a traffic light.

"Don't let it happen again, or she'll be thrown out of the house," Mrs. Cooper announced. And under her breath, she whispered, "The little slut,"

"Stop it! I'm not slutty! Not at all!" I cried, actual tears filling my eyes. To just stand there, helpless, and get insulted like that…family didn't do that, at least the family I know.

"Let's go downstairs," Chad gave his mother a disgusted once over before taking my hand and whisking me out of the room. He didn't talk, just continued to lead me down into the always spotless kitchen. Chad plopped down on the counter and looked at me, hard.

"Sorry about my Mom. She's never really been…'nice'," He flashed some air quotes.

I tried to smirk. "Well, then I see which parent you're must like,"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Don't try. You know I'm not like her."

"I know," I said quietly. "Thanks a lot for defending me. I can't believe she called me a slut," I shuddered. Chad nodded. "Don't take it personally,"

We were both quiet. The cute happiness we'd felt last night had been replaced by a hollowness.

"Should we join them for breakfast?" I piped up after a paused.

Chad looked at me. "I don't want to. You like Lucky Charms?"

I snorted. "Who doesn't? Hit me up!"

Chad finally smiled and pawed through cupboards and the sparkling white fridge. He placed two bowls, two spoons, a carton of milk, and a box of Lucky Charms on the counter. Soon, we were sitting across from each other, casually slurping cereal. It was a lot more comfortable then the _zucca_ from yesterday.

In an attempt to lighten the morning, I clattered my spoon into my empty bowl and grinned at Chad. "So, what's on today's agenda?" Chad scrunched up his face in thought. "Oh, right. We're going to the DeSaulo's Christmas Eve Ball tonight," He nodded.

I groaned. "Another fancy shindig thing?" I buried my head in my hands.

Chad rolled his eyes. "It's not that bad. Good food. They've got a sweet house, I mean, mansion. Lake in the backyard. Six stories tall. Extremely wide-"

"That's very interesting, Chad," I interrupted, resisting the urge to roll my eyes. Like I cared how big their house was. "But do we have to get dressed up?"

Chad nodded. "It's called a 'Ball'. Not a 'Casual Friday'," he grunted. I narrowed my eyes at him. "So do I have to wear one of Caila's dresses again?"

Chad shrugged. "If you want to. Or Ruth could go pick up something for you."

"I wouldn't want Ruth to have to go buy a dress for me," I said plainly. "I'll take one of the dresses that Caila never wore,"

Chad shrugged again. At the mention of Caila Cooper, I cocked my head to the side and got lost in thought. The gears in my head started turning- what if, somehow, I could get Caila to come for Christmas? Chad would probably be either delighted or livid, but wouldn't it be wonderful if their family could reunite? Well, of course Mr. Cooper was still who-knows-where, but he had to be back for Christmas…right?

"What are you planning?" Chad interrupted my thoughts, with arched eyebrows.

I forced a loud laugh. "_What are you talking about_?" I squeaked, standing up.

Chad snickered. "Sonny, I know people. You have that **look **you get when you're making a stupid plan."

My mouth formed a perfect 'O'. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Chad," I said stiffly. "But I have to go."

"Going to go set up the dumb plan!" Chad shouted as I flounced out of the kitchen. Dang, he knows me well.

I prowled around the mansion, searching for the friendly grandmother, while stealthily avoiding Mama Cooper, who probably still had her britches in a bundle. I knew Mrs. Cooper wouldn't help me, and this plan was too good to pass up.

--

**[Chad's POV]**

"Chance!" I bellowed, stalking through a barren corridor. Sonny had run off to do something I didn't care about, so I was ready to give my brother a piece of my mind.

"You rang?" Chance slid into view, a mischievous grin etched onto his face. His light blonde hair was gelled up in its usual weird way, and he was wearing gray tailored pants and a green and blue plaid sweater vest. On me, that outfit would've looked cool. On him, it looked dorky.

"Dude. Why'd you tell Mom Sonny was in my room? She's about to explode!" I snapped, folding my arms primly across my chest.

Chance guffawed and began strolling away from me, so that I had to quickly scamper behind him.

"Chad, Chad, Chad," he began mockingly. "That 'tone' may have worked on Caila, but it has never and _will never_ work on me. You can't intimidate your older brother, pal," His face twisted into a jeering smile.

I flinched as he mentioned Caila, but brushed it off. "Whatever;" I said dismissively. "Why'd you tell?" Now, we were briskly padding through the main hallway, and Chance plopped down on one of the decorative chairs we weren't allowed to sit on.

"Mom wants you to break up with Sonny," Chance explained. "When you break her heart, I can be a rebound," He winked and pointed a finger pistol at me, whistling.

"Dude, you're twenty three!" I cried. "She's sixteen. That's a six year age difference. And anyways, Sonny doesn't even like you as a _person_," I accused. Chance didn't take the blow, just patted down his gelled locks.

"But I only look about twenty. And with my winning smile and dashing personality, who could resist me?" Chance beamed.

I stared him down. "Like every girl you've ever liked."

Chance snickered. "Harsh, baby brother. How many girlfriends have _you_ had?" His eyes flashed, daring me to answer.

I glared back. "Like…a lot!" I said elusively, turning to leave. I had to get outta there before the truth was found.

Chance was quick though, and somehow he juked past me and stood dangerously in my path.

"How. Many." He said flatly.

I sighed, annoyed. "One," I said snidely. "Sonny."

Chance cackled, loud, hiccupping giggles. I wondered what his reaction would be when he found out I wasn't really even going out with her. My first and only girlfriend, was in fact, a lie. I ignored Chance and swiftly walked out of the hall, my mind buzzing. How could I be seventeen and not have had a girlfriend yet? I was a TV sensation for crying out loud! I've been on countless dates with co-stars, posed with pretty girls for publicity- but no girlfriend. I've had a stupid crush on Sonny for months, and where had it led me? Nowhere. And thanks to her, I was forced to pretend she was my girlfriend, which was clearly a slap in the face, since nothing was ever going to change between us.

I reached my room and sat down on the comfortable chair, not even noticing it. I was too wrapped up in this problem.

"_I kinda thought that whole conversation would change things."_

"_Change…what?"_

"_Well…like…things between, you and me."_

Wow. Right. Sure. Things were never going to change. I had to admit that I had thought things were changing yesterday. I thought she was trying to say that she liked me. But, clearly, she wasn't; she would've come right out and said it. I had done everything in my power. I'd told her we should hang out sometime; I was her fake date when she needed me; I'd hung around and danced with her at Prom; I set up that movie audition for her; I'd even stopped the demolition of her precious prop house!

I was starting to wonder where I even stood with Sonny.

--

Ruth had decided against feeding us a huge lunch, since there'd be a five star meal at the DeSaulo's Ball. She merely served everyone this sherbet crap to 'soothe our pallets'. All I'd had to eat today was a bowl of cereal and a lump of sherbet. In case you didn't guess, I was starving. I didn't see Sonny for a few hours; she was busy with Grandmom, doing whatever. I stayed in my room and watched TV . I guess I was in a Mood after the whole talk with Chance.

"Chad, darling!" Mom's voice trilled up the staircase, and I rolled my eyes as I heard her clatter down the hallway and towards my doorway. We'd be leaving for the ball in about an hour, and she was all done up: a sheer black gown with a scalloped neckline, with a fancy diamond necklace with a matching headband in her beehive-like up due. I couldn't even see her feet. Mom tends to overdress.

"Hi, Mom. You look…nice." I smiled at her. I'm charming.

Sure enough, Mom's face lit up in a blissful grin. She twirled into my room and then studied me. "Thank you, my sweet, now…" She eyed me warily. "What are you going to wear?"

I glanced down at my jeans and red T-Shirt. Couture. "Uh, the black tux I wore to our party?" I said in more of a question. No doubt Mom would forced me into something else.

"Why, heavens no!" An expression of pure horror crossed her face. "I thought you didn't repeat outfits!" She accused. "I got Beth to fix you a brand new tuxedo, and she sent a dozen silk ties over, so we can see Sonny's dress so you match…" Mom didn't cringe when she muttered Sonny's name, she was too caught up in the fashion.

In a flash, she left my room and returned with the suit. It looked like my other one, but whatever. She also tossed a bag full of ties onto my bed. "Go find Sonny and tell her to get dressed." Mom ordered. "Then decide which tie will match. I'll see you downstairs." Mom kissed me gallantly on each cheek before sweeping out of the room.

I sighed. Mothers.

I quickly changed into the black tux, then left to find Sonny. Her room was empty, but eventually I found her in Caila's dust strewn room.

"Sonny?" I pursued. She whirled around, clutching a dark red dress that would look really great on her. It had a black beaded bodice, with an embroidered neckline.

"Oh, hi," She flashed a toothy grin at me, and I tentatively returned it. I hadn't forgotten about my previous thoughts.

"Have you found a dress to wear? We have to get ready…"

Sonny sighed and looked dreamily at the dress. "I think I'll wear this," She decided. "The color reminds me of this beautiful thing I saw at the store yesterday…" She said wistfully. Then she shook her head. "Sorry. I'll get changed." She gave me a quick once over. "Don't you look handsome," She smiled.

"Do I, Sonny? Do I _really_?" I couldn't help wondering if she was only saying that since we were 'fake dating'.

Sonny giggled. "Yes, you really do," She said teasingly. Then she rose her eyebrows. "You gonna go? I need to get dressed."

"I don't think I wanna do this anymore!" I blurted out. Sonny's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused, crossing her arms over the dress.

"The pretending to go out," I said after a pause. Already, I was regretting my words. She didn't understand that by that, I meant I wanted to go out for real!

Sonny pursed her lips. "Why?" She demanded. "Listening to your Mom?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. There we stood, facing off.

"Well, no, I just meant-" I said uncomfortably.

"That I'm not good enough?" She screeched. "I'm not as pretty, as cool, as rich as you _Coopers _expect people to be? Just because you and your family are selfish, stuck up, egotistical, self centered-" She started rattling off insults, and I felt myself growing angry.

"Is that what you _really_ think of me?" I stipulated furiously.

Sonny's glare faltered a bit. "Well, not recently…I thought you were proving to be different…but apparently, I was mistaken." She exclaimed.

"You don't even know WHY I suggested we stopped pretending to be a couple!" My voice rang loudly.

"Maybe I don't care!" Sonny retorted.

"Good!"

"Good!"

"_Fine_!"

"_**Fine**_!"

"Sonny!" Grandmom's tinkling voice echoed from downstairs. "Would you come down for a second?"

Sonny gave me a last infuriated glower. And were there…tears in her eyes? No way. Sonny wasn't a crier. Without a word, she stormed haughtily out of the room.

With a pang, I sat down on the floor, wondering if I had just made a huge mistake.

--

**[Sonny's POV]**

After helping Cate locate her silver heels, I scurried back upstairs, furtively passing Chad's room without a glance. I simply walked with purpose into my room, firmly locked the door, and changed into the burgundy dress. I adored it from the first glance, it had a dark red and black puffy skirt that fanned out halfway to my knee; the black and deep red bodice; and the silky material. The perfect dress. The only issue was the dropped neckline (Not that low cut, but enough to expose my fair skin.) After brushing my hair and doing my makeup, I pawed around in my duffel, but there was no necklace that would match.

With a sigh, I twirled slowly in front of the mirror. That's when I noticed something of a dark ebony reflecting from my bed. I cocked my head to the side, and realized with was the kind of velvet box you get at a fancy jewelry store.

I whirled around and stepped over to the perfectly made bed. There it was, a small black velvet box, nestled on top of a sheet of paper (again, sealed with the Cooper crest- a 'C' with a vine wrapped around the center, a vibrant rosebud in the center. The fact that the Coopers had their own seal made me feel jealous resentment at once.)

I sat down on the bed and read the note out loud. "I'm sorry. We have to talk. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper." I enunciated slowly, a small grin forming at the corners of my lips. Chad doesn't admit when he's wrong often, so when he does apologize, you know he's serious. "Yes, we do," I murmured, slipping the note into the black bag I'd be bringing with me to the ornate event. Next, I slowly, cautiously open the black box, heart pounding.

I gasped loudly when I saw the beautiful garnet heart necklace cradled quietly on the material. The shiny gold chain, the shimmering garnet heart gilded by a thin gold line, dotted with perfectly cut diamonds. The necklace most girls only dream of receiving- and it would accent my dress wonderfully.

With slightly watered eyes, I fixed the clasp behind my neck, gazing at my reflection in the mirror. Chad had bought me the necklace I had wistfully yearned for. He'd probably purchased it for a Christmas present, but delivered it to me in an attempt to get back on my good side.

It worked. For the most part. I was still upset and confused towards Chad. Why did he want to 'fake break up'? His parents and brother would be outraged! I thought we were getting along. I had worked all day to get Caila to come home, and this was how he repaid me. "It makes sense," I murmured. "He never told me he liked me." I flashed back to that car ride to Sunset Boulevard, how he 'didn't know what to say'. More like he didn't wanna hurt my feelings. Too late, bub.

_But he did get you that necklace_, I reminded myself. Ugh. My brain was starting to hurt, it seemed to be quelled with Chad's mixed signals.

I realized I couldn't sort this out, right here, right now. Chad would have to keep his promise; we'd have to talk.

--

Downstairs, Mrs. Cooper was yelling directions at Chance, who looked impatient but still care free. "Mom, it's not that hard. We get in the limo. We drive in the limo. We get out of the limo. Sonny can probably handle it." Chance persuaded his reluctant mother.

"I can handle it," I agreed, parading into the room. Mrs. Cooper looked…lovely. I guess. Chance looked nice, in a dark green suit with a tie that said "Jingle Bells, Santa Smells" written across it multiple times in neon green. The whole affect was…green; but somehow, Chance pulled it off. His hair was gelled up again, and his shoes were…green. Debonair.

"Sonny, baby!" Chance's face broke into a wide smile, and he waved like a little boy. I laughed and waved too, giving Mrs. Cooper a giant smile.

Was that meager twitch of her lip considered a smile? Perhaps. It was a start. "Fine, then. Chance, please take Sonny to the car. Chad, my darling, is already situated, along with Mother. Charles will be either meeting us at the party or coming home later tomorrow."

"Dad's coming to your ex-husbands' ball? Charming," Chance snickered. Mrs. Cooper pursed her lips and glowered at her eldest son. So, the drama continues.

"Probably not. He and Ms. Murray are currently enlaced in an important meeting. So who knows. Get in the car."

"Enlaced?" Chance hooted under his breath, then he gestured for me to follow him.

"WAIT!" Mrs. Cooper bellowed. I twirled around and faced her warily.

"Your dress. It's rather short." She said pointedly. Another slut reference, I suppose.

But I didn't shrink back. I stuck my chin in the air and replied, "I have Chad in case I get cold," Mrs. Cooper looked infuriated, but Chance and I strode outside, where a gleaming white limo was waiting.

"Kids sit back here," Chance rolled his eyes, opening a door all the way at the back. I slid in, heart racing, extremely nervous: Chad would be sitting back there. We'd just had a bad fight. He'd given me the most wonderful necklace. But…?

The interior was slinky black, with a wide, rounded back with a half-circle couch thing for us to sit on. There was a transparent gray wall that I could see the shadowy gray reflection of Cate in. She was sitting in the middle, and quickly, Mrs. Cooper strode in.

With a shaky breath, I glanced at the seat. There was Chad, slouched against the far wall, arms crossed, his sparkly blue eyes looking at me expectantly.

Without a word I plopped down on the opposite side from him, copying his posture. Chance obliviously sat between us. "MOM," He leaned over and rudely pounded on the thin glass. I watched Mrs. Cooper's gray silhouette peer behind her shoulder, as the limo pulled out of the driveway. "IS THIS THE ONE WITH THE SODA BAR?"

Chad poked him on the shoulder. "Dude, do you see a soda bar?" He asked warily.

"No," Chance scowled. "Why'd we get the bad limo?"

"Well, back in Wisconsin, a 'limo' meant riding side saddle on a blind horse, and lemme tell you- that's never a good ride," I chuckled. Chance stared bluntly at me.

"You're not as cool as I thought," Chance shook his head slowly, clucking his tongue.

"Thanks," I said flatly, rolling my eyes. Chad snickered, and I shot him a Death Glare.

Back to the awkward silence. Chance whistled, looking from Chad (who was looking out the window) to me (who was fiddling with the necklace while staring out the window).

"Well, isn't it feeling a bit Tension-y in here," Chance guffawed. Chad and I rose our eyebrows at the exact same second. What happened next will probably haunt me for the rest of my life. Chance found this button that rolled down the transparent glass barrier, and started crawling through it. His foot bashed me in the face. I squealed and clutched my nose, cringing, as Chance ignored his mother's squawks and finally sidled in. With a final smirk at Chad and I, he rolled the window back up.

"Are you okay?" Chad asked automatically. I flinched and rubbed my nose. Imagine getting a huge foot slammed in your nose! Not pleasant.

"Yeah," I lied, giving him a wavery smile.

"So. Did you like the necklace?" Chad asked causally, adjusting his collar.

"Yeah, I love it!" I gushed, coming to life and beaming. "How'd you know I wanted it!?"

"The lady in the jewelry store mentioned you coming in and drooling over it. I had some money in my pocket, so I thought why not," Chad grinned.

"A few thousands?" I cocked my eyebrows.

Chad shrugged nonchalantly.

I smiled into my lap. "Chad, can I ask you something?"

Chad eyed me. "Uh, sure."

"Why don't you want to fake go out anymore?" I wondered.

"Why do you _want_ to fake go out?" Chad shot back cockily.

"What?" I exclaimed. "What are you talking about? Didn't you realize your Mom would kick me out of your 'estate' if she knew I was just some random girl?"

Chad smirked. "You just want to go out with me. It's okay. Admit it. Every girl fantasizes about going out with me. It's a common thing really-"

"You are so dense," I deadpanned. Well, actually, I guess he wasn't, since it would be nice to go out with him for real…but that wasn't the point.

Chad shrugged in his egotistical way, and then I rose an eyebrow again. "You never answered my question,"

Chad let out a gusty sigh and looked down for a second. "Fine. The reason is-"

"We're here!" Chance shouted, pounding his fists on the glass pane. Chad looked relieved and he hopped out of the car.

"Yay," I muttered, also getting out of the car. We were parked in a long, circular driveway, and in the center, was an actual gold fountain. Seriously. There was a golden fish standing in this golden pool of water, and out of its sturdy mouth, came an outpour of water. Incredible.

"Why don't you guys have a fountain?" I teased Chad as we walked towards the house. Chad gave me a Look and said nothing. The house was quite beautiful, more colorful then the Cooper's 'estate'. It was still as large, but was a soft brown color with spring yellow piping- it looked like a giant gingerbread house, with white décor crawling up the railings- just like icing on a gingerbread house. It was delightful, with a wraparound porch, and when I craned my neck, I could see a tranquil lake nestled behind the house.

"It's beautiful!" I exclaimed, eagerly following Mrs. Cooper, Cate, and Chance up to the front door. Chad muttered something unintelligible under his breath, which I ignored.

"Howard always had good taste," Mrs. Cooper mused, her eyes misty. Obviously she was having some sort of Flash Back.

Then the door swung open, and a happy looking man greeted us. He was pretty tall with thick brown hair and a good natured smile. "Charlene!" He cried, shaking hands heartily with Chad's mother. She looked awed. "So nice to see you again, where's Charlie? Never mind that, where are the kids. CHANCE, my good fellow, don't you look young! Not a day over 18…" He shook Chance's shoulders and pushed him inside, along with Mrs. Cooper.

"And Cate, you don't look a day over eighty!" He boomed, laughing vigorously. Cate chuckled, greeted him, and walked inside the lavish hallway.

"Chad! Such a handsome young man, you always were, your parents had their doubts but I was always rooting for you! Speaking of roots, your hair is incredible!" Howard roared energetically, slapping the not-so-energetic Chad on the back. He smiled and said "Yeah, it is."

"So modest," Howard chortled. "And who's this lovely lassie?" He grinned widely at me. I grinned in return.

"This is Sonny Munroe, she's my girlfriend," Chad gave me a big smile, and I blushed. "Oh, you're on So Random!" Howard yelled excitedly. "I watch that show every week! I'm Howard DeSaulo, call me Howard…come in, come in, what a catch Chad, how'd you reel in this dame?"

Chad paused, then a smirk rose across his features. "Well, Sonny's been in love with me since she came to Condor Studios. Sent me letters. Followed me around."

I punched him in the shoulder when Howard wasn't looking. Chad flinched but continued. "So yeah. She's been crazy about me all along."

"That's a lie," I beamed at Howard as he lead us down a hallway and into the ballroom. It was gigantic, and lavishly decorated for Christmas. Gigantic trees, complete with decorations and angels, filled the room with the wonderful scent of pine. The entire room was decorated for the Holidays- there was a dance floor, and about fifty wide tables, with candles shimmering brightly. The laughter and calls of the guests made the room feel homey. It was like the opposite of the Cooper's party- the children were running around, having a ball.

The doorbell rang once more. "Oh, more guests, more guests," Howard patted his wide belly. "Food'll be out soon, enjoy yourself, lake out back, dancing in here, badda bing, badda boom…" He scurried off to the door.

"He's awesome!" I chirped to Chad. We were standing in the entrance. "So where do we sit?"

Chad stuck his hands in his pockets and looked around. "Each family gets their own table. So let's go over here. I wonder where Jacob is…he's a little older then us, we used to hang out together…"

"Awh, you had friends!" I cooed. Chad gave me a strange look. "I meant, friends when you were little. Sorry." I blushed furiously; I must've sounded cruel. "It's just hard to picture you as a little kid."

Chad snorted and led me to the table. "It's easy to picture you. Pig tails. Plaid shirt. Cowboy hat and boots. Working on a farm. Eating corn on the cob. Buck toothed."

"Buck toothed?" I cried. "No way! And that is so stereotypical. Just because I'm from the country doesn't mean I'm a hick!" I huffed.

"Sure it doesn't," Chad said soothingly. "But you are," He plopped down beside an empty chair, and I filled it. Mrs. Cooper and Cate were enthralled with the appetizers- little egg things, teensy black dots, on a plate shaped like a snowman. Endearing.

"Fine. Here's what you were like as a kid. Sweater vest. Perfect hair. Starring in a cereal commercial." I said flatly.

"How'd you know?" Chad exclaimed, patting down his hair. I laughed and fiddled with the necklace again.

"Chad, why did you get me this? You could've given me another signed picture, but you got me something really special," I whispered, leaning in closer to him, so nobody else would hear. Chad gazed steadily back.

"Because…I was trying to tell you…" Chad said so quietly I could hardly hear. Nonetheless, my heart starting pounding.

"Tell me what?" I prodded.

"Chad!" A delighted voice exclaimed, darting over to our table. Chad and I instantly leaned away from each other and looked up. My heart sank. There, running over (even though she was wearing sparkly black stilettos) was Portlyn Murray. Her glossy brown waves cascaded over her tanned shoulders and her eyes glinted. She wore heavy makeup, and this black tube dress that looked incredibly tight.

"Hey, Port," Chad nodded his head towards his co-star, who sat down delicately on his lap.

I was surprised that there wasn't steam pouring out of my ears.

_Port_? _**PORT**_? She had a nickname? I didn't have a nickname. And what the hell was she doing, draped over my boyfriend? I mean, my fake boyfriend?

"What are you doing here?" Chad asked, looking up at Portlyn, who was still curled up on his lap, ignoring me completely.

"My father's friends with Mr. DeSaulo," She replied, twirling a lock of hair around a slender finger. I stood up and waved my hands impatiently at Chad, who was oblivious.

"Oh. He's my Mom's ex," Chad shrugged. "So when do when are we getting the scripts for the new season?"

"Right after break," Portlyn replied.

"Hello!?" I yelled. Portlyn twisted her head around and rolled her eyes. "What?" She said pointedly. "We're talking," She patted Chad on the shoulder. Chad simply blinked.

"Fine. Go ahead. Talk." My voice dripped with sarcasm. "I'm leaving," I stood up, flushed in annoyance, and started to walk away.

"Sonny!" Chad called plaintively.

I ignored him and joined another table. They all had white blonde hair and pale green eyes, all looked rather quiet and serene.

"Hi, I'm Sonny. I have a horrible boyfriend. See him over there? There's a girl sitting on his lap!" I explained furiously to the family. The mother and father glanced at each other, although the maybe thirteen daughter nodded conspicuously.

"That's Portlyn. She's that type," She rolled her eyes. "I'm Elizabeth."

"Hi, Elizabeth." I nodded in return at her. The parents looked confused.

"You're dating Chad Dylan Cooper? OMC!" Elizabeth suddenly squealed, realizing who I was pointing at.

"Yup," I said dryly. I had a feeling I knew what 'OMC' meant.

"Well, it's been all over the magazines for months, stating you guys would get together soon. And to think, I'm a witness," She sighed dreamily and flipped her corn silk hair over her shoulder.

I couldn't help smiling at the awed tween. Just then, Chad tapped on my shoulder.

"What's your problem?" He demanded. My jaw dropped and I positioned myself so that I could face him. Elizabeth looked faint.

"You just let _Port_ sit on your lap! And you have a girlfriend!" I exclaimed.

"She's my friend!" Chad said defensively.

"A really good friend," I shot back.

"I didn't give _her_ a necklace!" Chad's voice rose as we faced off, for like, the thirtieth time that day. What a Christmas Eve. Dinner was being served, but we ignored it.

"You gave her a necklace!?" Elizabeth crowed, smiling dreamily, then she promptly fell over. "Beth!" Her parents cried, shaking her shoulders. Chad and I ignored this, too.

"Well, you never gave me a nickname!" I retorted. I was acting like a jealous person, and I hated it.

Chad smirked. "What could I call you? SON? That might be weird."

"Whatever," I scowled.

Portlyn skipped over and slipped her arm through Chad's. "C'mon! Dinner's ready! I'm going to sit with you guys!" She chirped.

My eyes narrowed, and I looked around to clear my head. The sky was turning dark, was it late already? The sun was disappearing behind the lake.

"Portlyn? Back off," I stuck my hands on my hips.

Portlyn simpered at me and squeezed Chad's arm. Chad tried to free his arm, but she had a vice grip on it.

A waiter was wheeling a cart adorn with pitchers of iced tea by. By instinct, I grabbed a pitcher and dumped it over her head.

"AUGH!" Portlyn screeched, flailing her arms around. Chad snickered and broke apart from her. She darted off to the bathroom, I guess. Nobody seemed to notice.

Chad grinned triumphantly at me, but I was still cross, for reasons I couldn't even identify. Why was I so upset?

I flounced back to the table and ate dinner quickly, not talking. It was this loaf of crispy bread, Escargot, and linguini in butter sauce with fried butterfly shrimp. Delicious.

Chad threw me strange looks throughout the meal. He was probably thinking we were good now. But we weren't- I was still mad over the whole Portlyn fiasco.

"Excuse me," I said loudly after the plates were cleared. The sky was shafting rays of moonlight through the glass arched windows, and I could see a glass door on the opposite side of the room. I had to get out of here, had to get some fresh air.

Chad stood up, too, and I looked at him. "Don't follow me," I instructed him. He rose his eyebrows, but I walked briskly towards the door- then I was free.

I sucked in a breath of fresh air and gazed around the back yard. I was standing on the wraparound porch, facing the lake. It was long and a gorgeous blue. The moon reflected over it, casting a silver glow over the water. The grass was lush under my bare feet, as I took off my heels and padded down to the lakefront. I sat down near the water and sighed quietly, pulling my knees into my chest. I was enjoying the tranquil solitude.

I closed my eyes and breathed in. But soon, I was aware of a presence. I opened my eyes reluctantly and craned my neck around. There was Chad, walking down to where my sitting frame was.

"I told you not to follow me," I protested as he sat down beside me, mimicking my stance.

"You told me not to follow you," Chad agreed. "So I **had** to follow you,"

I bit my lip to keep from laughing as I looked out into the water.

"So why are you in another girly hormonal crisis?" Chad prompted me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm not in a 'hormonal crisis'. I'm just annoyed that you let Portlyn fall all over you."

"Jealous?"

"HAHAHAHA no."

"It's okay if you are. It's understandable. I'm-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper, I know!" I said impatiently, "Whatever! But how could you let her do that? You really didn't think that would hurt my feelings?"

Chad snorted. "I didn't hurt your feelings-"

"Yes, you did!" I interrupted him, still looking at the water. "You hurt my feelings more then I admit! When you didn't answer me when we drove to Sunset Boulevard! When you told me you were only getting me a present to please your Mother! When you got so frickin mad at me when my Mom called; even though I told her I wasn't coming home! I stuck it out here and that's how you repaid me!" I took a quick breath."Then you said you wanted to break up! And now, this." I summed up.

Chad turned to face me hesitantly, but I didn't look him in the eyes. I was kind of embarrassed to have said all those things.

"I didn't say anything to you then…because…" Chad took a small breath. "Because I didn't want to tell you I liked you and have you laugh at me." He rushed on. "I only said that I wanted to please my Mom because I'm a jerk. I was mad that you were going to leave me; I had no idea you'd want to stay here. And I only said I wanted to fake break up because I was tired of being in a fake relationship!"

"Wait- you like me?" I looked up at Chad happily. Was it true?

"No," He scoffed. My face dropped and I shrugged limply. Another sigh from Chad. "Alright, fine, I like you. Jeeze. And you didn't let me finish earlier. I only wanted to stop pretending to go out because I didn't want to pretend,"

My face tingled from smiling so much. Chad stretched his arms in front of him, then gave me a troubled look. "You could say something," He informed me.

"Oh. Right. Yeah," I laughed softly. "Well…you infuriate me. You annoy me to death. You insult me and put me down as much as you breath. So I don't know how, but…I like you too," I confessed, a fresh blush spreading across my cheeks.

This moment was precious. It felt so wonderful to finally be alone with Chad. This whole vacation, there'd been unwanted interruptions from his family and friends. I'd just wanted to hit the 'Pause' button so it'd just be me and Chad; to just stop the world. And now, it had finally come true.

"I know how," Chad sounded extremely self centered. "It's my charm. My sparkly eyes. My windswept hair. My delightful smile-"

"Don't ruin the moment," I said flatly. Chad laughed and stopped babbling.

Just then, the clock chimed loud and proud from inside. The guests yelled "Merry Christmas!" and I watched them begin dancing. It was midnight; officially Christmas. How had it gotten so late?

"Merry Christmas," I faced Chad and gave him a toothy smile.

Chad smirked slightly. "Remember what I said last night?

"Yeah," I rolled my eyes. "Wanna watch a scary movie?"

Chad smiled. "No. Think harder."

I did. And then I realized what he was talking about.

"Yeah…" I said slowly. Chad's grin widened. "I said I'd give you a real kiss for Christmas,"

"It's Christmas," I agreed teasingly.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny," He said softly, and he leaned in and kissed me. I closed my eyes and kissed him back, leaning forward. It was Christmas, midnight, sitting by the lake…nothing could've been more romantic. It was a lot nicer then the Mistletoe kiss or the kiss on my forehead. All my troubles melted away as we continued to kiss, and the merry sounds from the inside faded away along with the day.

--

Dude. 17 page long chapter. Over 7,000 words. If you people don't review, I'm gonna be tired. Tired and sad. ):


	9. We Need a Little Snappy Happy Ever After

**Chapter Nine**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews, guys! And for those who asked, no, the last chapter was not the end. (Well, obviously you all figured that out now. But I'll mention it anyways. xD) Sonny will be staying with the Coopers until January First. So there are like six days to go. Any ideas on how Sonny and Chad can spend these days are welcome. (:

--

**[Sonny's POV]**

Christmas Eve is always a magical event. In previous Christmas Eves, I lay quietly in my bed, intently staring out the window, searching desperately for a red light. Lucy and I had always had "Rudolph Hunts"- we'd search for the bright nose, listen for hoof steps on the roof, hear the jingling of sleigh bells. Many times we'd call each other up, at one in the morning, claiming to have heard Santa's sleigh, and getting overwhelmed with excitement. That's usually when my Mom would storm into my bedroom, grumpy with sleep, and demand I go to sleep or else.

So we gave up on that.

After that plan didn't work out, we each set up a video camera on a stand in our living rooms, facing the fire place. "It's a surefire plan," Lucy said triumphantly. "We'll each have video proof of Santa Claus. We'll be rich and famous!" To two little girls, this made perfect sense. But Christmas Morning, I skipped delightedly into my living room, and to my dismay, the camera had turned off. I sunk onto the couch, pouting, and ignoring the sparkling heap of wrapped presents under the twinkling tree. "Santa is magic, sweetie," Mom had soothed me. "Perhaps he can't be seen in a camera. Like vampires can't be seen in mirrors." I let out a girly giggle at that, and Christmas began.

Last night, Christmas Eve, I'd stayed up incredibly late, trying to finish the song. For awhile, I'd given up on writing a song for Chad. But I figured, I might as well finish it. So after we returned from Howard DeSaulo's party, I immediately wished everyone good night and fled to my room. The other day, I'd dug in my closet. There was a ton of junk in it- boxes of sheet music, clothes, books, you name it. There were lots of clothing hangers, although no clothes (besides my own). By pure luck, I'd pawed around enough to discover a keyboard, and beside it, an old guitar. I'd learned to play when I was around nine, and I'm not very good, but I could play your basic notes and chords.

So I got to work. I strummed away until I'd created a good melody. Now, I just had to put words in.

That proved to be rather hard. I was up until early Christmas Morning, scrawling my way through this little notebook with the Cooper crest on the front. (Just like the little notebooks you find at hotels. Lame, right?)

_Laughing as we gazed under the moon; you kissed me and it never felt too soon._

Scratch that. It was incredibly cheesy.

_I can't believe that night turned into today; I used a line you were supposed to say; and all the names that brought us here; simply fade away_

That was okay, but the words didn't really work with the music.

"A song has to be about what you feel," I had muttered to myself. So my mind wandered back to how I felt when I had vaguely told Chad I had liked him, and he didn't say anything back.

_Don't stop, don't stop telling me goodnight; just promise you'll kiss me goodbye; what's taking so long?; Don't tell me you're not gonna try; the tensions building in my mind; I wanna scream, and I know why_

Hm. I almost used that to start off my song, but I realized it sorta had a negative vibe. I didn't want to sing Chad a hate song for Christmas. So I hastily whipped to the next page.

_Keep it sweet; keep it slow; let the future pass; but don't let go; cause tonight I could fall too soon; under this beautiful; moonlight_

As you can see, I'd gone back to a lighter set of lyrics. But I had a feeling I'd be kind of embarrassed singing those words to Chad.

"Think, Sonny." I forced myself. I thought back to earlier that evening. How awesome it'd been that we'd actually been alone. And finally, the words started flowing, and by two thirty that morning, I'd actually fallen asleep.

--

**[Christmas Morning]**

Yawning, I stretched instinctively and pushed myself up. My first time sleeping in this pile-of-rocks bed. But I had been so tired, I'd crashed immediately. When I woke up, my brain didn't register that it was Christmas right away.

When I sat up, saw the guitar leaned against the wall, along with the book of lyrics, and the gifts for Chad, Cate, and Mrs. Cooper (Yes, I'd gotten Ruth to pick me up gifts for those last two. But she was already shopping, so I didn't feel that guilty.) it hit me: It was Christmas! The most magical day out of the entire year! Not that it felt like Christmas, per se, because there was no hint of winter or the holidays in this freaky house; but nonetheless, I was excited. Not as excited as when I was a child, because for one: I knew Santa Claus hadn't delivered the gifts and two: I wasn't with my family. For the first time during my vacation, I felt a strong pang of homesickness.

But I shrugged it off and changed into a Christmas-y outfit: black skinny jeans paired with a red and green striped cardigan. I tied the garnet necklace around my neck. A quick brush of makeup, a snappy run of the brush through my hair, and I was set.

Humming Christmas carols, I zoomed to the door, and when I swung it open, there was Chance, leaned against the doorway, grinning broadly at me. I groaned inwardly and smiled shortly.

"What's cookin', good lookin'?" Chance winked at me, running a hand through his gelled up light blonde locks. He was wearing neon green PJ pants splashed with cartoony reindeer and a white T-shirt with the outline of a snowman. The whole outfit would've been cute on a kid, but on a man…it was just awkward.

"Merry Christmas, Chance," I said sweetly. "Excuse me-"

But Chance blocked my way. "I just wanted to give you your Christmas present!" He said innocently, holding up a sloppily wrapped gift.

"The lotion that turns my skin blue. I heard," I wrinkled my nose at the parcel.

Chance looked hurt. "No, it's something cool. Open it up," He pointed at the present.

Sighing, I tore the wrapping and discovered it was a pack of gum, wrapped in alternating green and red wrappers.

"Thanks, I love gum," I said lamely. Who gives somebody gum as a Christmas present?

"Try a piece," Chance encouraged me. "You know that movie, Willy Wonka, or whatever? The gum that tasted like a three course meal?"

My smile grew into an excited one. "Whoa, it's like that?" I exclaimed, shoving a peace into my mouth, excepting the running flavor of soup, or Christmas turkey, or a pie, or something.

Chance grinned expectantly as my calm face suddenly grew rigid. My eyes widened and I made a gasping sound as I felt a burst of fire blitz through my mouth.

"Oh my God, it hurts!" I cried, spitting the gum out. It wacked Chance in the face (He disdainfully wiped his nose) and fell to the polished floor. My mouth burned, and ached for water. My face seemed verdantly red. I'd been fooled. What a way to start the day.

Chance doubled over laughing. "You! You…you jerk!" I accused, then glanced around hopelessly for a water fountain. Then I remembered Chad had his own bathroom. I bolted for his room and plowed right in, mouth ablaze the whole time. I'd been a fool to accept Chance the Prankster's gift!

I didn't bother looking at Chad's conked out frame as I flew into his bathroom. It was spotless, and was gleaming with appliances. The porcelain sink had a carved bottom, and I eagerly twisted the silver knob so that cold water splashed into the basin. I dug my hands into the clear water and soothed the fire in my throat. "Ah," I sighed happily. Glad that was taken care of.

That's when I noticed how large the bathroom actually was- there was a shower with a lighthouse themed curtain hung around it, covering all sides; a Jacuzzi; a full sized mirror (no surprise there); and oddly enough, there was this huge sculpture of a lighthouse.

"What the…?" I approached it, mouth soothed, and had to admire it. There was real sand underneath it, in a clear bowl thing, and it went up about six feet. There was an actual light flickering from the top! Awesome. Even cooler, I hesitantly touched this red button in the center, and watched in awe as bubbles shot out from the top.

"What are you doing?" Chad demanded, his voice behind me. I whirled around guiltily and smiled innocently. "Um, Chance gave me this gum, and well-"

"Firecracker Gum?" Chad shook his head at my stupidity, I supposed. He jammed his hands in the pockets of his PJ pants. "Didn't you hear him talking about the lotion that turns skin blue? He pranks people. Stupid people, who fall for his stupid jokes."

I pressed the button on the lighthouse and the bubbling ceased. Haughtily, I rose a single eyebrow at Chad.

"Are you calling me stupid?"

Chad shrugged. "Nah. Most people chew it for a few minutes, waiting for the food taste to come," Chad rolled his eyes and promptly walked away.

"Merry Christmas?" I called, rolling my eyes myself. I followed Chad out of the room.

Finally, Chad turned around and gave me his signature grin. "Oh, right. Merry Christmas, Munroe," He winked and strode out to the hallway.

I shook my head but joined him in the hallway. "So," I chirped. "What do we do around here for Christmas?" I asked. Chad's special surprise wouldn't arrive for a few hours, so we had time to kill.

Chad gave me a dubious Look. "What people _usually_ do for Christmas?" He snorted. "Ya know, eat, open presents, all that stuff?"

"Just wondering," I sulked. Apparently things would not be changing with me and Chad, as I'd hoped.

"Good morning, angel!" Mrs. Cooper swept up the stairs, and a powerful burst of perfume swamped over me. I wrinkled my nose. Although we had all just woken up (Chad was totally disheveled- wrinkled pajamas, unbrushed hair, the whole works. He still looked really cute, though, somehow), she looked totally over done for the day. She was wearing what I guess was a nightgown: a silky white garment that swished around her feet as she walked, with a cream colored gauzy shawl draped elegantly over her shoulders. Her blonde hair was twisted into a beehive, and she had already applied a lot of blue eye shadow. The whole effect really made you squint.

"'Morning!" I replied cheerfully, just to bug her. Sure enough, Mrs. Cooper's smile twisted into a pained grimace. "Happy Holidays, Allison."

"Now she's calling me _Allison_?" I muttered to Chad. But before he could answer, Mrs. Cooper had engulfed him in a hug. "Cheers, darling!" She cooed. After releasing Chad from her vice grip, she turned to Chance. "Chance, honey! Don't you look…festive!" She added brightly, squeezing her eldest son in an embrace.

"Okay, my sweets, down to the living room, time to open presents!" Mrs. Cooper clapped her hands excitedly and practically skipped back down the stairs.

Chance followed obediently after. Chad looked down at me. "Ready?"

"Yeah. I just have to get my gifts from my room," I replied, darting back into my room and stuffing everything in a cloth bag I had originally brought to store laundry, but had been too lazy to use.

Then, I joined Chad in the hallway, and we walked down the gallant stairs, and Chad led me into the Living Room. It certainly wasn't like the living room in my old house or apartment. There was a chrome chandelier in a brilliant shade of cornflower blue that hung elegantly in the center of the room. The room itself was circular, with a wide light blue couch that wrapped around the entire premises. In the center of the room, directly under the chrome chandelier, was a silver Christmas Tree, made of metal. Each 'branch' had a small metallic hook, where bright blue and white bulbs hung. Neatly wrapped presents stood their ground under the tree, and the whole effect made me gape a bit.

"That tree…boy is that…_shiny_!" I forced myself to smile. Mrs. Cooper was clasping her hands and admiring the tree.

"Don't worry," Cate breezed into the room at that moment, in a fluffy red Christmas robe and slippers, her white feathery hair in a puff around her wrinkled face. She approached the tree, clutching a dark green can, and started spraying it. In a second, the glorious scent of pine wafted through the room. Mrs. Cooper started hacking. "Thank you, Mother," She coughed, sitting primly on a couch cushion.

Then, she drilled her eyes into mine. "Allison, the way Christmas works around here, is each family member hands everyone their gift at a time. Would you like to start?"

"Um, alright, sure," I shrugged. I dug around in my bag, and a flash of inspiration hit. "Chance, your gift is so special, it's still in my room," I smiled innocently at the older Cooper, who was stretched out on the couch, looking confused. "I'll give it to you later," I nodded cutely, then brought out a purple wrapped package. Thank goodness Ruth had bought my selections for me!

"Merry Christmas, Mrs. C," I handed the heavy square to the expectant host. Looking a cross between eager and suspicious, she ripped the package open and revealed a thick, hard covered book.

"_Simple Hospitality_, by Jane Jarrell," Mrs. Cooper inspected the cover. The cover showed a pretty blue door with a wreath, and the words "Simple Hospitality" on the bottom. It was a book about, obviously, being hospitable, which Mrs. Cooper needed lessons in.

"Thank you, Allison," Mrs. Cooper patted the book and slid it to her side. She gave me a small smile. It actually was a funny, light hearted book book: On one side, I knew she'd enjoy it, and on the other, she could take it to heart.

"Next up…" I pawed around the bag some more. "This is for you, Cate,"

I handed Cate a small bag, and she smiled widely before reaching inside. She "ooh'd" and pulled out a cashmere wool shawl. Cate rubbed the soft black Pashima material against her cheek and "ooh'd" again.

"This is lovely! How did you know I wanted a black Pashima shawl?" Cate gave me a quick hug before wrapping the silky shawl over her shoulders.

I shrugged bashfully. "Just a hunch," I replied modestly. Truth was, Cate always wore scarves and shawls, so I knew she liked them. Plus, Ruth had overheard Cate talking to a friend on the phone about them.

"And, Chad, for you…" I handed Chad the large box containing the leather jacket.

Chad peered inside and noticed the tan leather. "Cool; thanks," He said after a moment. I felt a bit confused: he looked a little disappointed. Hopefully he wouldn't have this reaction when I played the song for him.

The morning progressed quickly after that. Cate presented me with a two hundred dollar Visa- kind of like a gift card, but for anything I wanted. And for that much money! Wow. Mrs. Cooper, in return, gave me a book.

"_An Elegant Madness: High Society in Regency England_." I read in a monotone. Was she kidding?

Mrs. Cooper beamed and nodded. "A wonderful read, could teach you a thing or two about behaving in high society," She winked at me. I gaped. "Wow, thanks," I said in loud, fake enthusiasm.

I shared a Look with Chad and placed the book aside.

"Can we eat now?" Chad piped up, looking extremely bored.

Cate looked shocked. "Don't you have a gift for your girlfriend?"

I blushed slightly and gripped my necklace.

"Oh, right." Chad's answer surprised me. He reached under the tree and tossed me a present.

"But you already got me-?" I started, but he just gestured for me to open it. I shrugged, then opened it. It was a DVD. "T**he Chad Dylan Cooper Story: A Chad Dylan Cooper Production. Starring Chad Dylan Cooper." **I snorted. I grinned at Chad. "Thanks so much. This seriously made my day," I said in good-natured sarcasm.

Chad grinned and patted down his hair. "Looking at my face could make anyone's day," He replied.

"No, looking at your face when it was glued to a window, as you watched your car get filled with manure, could make anyone's day." I retorted. "It certainly made my day."

"That was totally uncalled for." Chad shot back. "Do you know how long it took to pry my face off the window? And then I had to get people to clean out my car!"

I had a retort ready, but Mrs. Cooper interrupted. "Breakfast time! Ruth has laid out French toast,"

I slung my Gift Bag over my shoulder and we all filed into the Dining Room. Each plate held thick French Toast, with syrup and butter, crispy toast, and scrambled eggs. I felt like I was at a diner!

Ruth was wearing a Christmas apron over her usual uniform, and I gestured for her to approach. Mrs. Cooper looked appalled as I talked to her; Cate didn't seem to mind; and Chance and Chad, on either side of me, were scarfing down food.

"Ruth, you mentioned you were a big fan of Tawni Hart, right?" I asked her. The other day she had said her favorite celebrity was Tawni Hart, and that she was her number one fan. A bit creepy, but whatever.

"Oh, yes!" Ruth nodded vehemently.

I smiled. "Good. Merry Christmas!" Ruth tore the paper to reveal yet another hardcover book.

"Tawni Town: Living The Dream?" Ruth squealed loudly. "AND IT'S SIGNED?" Yes, Tawni had written a book about herself. It mostly talked about her clothes, and shoes, and boyfriends, and makeup, and her prettiness. She had signed it and given it to me for my birthday. I was glad to regift it.

After Ruth ran off with her bright pink surprise, we all eased into the breakfast. The French toast was delicious, sprinkled with powdered sugar, slathered with whipped butter, and had a little pool of syrup. Scrumptious.

The conversation was lacking. Pretty much Mrs. Cooper just babbled on about how glorious the party had been last night; wasn't the food great?; Howard is always such a delight; and didn't Portlyn look beautiful?

It was at that point I decided to change the subject. "So, do you have some other fancy party to attend today?"

Mrs. Cooper patted her tiny stomach as she finished her meal. "Yes, Charles and I will grace Howard with our presence again tonight. He and Sylvia are having a gathering for a small circle of friends." She said haughtily.

"Sylvia!" Cate said wistfully. "I remember when she was just a little girl. You two used to be best friends!" She cooed.

"Yes, and then she married my ex husband." Mrs. Cooper replied tightly. "But anyways, we'll be leaving around five and returning around midnight."

"Dandy," Chance gobbled down seconds of French toast.

"Whatever," Chad shrugged.

Just as we had all cleared our plates, the doorbell rang loudly. My heart leapt, and I dared to glance at Cate. Her eyes were twinkling as she winked at me.

"Chad, come answer the door with me," I eagerly leapt up and grabbed Chad's hand.

"Why? We have maids for that!" Chad protested, but let me guide him down the hallway and towards the front corridor.

Cate was a few steps behind, dragging Chance and Mama Cooper with her.

I swung the doorbell open, and the Coopers huddled around the door, expectant.

And there, at the door, was a tall, willowy young woman. She had light, wavy blonde hair that curled over her shoulders. She had the same cornflower blue eyes that all Coopers acquired. She was dressed like a scholar, in a blue plaid skirt and a white dress shirt, with a blue plaid tie primly in place. She wore white knee socks, and black leather shoes. She kinda looked like she was from Mackenzie Falls, but without the snobby air. Instead, her face showed hesitance, shyness.

There was a stunned silence as Caila Cooper stood there on the doorstep. Her family looked shocked.

"You must be Caila," I said warmly, breaking the silence.

"And you must be Sonny," Caila grinned. "Can…can I come in?"

"Yeah!" I quickly moved out of the way, and Caila breezed inside the mansion. She sighed contently. "It's so nice to be home," She said serenely.

"Caila?" Mrs. Cooper breathed, looking beyond bewildered.

"Mom," Caila smiled hesitantly, and in the next second Mrs. Cooper was squeezing the daylights out of her. "It's been years! Oh, Caila!" She sobbed into Caila's tie.

After that embrace, Caila gave her grandmother a hug. Cate was crying, too.

Next up was Chance. He nodded solemnly at his sister and said gravely, "I've missed you, sister. Would you like a piece of gum?"

Caila started to shrug, but I jumped in. "Trust me, YOU DON'T." I glared at Chance, who merely snickered.

Caila smiled serenely, and she seemed a bit more relaxed. "Dear, come inside the living room, tell us what you've been up too!" Mrs. Cooper cried, as she and Cate practically pushed her into the room. "Well, I'm working on my Doctorate…" Her voice faded away as the threesome entered the room, Chance on their tail, chewing on a piece of his firecracker gum.

"Did YOU bring her here?" Chad demanded. I whirled around; I had been enjoying the reunion and had totally forgotten Chad was still at the doorway.

I smiled hesitantly. Chad looked pretty angry. "Um, yes…it was that surprise I was planning!" I did a thumbs up and beamed toothily, but Chad remained stony. "So, um, Merry Christmas?"

"How long is she staying?" Chad queried.

"Just for today. She has to leave tonight to get back to Harvard," I explained.

Chad sighed. "Fine."

"Don't you wanna go…talk to her?" I suggested. The tension was thick in the air.

"No," Chad said bluntly. "And don't try and make me," His eyes flickered.

"I won't," I shrugged. "I'm sorry. I just thought you might wanna make up with her." I started to walk down the hallway.

I heard Chad sigh again. "Wait," He said crossly. "I'm sorry. I guess you were trying to be 'nice'," He used air quotes. "You should stop doing that,"

I rolled my eyes. "Chad, seriously. You should go in there." If Chad didn't talk to Caila, my whole plan would be useless! It would only make Mama Cooper happy, and who wanted that!?

"Fine. I'll 'go in there'." Chad rolled his eyes and turned to the doorway to the Living Room. He paused, and looked back to where I was leaned against the wall. "Aren't you coming?"

I batted my eyelashes innocently. "Do you want me to come?"

Chad nodded. "Fine," I grinned and jogged over to the doorway. I gently pushed Chad in.

Caila was perched on the long blue couch, with Chance on one side of her and Mrs. Cooper on the other. Cate was sitting across from her.

"So after I got my Masters Degree, I submitted my theory of molecular theorem to the Bureau of the Ivy, and that's when-" Caila was rambling on about what she'd been up to those eight years she'd been gone.

"Chad! Want some gum?" Chance interrupted her as we walked in.

"Yes. Yes I do." Chad said flatly.

Chance was silent for a moment, then snickered. "Well you can't have any!" He hooted.

Chad and I exchanged a Look before glancing at Caila, who suddenly appeared rather nervous.

"Charlene, would you come help me get Sonny's gifts from the kitchen?" Cate piped up suddenly.

"My gifts?" I repeated.

"Yes; they arrived today, from _Wisconsin_," Mrs. Cooper added pointedly, rolling her eyes at Caila. She, on the other hand, lit up. "Oh, that's a wonderful state. My sorority stayed there for a week building houses," She smiled serenely.

I grinned back and sank down on the couch. So, my family had sent me gifts after all!

Anyways, Cate and Mrs. Cooper strode off down a corridor. So it was just the Cooper kids and I.

"So…what have you two been up too?" Caila asked awkwardly, twirling her hair around a pale finger.

"I graduated from Penn State with my Bachelors degree, landed a big job at Microsoft, and now I coach a baseball team on the side," Chance replied.

Chad and I stared at him in shock. "You're kidding," We said in unison.

"Nope." Chance shrugged nonchalantly. "I got some vacation time and decided to crash here. Since when are you back?" He nodded towards his sister.

"Well, I've been at Harvard all this time, and yesterday I got a phone call from Sonny inviting me over for Christmas. I was in town visiting Jacob DeSaulo-" She began, but Chad interrupted.

"Jake's in town? He wasn't at Howard's party last night. You weren't, either," He said suspiciously.

"Well, we were together. We've been in a relationship for two years," Caila smiled girlishly. "And last night, Jacob proposed!" She squealed, waggling her fingers, where in fact, a big diamond gleamed.

Chad's jaw dropped. "You? And JAKE?"

My mind whirled. Chad had mentioned yesterday that he was buds with a guy named Jake, so this must be him. What a blow.

"Yes, we'll be married next spring," Caila said dreamily.

"I call ring boy," Chance exclaimed.

"Ring bearer?" Caila giggled. "You can be an usher for Jacob," She winked, her long lashes fluttering.

"So you came back, just to announce your leaving again?" Chad asked, looking deflated.

Caila paused. "Well, it's not like I'm LEAVING-"

"You already did leave! You said you wouldn't, and then you did! For eight years!" Chad said coldly.

Chance stood up, sensing the Tension, and excused himself. "Gotta go water the plants," He said before running out of the room and slamming the door.

Chad glowered at his sister, as I hovered by his side. Inviting Caila over was spiraling into a big disaster. Instead of causing Chad a happy holiday, he looked as if a permanent storm cloud dangled over him.

"Chad, I know you probably think I abandoned you-" Caila started patiently.

"And I'm probably always right," Chad scowled.

Caila smiled slightly. "But Chad, I had to go to college! If I stayed here, my future would've been in question! Everything was set out for me…I couldn't pass up the chance."

"You could've come home for vacation or over the summer or something," Chad pursued.

"But I had so many activities! I was in charge of a sorority, volunteer groups, I helped with a People to People program- and besides, Chance was always here." Caila said confidently.

Chad snorted. "Proves how much YOU know. Chance left like a week after you did."

Caila gaped. "He was far too young for college!"

"Yeah, but he got a job as an intern at Microsoft. He didn't come home either, he just kept getting higher in the ranks until he was Vice President!" Chad explained. "This is the first time I've seen Chance in years!"

Caila was silent, looking troubled.

After taking in this whole debate, I had the feeling I should leave. "Um, I'm gonna go help Chance water the plants…" I stood up shakily. I felt like the thick tension in the air was pushing me down.

"No! Don't go!" Chad said urgently, grabbing my hand and pulling me down. I tried not to smile as Chad didn't release my hand, and I sat back down next to him.

"I see you too are very close," Caila smiled softly. I immediately blushed and yanked my hand out of Chad's.

"_We're going out, remember_?" Chad said under his breath, and I realized my mistake.

"Oh yes, extremely close," I gushed, holding his hand again. I noticed Chad trying not to laugh. I was glad to know my foolishness had lightened his mood.

Caila grinned. "Well, I'm glad Chad has you in his life. You have excellent taste, Chad, she's beautiful," Caila turned her smile to Chad.

I blushed, but Chad merely said, "Yeah, I know."

I glanced at him. "Yes to you having excellent taste or me being beautiful?"

Chad grinned cockily. "Both."

"Well, I should be going," Caila announced, standing up. Chad and I stood up too.

"And Chad…I'm really sorry. It wasn't easy for me to leave, but for my education to flourish, I had to take the opportunities I had. Just like you took every acting opportunity YOU had!" Caila explained. Chad looked like he was losing his Glare of Doom.

"And I knew Mom wouldn't HURT you- you're her favorite! And life hasn't been BAD, so really, it's all good." Caila flashed a pearly white smile.

"I guess…" Chad said uncertainly. Caila gave him a huge hug, and I was so glad to see Chad hug her back.

Caila scurried out of the room, to make her goodbyes, and Chad turned slowly to face me.

"Doesn't it feel like a big weight has been lifted off your shoulders?" I prodded.

Chad gave his signature grin. "I guess."

"Okay, well time to get the weight off mine," I sighed. "Come with me,"

Chad opened his mouth to question, but I merely started for the stairs. Chad followed, and we approached my room. I opened the door and pointed to the white couch at the foot of my bed.

"Have a seat," I commanded. Chad plopped down at the right end and looked confused. "What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and reached into the closet, and pulled out the old guitar and the book of lyrics. I didn't need the book, so I just tossed it onto my bed. I sat on the opposite side of the couch, but facing Chad, and I stretched my legs over his lap.

"Remember when you thought I was writing a book about you?" I asked, strumming the strings a bit.

Chad looked as dense as ever. "Yeah, why, you finished it?"

I rolled my eyes. "NO, Chad. It wasn't a book. I wrote a song," I smiled innocently.

"I CAN be an inspiration…" Chad smirked.

"Be quiet. This is supposed to be a nice gesture. It's your real present."

"The jacket is FAKE?" Chad looked appalled.

"Yes. It's fake." I made A Face and proceeded to strum a bit more.

"Now don't laugh," I instructed. Chad nodded seriously. "So here I go. It's called 'Stop the World'," I blushed a bit. This was too embarrassing! I should stop now. Yell "JUKE! Peace out, sucka!" And do a tuck and roll out of the room. But I couldn't turn back. This was like, my confession of liking Chad. I know we had both admitted it last night, but nothing had changed. I was hoping this song would change everything.

"I don't know why, I don't know why, I'm so afraid," I sang softly, my voice wobbling a bit. The nervousness was draping over me like a cloak. I couldn't even look at Chad's face as I strummed the notes. "I don't know how, I don't know how, to fix the pain. We're living a lie, living a lie, this needs to change." I managed to steal a glance at Chad at that meaningful line, but I couldn't read his face.

"We're out of time, we're out of time, and it's still the same." When I got to the refrain, my voice stopped wavering. It became strong, and confident, and I was smiling. "We can't stop the world, but there's so much more that we could do! You can't stop this girl, from falling more in love with you! You said nobody has to know, give us time to grow, and take it slow. But I'd stop the world, if it'd finally let us be alone! Let us be alone…"

I strummed a bit before continuing. I sang another verse, and repeated the refrain. I was really pleased at the lyrics, and the melody. Then, I came to the bridge. "I never wanna take, that final look." Strum, strum. "I'll turn another page, won't close the book." Then I sang the refrain again, in a higher key. Soon, the song was over. My Time of Torture was over, and I set the guitar down. I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around them.

Chad looked dazed. "Wow, I didn't know you could sing."

I shrugged modestly.

"That song…wow. It was amazing. Thanks," Chad grinned. Then, his good natured smile grew egotistical. "So, you're in love with me?"

"_Psh, what, no_!" I scoffed, my voice getting higher. "It rhymed!"

"Whatever," Chad knew he was right. "The line about living a lie, and that needing to change…what was that about?"

I rose my eyebrows. "Do you really not know, Chad? Really?"

Chad sighed and gave me a Look. "I guess I know."

We sat there in awkward silence. That was all Chad was going to say!? I took what felt like the millionth sigh of the day. "Here's the book," I said, dejected, tossing him all the lyrics. Chad opened it, expressionless, as I stalked out of the room.

**Boys**.

--

Downstairs, I gave Caila a hug and wished her goodbye, as all the Coopers minus Chad were gathered on the front step.

"Thanks for the call, Sonny," Caila whispered into my ear. "I'm so glad to have things patched up with my brother. Take care of him,"

I blushed slightly and bristled as she waved one last time, and slid into a sleek blue Volvo.

Mrs. Cooper was dramatically sobbing into a linen handkerchief, waving it in the misty air.

"Oh, for the love of Pashima, cut the melodrama," Cate snapped, patting her hair and storming into the mansion. Somebody seemed to turn her sadness into anger.

Chance chortled. "Pashima. That word makes me want some crackers and dip. RUTH?" He bellowed, also walking into the house.

Mrs. Cooper sniffled. "Thank you, Allison. That was a lovely gesture, bringing my daughter back for me. I'm assuming a hug is in order?"

Oh, for the love of God. She thought this was for her? I smiled a wobbly smile and gave her a quick thump on the back before darting inside.

"CHAD?" Mrs. Cooper roared. "WHERE ARE YOU? HOW DARE YOU NOT SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR CHARMING SISTER!?"

She started her rampage down the corridor, but I pulled on her arm. "Hey, cut it out," I hissed. "It's Christmas. Lay off."

Instantly I regretted it. I lost my temper. To my surprise, Mrs. Cooper slumped a bit. "You're right, Allison." She said shakily. "I'll go join Chance for some crackers and dip," She excited into the kitchen.

I shook my head. What a wacked up family! And what kind of wacked up guy listens to a girl sing him a song, a song written for him, and just says "I didn't know you could sing!"

I didn't really feel like finding him, but what I did find, was a small stack of presents piled by the door, in FedEx boxes.

"Sweet!" I chirped, immediately sitting cross-legged on the floor. I lugged a small box towards me and opened it. There was a card, and a small gift wrapped package.

"Dear Sonny," I murmured, reading the festive card. "I'm mailing this on Express on Christmas Eve day. Your package arrived today, and I loved the Mother of Pearl necklace! It's beautiful! I hope you're enjoying your vacation at the Cooper's. I hear it's quite a place? Anyways, Merry Christmas sweetie, I love and miss you! Love, Mom"

I smiled and placed the car down. Next, I opened the box that was included. Inside, was a seriously gorgeous peridot bracelet. There were strings of peridot that all clasped to a big black jewel. I beamed and clasped the bracelet around my left wrist. Madre had great taste.

There were a few other presents, from my uncles, aunts, cousins, and grandparents. I felt like my smile just kept growing.

"Wow, how did YOU get more presents then ME?" Chad retorted, entering the hall.

I rolled my eyes and looked up. I'd been placing all the cards and gifts into one box and attempting to lift it up.

"Yes, hard to believe I could be liked," I said flatly, trying to brush by him haughtily.

"Wow, what's wrong with YOU?" He demanded.

"Nothing," I replied, but again, he wouldn't let me pass.

"You can't lie to save a life," Chad cracked a grin. "Want me to carry that?"

"Sure," I shoved the box into his arms, and smirked as he grunted.

"This is something about your song, isn't it?" Chad asked wearily as he followed me to my room. "Or you're in some 'girl mood' because I kissed you last night,"

I froze at the doorway. "_What?_" My voice rose an octave. "Pft, no!"

"Whatever. I'm just surprised that you _Randoms_ have talent," Chad snorted, dumping the box's contents on my bed.

I started to lose my temper for the second time that day. "Chad, stop! Just stop!" I cried. "Stop insulting me all the time! I just wrote and performed a song just for you. I brought your sister back. I'm doing everything for you, and yet, all you do, is insult me."

I stormed into my room and sat down on the bed. Sure enough, Chad walked right in, looking annoyed. "How did I insult you? I said I was surprised you had talent!"

"Do you hear yourself when you talk?" I asked flatly.

Chad groaned and sat down next to me. "Okay, fine. Let's be all 'nice and honest'," He said simply. I crossed my arms and waited.

"I thought we went through that last night?" I said pointedly.

"We did," Chad agreed. "So why do I have to do it again?"

"You don't."

"Good."

"Good!"

"Fine."

"Fine!"

"Are we done here?" Chad sounded pretty annoyed.

"We're beyond done," I finished.

Chad stood up and started to saunter out of the room.

"Wait, I lied!" I exclaimed. "We aren't done." I stood up dramatically. Chad rose his eyebrows. "Fine." He snorted. "It was a great song. Meant a lot to me. Can I go get some pie now?"

"Fine. Go get pie," I sighed. Chad grinned delightedly and darted out of the room. I groaned and threw myself back onto my bed. What a Christmas today was turning out to be.

--

Okay, originally this chapter was going to be the entire day of Christmas. But they've only gone through breakfast and it's pretty long, so I'm ending it here. :P Oh yeah, and all the books are real books! :0 Well, except for Tawni Town: Living the Dream. Props to anybody who called 'Stop the World' being the song. So anyways, I'll write up the next part of the day and have it up pronto. And by pronto, I mean in like a week. _ :P


	10. Got a Case of a Love Bipolar

**Chapter Ten**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews everybody! Keep it up! :P Welcome to Christmas: Part 2.

**[Chad's POV]**

I dug my fork deep into the light whipped delicious-ness of the Chocolate Dream Pie Ruth had created earlier. I was sitting alone in the spotless white kitchen, thinking, and eating pie. I could hear the faint laughter of my mother, grandmother, and Chance in the living room. Sonny was probably still upstairs, sulking. I wouldn't blame her. I knew I hadn't reacted the way she'd wanted me too, after she sang me "Stop the World". I wanted to kiss her, right then. To tell her I loved her. To ask her to be my girlfriend, to hold her and never let go. She honestly had no idea how _badly _I'd wanted to do that. But, if I had done that, I'd pretty much be throwing my cool reputation away. And I had worked hard for my rep. So here I was, alone, eating pie, on Christmas, after the girl I liked had written a song for me, and I'd blown her off.

"Good pie," I muttered to myself, shoveling forkful after forkful of the creamy chocolaty-ness into my mouth.

"Hey Chad, what do you think Sonny's special gift for me is?" Chad sauntered into the kitchen and hopped onto the gleaming counter. Casually, he grabbed the pie container and a fork and started gobbling it down, straight from the container.

"You're a pig," I accused, dodging the question. I had a feeling Sonny had some plot worked up for Chance.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, baby brother," Chance chortled.

I simply sighed and pushed my new crumb strewn plate away from me. I leaned back and eyed Chance. I wasn't sure how much 'experience' he had…would it be worth it, to ask him what to do?

But Chance brought it up himself. "Where IS dear Sonny? I'd think you'd be either clawing her eyes out or suffocating her with hugs after the whole Caila thing," Chad said nonchalantly.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "I wouldn't claw her eyes out," I scoffed.

Chance shrugged, and started to leave the kitchen.

"Wait!" I called, then hesitated. I didn't want Chance to laugh at me again.

Chance turned around and cocked an eyebrow. "You rang?"

"I have a…hypothetical question," I stated. Chance sat back down, this time, across from me. "Shoot," He replied.

"A'ight. Say, this guy likes this girl. And she wrote a song for him. And then sang it for him. But the guy is really cool, and doesn't wanna ruin his reputation by, like, confessing his love for the girl. So he just kinda blew off the girl. And now the girl is upset. So what should I- I mean, the guy, do? Hypothetically?" I asked.

Chance smirked slightly and faced me. "Alright. 'Hypothetically', 'Guy' should cook a delicious meal for 'Girl'. All girls love being cooked for. And set the table all fancy-like. Does 'Guy' know how to cook?" Chance asked dubiously.

I scrunched up my face in thought. "Hypothetically…of course," I said confidently. Then my face fell. "Wait, 'cook' as in get Ruth to prepare something, or 'cook' as in 'do it myself'?" I asked worriedly.

Chance thumped me on the head. "You idiot! Cook YOURSELF!" He accused.

"Fine. I- I mean, this guy, will cook for this girl…hypothetically…" I said evasively. Chance snickered, shook his head, and strutted out the door.

"Thanks…hypothetically!" I called as his silhouette disappeared. All I heard was his laughter.

"Alright," I said to myself. "Cook lunch for Sonny. Mom won't be home. I can do this. What can I cook?" I surveyed the cabinets. "Nothing too fancy…cereal? Nah…_aha_!" I exclaimed, yanking a few boxes of microwavable Ramen out of a cupboard.

"Sweet. I'll just heat up a bunch of this, put it in a big bowl, and claim it's spaghetti," I grinned. "What do people serve with spaghetti?" I wondered. Peering in the freezer, I discovered some Wonder Bread. "Bread! Ruth always serves bread with dinner…although it usually looks different." I inspected it, shrugged, and tossed it on the counter.

I got to work. I heated up box after box of noodles, and then teemed them into a big, glass bowl. _Nice_, I thought cockily. I also heated up the loaf of bread- although it felt slightly damp and mushy, it looked okay, so I put it on a plate. I found two plates, two bottles of water, and two sets of forks and knives.

I proudly looked upon my hard work. "How does Ruth do this?" I thought with new respect, after remembering all I had done: Microwaving and…getting stuff out of cupboards.

Since I didn't want to look suspicious, I asked Ruth to take all the stuff up to the third floor. Sonny hadn't even been up there yet. Ruth agreed happily, her mind was still in Tawni Town apparently, and in two quick trips she informed me a table was set up with all the food in the third room Dining Room.

"Alright," I nodded at Ruth as she told me this. After a pause, she was still staring at me expectantly.

"Uhm…here?" I handed her a piece of very mushy bread I had discarded. Why was she still leering about?

Ruth scoffed and hurled the bread at the wall. "I wish Sonny never had to leave," She said bitterly, and mumbled something about how she didn't get any respect as she flounced out.

"Old hag," I shook my head. It was a shame. She was losing it, so young…or old. Did Ruth have a birthday?

My heart rate increased as I neared the door to Sonny's room. She was probably still upset. But it was now or never. So taking a deep breath, I knocked on the door.

_Here I go._

**[Sonny's POV]**

"_The quiet is unnerving, and you can't say goodbye_," I sang softly, strumming the guitar strings as I sat primly on my bed. "_You are undeserving, but I fall back into line. I can't say it either, but I can't ignore…when did our feelings of love, just become a chore_?"

Yes, I was now in a song writing frenzy. My notebook was full of lyrics. Not that there was anything else to do. I didn't want to talk to Chad. Or look at him. Or breath his air.

I was plucking out a fast melody when I heard a knock on my door. With a sigh, I put the guitar down on the couch, along with my notebook.

"No, Chance, I already told you like three times, I DO NOT want any more gum!" I said, in annoyance, as I swung open the door. But to my surprise, there was Chad, leaned against the doorway (as usual), trying to look self centered and cool, but really just looking nervous.

"Hey, Munroe," He nodded at me.

"Hi…?" I rose my eyebrows. Surely he wasn't here to make small talk.

"Uhm, are you…hungry?" Chad asked hurriedly.

"Actually, yes," I loosened up. "But I don't think I can take any more caviar," I made a gagging motion.

Chad grinned. "A'ight. Well, I, well, I uhm, made you, some lunch," He said quickly.

"You? You made me lunch?" I asked shyly and in surprise. Chad never talks like that, and he never does anything…that sweet.

Chad's face was slowly turning red. "Yeah. It's upstairs."

My brow wrinkled. "There's a third floor?"

"Sonny, there are five floors," Chad said in exasperation. Then he extended his hand. "C'mon,"

Feeling a rush of euphoria, I eagerly took Chad's hand and he led me through a hallway I had never noticed, and up a gold gilded stairway. Sparks fluttered through me. _But you're mad at him,_ I reminded myself.

"Here we are." Chad released my hand, and the warmth instantaneously drained out of me. "The third floor dining room."

It was small, and everything seemed to be made of rosewood. There was a carved wooden table in the center, with a bouquet of tea roses in multiple colors in the center. Along with a gigantic bowl of noodles, and a plate of…Wonder Bread?

Chad was pulling out a chair, and I expected him to plop down and start eating. But instead, he smiled at me, a real, genuine smile, and said, "Have a seat,"

Smiling myself, I sat down and gazed around. "Wow, Chad, this is so sweet. So unexpected," I said honestly.

"I have my moments," Chad said modestly, sitting across from me.

Hungrily, I started to spoon some noodles onto my dish. I took a huge bite, chewed for a second, then swallowed. With a slightly wrinkled nose, I asked: "Chad? Is this…that microwave spaghetti stuff?"

"No!" Chad scowled. "It's just…noodles."

I shrugged. "Alright." I continued eating, evading the wet bread, and sipping from my water bottle. It had to be the least fancy meal I'd eaten in days. (and that was including the cereal!) But somehow, it meant the most to me.

So we sat there, in silence, the only sound was our chewing.

"Uh, Chad?" I asked after my plate was cleared. Chad glanced up at me. "Yeah?"

"Uhm…why did you…microwave for me?" I asked carefully.

Chad cleared his throat. "Because Chance said I should,"

I rose my eyebrows. "Lemme get this straight. Chance told you to make me ramen? And…bread?"

Chad shrugged. "He told me to cook for you."

"And…why did he tell you to do that?"

"Because I asked him what I should do to say I was sorry," Chad explained.

"Sorry for what?" I prodded.

"Well, that song was really good. But I didn't know how to thank you without- I mean, I didn't know how to thank you," Chad paused.

I smiled. "Well, you're welcome. And thank you for lunch,"

At that moment, Chance strode into the room. He was no longer in his PJ's, thank God.

"Hey guys," He peered over at the table. The bowl was still have full of ramen, and the loaf of bread was dripping. He groaned and slapped his forehead.

"You made BREAD? You IDIOT!" He jeered, grabbing Chad and yanking him out of the room. I blinked and strained to hear their confusion.

"Man! I told you to cook!"

"I did!"

"I told you to make something she'd like!"

"I did!"

"The bread was wet."

"What's your point?"

I took this opportunity to leave the dining room. I faced the boys, one looking annoyed, the other haughty. "Uhm, Chad, thanks a lot for lunch. I'll see you later," And with that, I ducked down the stairs and into my room.

--

**[Chad's POV]**

I watched Sonny leave before turning to glare at my older brother. "Well, thanks. Way to end it."

Chance shrugged. "Look man, you shoulda listened to me. Did you do The Deed?"

I wrinkled my nose. "The deed?" I repeated.

"Did you tell Sonny that you love the song, and you love her, and blah blah blah blah blah?" Chance said in a high-pitched mockery of me.

I crossed my arms. "Alright, one, I don't sound like that. Two, uh, no."

Chance rolled his eyes up to the ceiling. "Alright. Here's what you do. The only way to tell Sonny you love her is for you to stop being cool."

I snorted. "Right. Me not being cool is like me not being handsome. And me not being handsome is like-"

"I get it, O Mighty Handsome One," Chance frowned. "And there's an example right there."

"I never said I wanted to tell Sonny I loved her anyway!" I said heatedly.

"Why not? How long have you two been dating anyways? I have books that explain when you should tell them these things…" Chance's voice trailed off as he studied my face, which looked guilty.

"Uh, we've been going out for…erm," I cleared my throat. How long had we been going out!? We shoulda planned answers to these kind of questions!

Chance narrowed his eyes. "How long? When's your anniversary? What day of the week did you ask her out?" He challenged.

I felt my face grow hot. "Uhm…"

Chance's eyes turned into slits as he stared at me.

"Alright, fine, we're not really going out!" I whispered loudly. "She needed a place to go for vacation so I told her she could come here! Then Mom immediately hated her and Sonny felt she had to be my girlfriend for protection."

Chance looked at me. "I knew it," He declared. He started walking away. "I could tell. I just can tell sometimes, and-"

"Bro, you can't tell Mom!" I hissed, catching up to him.

"Mom left for her party," Chance sighed. "Can you believe it? Both our parents are gone. It doesn't even feel like Christmas."

Sonny skidded down the hallway at that exact moment. "Do I hear non-Christmas spirit?" She said goofily, grinning at the two of us.

"You have to admit this is the worst Christmas ever," Chance told her flatly. Sonny shrugged. "It's only that way if you want it to be," She informed him. Then she sighed. "All my Christmas's have been spent with tons of people singing carols and eating cookies," She said wistfully. Then, she got that Look she gets when she has an idea.

"What," I demanded. Sonny gaze up at me innocently. "Hm?"

"You have _another_ plan. Just tell me what it is."

Sonny flashed a toothy smile. "Well, why don't we invite some people over? Have a totally casual Christmas party for those who aren't doing anything!" She scrunched up her face in thought. "Like, Elizabeth from the party, and her parents!"

"You mean the Rhodes's?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever," Sonny shrugged again. She turned to Chance. "Chance, get your phone and invite everyone you know over,"

"Sick," Chance said approvingly, disappearing down the hall.

"Chad, go bake cookies for our guests. Sonny, go invite more people," She joked, pointing at herself before also leaving in a flash.

"What? I don't wanna bake!" I yelled. Then I sighed and gave up. The things Sonny made me do.

--

**[Sonny's POV]**

"No, you don't have to dress up," I said patiently, scrawling a check mark on my list beside the word "Rhodes"

"I've never been to a 'casual party'," Elizabeth said nervously. She had been ecstatic when I called.

"It'll be fun! We'll all hang out and do Christmas things," I promised cheerfully. "I have to call everyone else now, so bye!"

I ran my finger down the last page in Mrs. Cooper's phone book. Some of the adults and families I had called had said no point blank. They didn't know me, didn't want to abandon their soap opera watching with their cats.

But most people agreed. They wanted to share the warm Christmas spirit with their friends and acquaintances. Those, were my kind of people.

"Sonny, I baked cookies," Chad said gruffly, walking into the den. He had flour on his pants, and he looked annoyed, but he was holding a wide tray full of sugar cookies.

"Wow, I didn't think you could," I stood up slammed the book shut. I'd called everybody, and the guests would be arriving soon.

"Well, I did." Chad said sourly. "What should I do next? Clean dishes? Do the laundry?"

I ignored his snipe and clapped my hands loudly. Chance and Ruth scurried in, as Chad blinked in surprise.

"Yes, boss?" Ruth and Chance yelled in unison.

"We need decorations! I'm talking garlands, a REAL tree, or at least a fake one that looks real," I added hastily. "Santa figurines, a Nativity, snowmen, mistletoe! Everything! Ruth, I want you to find and set up decorations. Chance, go get a tree. I'll go get some music and set up the snacks. Chad, go do my laundry. Team, out!" I cried. Ruth and Chance nodded vehemently and darted off.

"You're kidding," Chad stated, looking hard at me.

I giggled. "Yup! Come on, help me get snacks and music ready," I grabbed his arm and ran off.

I busied him and myself with pouring bowls of chips into bowls and moving the cookies onto colorful plates.

"Aren't you excited? I am so excited!" I chirped, hugging a bowl to my chest and smiling up at Chad.

"Yeah, no." Chad shook his head mockingly.

My jaw dropped. "What?" I cried. "Why not?"

"Because it's lame," Chad said matter-oh-factedly. He turned on his heel and strode to Fire Place Room. Yes, the estate did in fact have a room dedicated to a fire place. It was on the first floor, all the way down the right hallway. The floor was a creamy golden color, with a maroon colored carpet. There was a gold arched fireplace, comfy chairs everywhere, and a great entertainment system. It was a bright, cozy room, pretty large, and perfect for my party.

"Lame?" I repeated hotly, setting a bowl of potato chips down with a clatter.

Chad shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah. What are these people even going to do at this party? Sit? Bask in my glory?"

"We'll all be fighting for a spot to bask in your glory," I said sarcastically, heat rushing to my cheeks. "If you could stop being a stuck up jerk for two seconds, you could realize that this is a good idea!"

Chad snorted. "Yeah. Sure."

"No offence Chad, but I don't want to spend my Christmas sitting around listening to you being a snob. Actually, I change my mind. Please take offence to that last comment," I said haughtily, brushing past him. I had a party to set up.

"Well, if you think I'm such a jerk and a snob, then maybe I won't go to your party!" Chad yelled, following behind me.

"Good! I don't want you to come!" I replied.

"Good! I'm not coming!"

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine! I don't need you!" I concluded the argument by exiting into the kitchen. For some unfathomable reason, there were small tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. I angrily wiped them away. Why did this argument get to me? I pondered that. Chad and I argued practically as much as we breathed. I guess, for some reason, I had thought that Chad and I were a bit beyond that now- but why had I gotten my hopes up? Every time I thought Chad and I were…well, I'm not sure what I thought we were, but the point is, he'd forget everything and go back to being an egotistical Sonny-hater.

--

"Hi, Sonny! Thanks for inviting me! I brought Twister!" Elizabeth Rhodes waved excitedly before shoving a white box that, sure enough, announced "Twister". Elizabeth's long, corn silk hair hung over her shoulders, and I wished at once that my hair was that naturally fine and straight.

"Come on in, Merry Christmas," I said warmly as Elizabeth gave another face-breaking grin before scurrying off down the hallway. I'd posted signs, telling my guests where to go.

Mr. and Mrs. Rhodes smiled serenely at me. "Thank you for the invitation," Mrs. Rhodes squeaked in a quiet, high pitched voice. "We were so glad to get out of the house, since Gerald insisted on taking in stray cats," She glared at her husband before plowing through.

Before I could blink, Mr. Rhodes was charging behind. "Is it my fault we don't have enough litter boxes?!" He roared.

I smiled in spite of myself. Normally I would've found that conversation pretty weird, but the Christmas spirit was flowing through my veins. The Rhodes were the last guests to arrive. With a content sigh, at last I exited into the Party Room.

I peered in expectantly, and automatically beamed. Relaxed adults were in clusters, gabbing and smiling at their kids. Christmas carols were pumping out of the entertainment system, and a few women were snapping their fingers and singing along. A clump of men were gathered around a table, playing cards. Tweens were grouped around the food table, eating and laughing. The kids, all the same kids from the original Christmas Party, were giggling, singing, and squealing. Some were scarfing down cookies, but most of them were tangled up on Elizabeth's Twister mat.

There was Chance, standing with a bunch of young adults dressed all in black and red. They looked extremely cool.

And there was Cate, playing cards with the men! "Cate," I squeaked, horrified. For some reason I'd assumed she'd gone to the party with her daughter and son-in-law.

"This party is off the chain!" Cate crowed, trying to be hip. I laughed, she was great. The men thumped her on the back.

"Show your cards, Cate!" One hooted.

"All Aces of Spades. Eat em and weep," Cate smirked, flipping her Pashima scarf over her shoulders, her eyes twinkling at me. I was pushed along in the crowd now, happy that she was not mad at me for throwing a party without permission. As I walked off, I heard one of her friends laugh and exclaim, "The phrase is 'read' em and weep!"

"Okay, everyone!" I clapped my hands. Everyone looked up at me, their faces tranquil and happy. Elizabeth, who was in a tricky position on her Twister mat, fell promptly, ensuring giggles from the kids.

"We're going to sing '12 Days of Christmas' now! Now, let's all get into groups of 12. Is there anyone who wouldn't mind a solo?"

Elizabeth, a man I didn't know, and Cate each rose their hand. "All right, pick a card you guys," Each card had a line from the song on it. So, there were 12 cards in all. My grandmother had also made us do this every Christmas, and I've always loved it.

Elizabeth selected a card from the jumble I had thrown into a Santa hat. She inspected it, grinned, and said, "Eight maids a milking,"

The man, short and stout with a fuzzy gray beard, pawed around in the hat and said wryly, "Three French hens,"

Cate got lucky with "A partridge in a pear tree." I had secretly wished for that one, whoever got that card got to sing every time.

After the soloists had made their selections, I let each group take a card. The guests were laughing and joyful, eager to begin the carol.

"Alright, one card left for me," I said cheerfully, flipping the last index card around. Five golden rings. The second best card!

"Alright, everybody now!" I directed. "On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me!" I led, and everybody joined it.

Cate stood up and sang, "A partridge in a pear tree!"

The song continued. The groups loved it, the soloists loved it, I loved it. The Christmas spirit seemed to dance around in the air.

I didn't noticed Chad peering in from the doorway, looking both cocky and expectant.

"Five golden rings!" My voice rang loudly through the room, and the people surrounding Chance rose their eyebrows.

"Four calling birds!" Some kids sang.

"Three French hens!" the fuzzy beard man boomed.

"Two turtle doves!" Some women chimed in.

"And a partridge in a pear tree!" Cate said with flourish.

A couple minutes later, the song was over. Everyone drifted back to Twister, cards, eating, and talking.

Chance and his buddies approached me then. "Wow, Sonny, you're a great singer," Chance said approvingly.

A guy with spiky black hair nodded. "Yeah."

"Thanks," I said modestly. "Are you guys college friends?"

A girl with honey colored curls nodded too. "Yes, we all go to college together. We're also in a band, Burn."

"Nice title," I lied smoothly. Burn sounded a tad scary to me.

"I'm Mona," Honey-curled girl smiled slightly.

"Where's Lisa?" I joked, looking from face to face. They all looked blank.

"There is no Lisa. That's Drew, Taya, and Felix." Mona replied.

"Well, get it? Mona…Lisa? Mona Lisa?" I laughed weakly. Chance snorted. "Stick to your scripts," He chortled.

I sighed. Well, their outfits sorta fit the title. The girls wore tight leather pants, red tops, with cropped leather jackets. The guys wore faded jeans and black tee shirts. Then there was Chance, wearing blue jeans and a bright yellow t shirt.

"You ever consider joining a band?" Felix, the spiky haired guy, touched my cheek for a second, considering me.

"What's going on here?" Chad demanded, as he appeared out of thin air, glowering at Felix and his hand that was on my cheek.

Felix shrugged lazily and released his hand. "Nothin', man."

"Why are you here? You were uninvited," I sniffed.

Chad simply continued to glare at Felix until he backed up a few steps. Chad finally relaxed and replied, "It's my house. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I do what I want."

"You thought this idea was lame," I said heatedly. "This isn't lame," Drew, a tall, lanky guy with a buzz cut, piped up.

"Thanks." Chad said sarcastically before he glanced at Drew, obviously didn't feel threatened, and ignored him.

"I changed my mind," Chad said defensively. "It's actually pretty cool," He admitted. We both glanced around, and it was true, the party was better than cool, much better than the party Mrs. Cooper had thrown.

"Yeah, I know!" I gushed, then my eyes steeled over again. "Well, it's cool to the supportive, friendly people here," I said defiantly. I patted Felix on the shoulder, and Chad stiffened.

"Sonny, it's Christmas, lighten up," Chad said huskily.

"Yeah, you realize Chad actually apologized in his own special way, right?" Chance thumped me (hard) on the back.

Felix and Taya snickered.

"Sonny!" Elizabeth called urgently. "Come play Twister with us!"

"Awh, I dunno-" I started, until Chad slung an arm over my shoulders and led me over there. "Sonny would love to play," I could practically hear the smirk in his words.

"Chad, maybe you should play instead," I looked up at him and offered a smirk of my own.

"Why don't you both play!" Elizabeth suggested. Chad and I simultaneously rolled our eyes, but somehow, a game of Twister followed. I was actually pretty good at keeping my balance, but at one point, Chad was like, over me, and he fell down. Which, of course, meant he pushed me to the ground.

"Ow?" I protested. Chad did a grunt/chuckle and stood up, and extended his hand down. I took it and he pulled me up.

"Thank you," I said icily.

"Sonny, have you spent like the entire day going from loving me to hating me?" Chad asked casually as he approached the food table.

"Nope. I've spent the whole day dealing with you and hating you," I said in a sugar sweet voice before plopping down at an empty table.

Chad snickered and sat down next to me. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny." He said softly.

"Chad. Chad. Chad." I said flatly.

Chad sighed, and silence fell over us.

"Why are you mad at me?" Chad asked, an impressive whine to his voice as he bored his sparkling blue eyes into me.

"Chad," I shook my head in disbelief. "How can you not know? I was so excited for this party. I've been doing my hardest to make this a great Christmas. I got gifts for everyone, even Ruth. And I have something in store for Chance…" I paused. "And I performed a song I wrote just for you, I brought your long lost sister back, I threw this party! What more can I DO for you?" I said.

Chad jammed his hands in his front pockets and stared at a point on the wall. I took the opportunity to keep talking. "Whenever I think things are changing…they just go in reverse," I murmured.

"What things are changing?" Chad said finally.

I shook my head again. How dense was he? Was it some guy-thing? Did they have some tick in their brains that made them act stupid in important situations?

"Us," I gestured between the two of us. He rose his soft blonde brows. "We go from being enemies to…I don't really know. Then we go from that, back to enemies. It's like, a cycle."

"We're not enemies. We don't hate each other. We _like_ each other," Chad said plaintively.

"Well maybe _we_ should act like it. And by _we_, I mean you." I smiled a bit.

Chad rolled his eyes at me and muttered something unintelligible.

"Pardon?" I poked him on the shoulder.

"I SAID," Chad said witheringly. "That I DO like you, so why do I have to _act_ like I do? That doesn't make sense."

"I don't mean 'act'. I meant be NICE to me."

"I'm nice to you."

"Yeah, okay. Say something nice to me."

"Alright. You are on the list of things that are important to me," Chad said stiffly.

I blushed slightly. "Oh, really? What's on this list?"

Chad shrugged. "My handsome looks, my reputation, _Mackenzie Falls_, and you."

When Chad realized I wasn't exactly jumping for joy, he noted his mistake. "Not necessarily in that order," He added.

I chuckled slightly. "Well, that's sweet, so thanks."

"So. Why were you talking to _them_?" Chad jerked his thumb over his shoulder, where Chance and the members of Burn were talking.

"They told me I had a nice voice," I said, pleased. "And they asked if I'd ever consider being in a band,"

Chad scoffed. "You? In a band? With them? Riiight," He laughed.

I frowned. "Why is that funny?"

"Well, they're all, like, cool and-"

"And I'm NOT?" I huffed. Again with the bipolar.

"No," Chad said quickly. "But they're all dark and edgy. And you're more bright, and cheerful," Chad explained.

"Well, thanks, I think."

"Any time," Chad leaned back on his chair and winked.

At that moment, Ruth burst into the room. "Mrs. Cooper is home!" She bellowed.

"Oh, gosh!" I leapt up. "Alright, everybody, let's move!" Suddenly it was like Prom all over again. People were scurrying out of the room, and thanking me before hightailing out the back door.

"Get the food! Get the tree! Hide everything!" I shouted. Chance lugged the tree to the coat closet, Cate brought all the food into the kitchen, Ruth hid all the decorations in a drawer, and Chad stood in the center of the room, doing nothing.

After the whirlwind of activity, I realized the Twister map was still strewn on the floor. I yanked it up and hid it under a couch cushion.

Mrs. Cooper breezed into the room, Mr. Cooper right behind.

"Hello, children," She sniffed. "Why are you in here?"

"We're chillaxing." Chance shrugged. "Merry Christmas, Dad."

Mr. Cooper glanced up from his BlackBerry. "Oh, yes, erm, Happy Holidays."

Chance and Chad exchanged Looks.

"Well, now, Howard ended the party early so he could have a family dinner with Jacob, so let's also eat a family dinner! Ruth, make something." Mrs. Cooper shot daggers at the cook.

"Yes, Ms. Cooper, mam." Ruth nodded vigorously and ran out.

The 'family dinner' wasn't like most I'd experienced. The conversation revolved around Howard's party, his food, his guests, his choice of napkin holders. It was excruciatingly boring.

Once the turkey was cleared, Mrs. Cooper clapped her hands. "Alright, kiddies, off to bed!" She chirped.

"Bed?" Chad demanded. "What is it, like, seven?"

"Chad, don't bicker with your mother," Mrs. Cooper scolded. "All of you, up to your rooms. We've had enough excitement." She had no idea.

So Chance, Chad, and I left for our rooms.

I looked uncertainly at Chad before I exited to my room.

"Merry Christmas, Sonny," Chad flashed his signature grin before swiftly kissing me on the cheek.

"Merry Christmas," I replied, flashing a smile of my own.

I went into my room, and sat on my bed, with a sigh. Christmas had come and gone.

_I have always thought of Christmas time, when it has come round, as a good time; a kind, forgiving, charitable time; the only time I know of, in the long calendar of the year, when men and women seem by one consent to open their shut-up hearts freely, and to think of people below them as if they really were fellow passengers to the grave, and not another race of creatures bound on other journeys._ ~Charles Dickens.

--

Christmas is finally over, everyone! :D Now onto the days before New Years. Maybe I can actually write a short chapter. So, as usual, please review. =] And I'm starting high school in exactly 13 days, so if you want to leave some encouraging words in your review…that'd be nice, since I'm scared to death. Hehe. :P


	11. A Broken Bulb

**Chapter Eleven**

**A/N: **Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, everyone, as well as the positive words about high school. =]

Sorrrrry for not updating in like, four months or something. D: Sorry sorry sorry!

--

[Sonny's POV]

On December 26th, I woke up feeling immensely groggy. It was the aftermath of Christmas. There were three more days until 'New Years Eve' celebrations, so I honestly couldn't expect what would take place during the duration. Maybe if I had known what would be occurring later that day, I could've tried to stop it.

So, anyways, I woke up, feeling stiff from sleeping on that sack of rocks. Seriously, you'd think in a house like this there would be comfortable beds. The usual routine took place- I got dressed in the usual jeans and a cute blouse and boots, brushed my hair, did my makeup, cleaned my teeth, and tied the sparkling garnet necklace around my neck.

I was about to leave my room and head down for breakfast, when my phone started buzzing violently. Who could be calling me at eight in the morning?

"Hello?" I greeted, sitting back down on my bed.

"Merry Christmas, girl!" Tawni's bubbly voice hit my eardrums.

"Christmas was yesterday, Tawn," I reminded her, although I was touched that my co-star had called.

"I know, but I didn't have a chance to call you. I tweeted you on Twitter, but you weren't on. Anyways, if I want to tell you what I did yesterday, do I have to ask you about your day first?" Tawni asked.

I shook my head. "Go ahead," I told her.

"Alright. So Mother and I had the most delicious brunch at a street café- how adorable, how quaint! We had a really cute waiter who only knew one word of English, so-"

I let Tawni ramble as I eased back against the pillows. I wondered what would've happened if I _had_ gone to Paris with Tawni, or to Aspen with Zora, Grady, and Nico. I wouldn't have gone through any of this with Chad. So I was actually feeling a bit glad that I had gone on vacation with him.

"…and so I ordered this pastry, and my waiter-" Tawni was going and going and going. And she was only on breakfast.

"Tawni?" I interrupted. "This is a cool story, but I'll have to get off soon-"

"Oh! Wait!" Tawni squealed. "I wanna know how things are going with you and Chad!"

"Going? Things? Chad? What?" My voice cracked as it rose an octave.

"Yes," Tawni said impatiently.

I cleared my throat. "Well, okay." Then my words came out in a rush. "We're pretending to go out but I think I might want to go out for real and Chad told me he liked me and I told him that I liked him and then he kissed me and before that we were watching a scary movie and we both slept in his bed and he kissed me on the forehead but then his mom called me a slut and I threw a party yesterday but Chad said it was lame so I hated him but then he said he liked me and I was important to him and he made lunch for me and yeah." I finished, taking a gulp of air.

I heard Tawni humming. "Oh, I'm sorry, did you say something?" She chirped.

I rolled my eyes. "Nothing is going on with me and Chad," I informed her, fingering my necklace.

"Oh." Tawni sounded a bit disappointed. "Well, I guess I owe Grady ten bucks."

"What?" I demanded.

"We had a bet. I said that you and Chad would hook up by today, and Grady said New Years Eve." Tawni clued me in.

"Well, you're all wrong, so ha." I said triumphantly.

"You shouldn't sound happy about that," Tawni laughed.

"Look. If I want go out with Chad, and I'm not saying I do, I will go out with him when I please, not when you guys decide! Okay?"

"Fine." I could almost see Tawni rolling her eyes. "Well, my gift is probably coming in today. Same with Nico, Zora, and Grady's."

"You all got me presents?" I exclaimed.

"Mhmm. Well, I have to go, just wanted to say Merry Christmas," Tawni said nicely.

"No, you just wanted to see if you'd be getting ten bucks," I reminded her.

"Yup!" Tawni agreed. "Ciao!"

I said goodbye and hung up, sighing in the process. Tawni was so…_Tawni_.

"ALLISON! IF YOU ARENT DOWN HERE IN TEN MINUTES, BREAKFAST WILL COMMENCE WITHOUT YOU!" Mrs. Cooper screamed from downstairs. I rolled my eyes and flounced into the hallway.

"Morning, Sonny, dear!" Cate kissed me on each cheek before she ambled down the staircase.

"Alright, yeah, morning!" I called. Yawning, I pushed open the door to Chad's room. "Morning," I greeted. He was also up and dressed for the day.

"Good morning, beautiful," He winked and started striding towards me.

I blushed and widened my eyes. I was about to say something when Chad walked right past me and gazed into the mirror hanging on the back of his door.

"You just talked to your reflection," I deadpanned.

Chad grinned cockily into the mirror and patted his hair. "It's a pretty hot reflection," He insisted, turning to face me. "Don't you agree?"

"No. Can we go get breakfast?" I said brightly.

Chad lingered by his mirror so long I had to drag him away from it.

"Ouch, get off my arm," Chad complained.

"Why?" I asked innocently as we approached the kitchen. "Is it your holding arm?"

Chad scowled at me and held up his left hand. "Holding HAND," He corrected me.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes.

"Random," Chad snorted.

"Jerkthrob," I retorted.

"Bad actor."

"Drama snob."

"Are we done here?"

"We're beyond done."

I stuck my nose in the air and started for the door leading to the kitchen, when Chad grabbed my arm. "Wait, I'm…_sorry_," He winced at the word. "I said I'd act nicer towards you so…nice…shoes." He grinned suddenly and bolted into the room.

I laughed softly and followed him in.

--

Breakfast was very calm, calmer than usual. Ruth had fixed up small transparent gelatin lumps that tasted like sugar and water, which I didn't like, and then had banana chocolate chip muffins, of which I had about six. There were three drink options displayed by an elderly man named Muffy (which I didn't understand. Isn't Muffy a girl name? Unless it was short for, like Mufford.) : Mango smoothies, white coffee, and frozen apple juice popsicles. I took the less extreme, a mango smoothie.

Cate, and Mr. and Mrs. Cooper all took the white coffee. To me, it seemed strange. Coffee should be tan, or black, right?

"Mm, Muffy, did you stir white chocolate into this? It's ravishing." Mrs. Cooper had said. Muffy merely nodded. He had a curly white mustache that I wanted to poke.

The boys all took the popsicles. Of course. How mature.

Where was I? Oh yes, breakfast. After that charade, I headed upstairs so I could call my Mom.

I sat down on the couch and spun through my Contacts. I was just about to hit 'Mom', when a call from Grady popped up. 'Answer' or 'Ignore', my phone asked. Of course I answered, I hadn't spoken to Grady in days!

"Hey Grady!" I said happily as I held the phone to my ear.

"So, thanks, I owe Tawni ten bucks," was his reply.

"Huh?"

"The bet. You and Chad got together before New Years. She won." Grady sighed.

"How do you know that?" I asked evasively.

"Everyone knows. Turn on Tween Weekly TV." Grady replied.

"What?" Panic swelled in my voice as I groped for the remote, and hastily turned on channel twenty eight.

Santiago Heraldo was standing in front of a green screen or something, and a picture of me and Chad was brightly broadcasting behind him. His devious smile opened, and the words out of his mouth were:

"**Sonny Macks on Mack**!" He crowed. The clever title lit up across the top of the screen. "That's right, tweens," Santiago nodded. "Sonny Munroe, the good girl of Hollywood, was caught macking on Mackenzie, her rival, Chad Dylan Cooper. The two shared a cozy lake-side moment on Christmas Eve. Our source informed us that Chad bought Sonny a commitment necklace, and the pair has been dating for five days."

I gaped so hard my jaw started to hurt as a picture of me and Chad kissing filled up the entire screen.

"Who took a picture of that?" I cried, horrified, into the phone.

Grady sounded a bit panicked. "Sonny, calm down. Tawni's calling Chad to make sure he doesn't freak."

"NO!" I shouted. "He can't know people are talking about him! What if it ruins his-"

"Chad Dylan Cooper's reputation is ruined," Santiago confirmed.

"Of course," I collapsed backwards and groaned.

Grady was empathetic. "I know! Tawni has tons of money, she doesn't need ten bucks! I, on the other hand, saw that cool new video game at a store called Little Points, and it's not supposed to come out until April, but of course Japan got it first-" Grady was babbling and giving me a horrid headache.

"Grady, shut up!" I snapped, which I regretted. I don't like losing my temper around my friends. "This is horrible. Chad's gonna…like, explode or whatnot. His reputation is _everything,_" I said vehemently.

"Yeah. We know. That's why Nico and I sent a cardboard cutout of Chad to his dressing room, but with an extra large head." Grady chuckled.

"Uhm, cool, what a Christmas surprise," I tried very hard to stay calm. "Grady, I'm gonna get off now. I have to do damage control. Chad needs to hear this from me, not Tawni," I added to myself.

Grady and I hung up and I watched TV for a few more minutes. This 'source'- nameless, at the moment- had supplied Santiago with pictures, details…everything he'd need to cause Chad's reputation to crumble. The worst part was, my rep seemed to get bigger- dating Hollywood's Hottest Hunk. On the other hand, Chad had never had a girlfriend before, he had pranced along between countless girls, never settling down, never getting serious- and here he was, giving 'items of commitment' to his goofy, plain rival.

He was slumming.

I strode down the corridor, before finding Chad's bedroom. He was sitting, very straight, on the incredibly comfortable armchair. He had turned on channel 28, but a commercial was on, for Sham Wow.

"Hey, Chad," I greeted carefully.

"Shh," he said immediately. "Tawni called. Said I'm on TV. Gotta see how great I look."

"Here we go," I sighed, plopping down next to him, on the other armchair. I seemed to melt into the plush velvet.

"So. How's it goin'?" Chad asked, his eyes drilled onto the screen. I had only moments before it happened.

"Uh, good. But, Chad. Listen. If, somehow, people…found out that we were going out…you'd be okay, right?"

Chad snorted. "We're not going out, so we don't have to worry."

I tried my hardest to ignore his tone. "But if we _were_," I pressed.

Chad frowned, and looked more serious. "If we were…I guess we'd have to keep it on the DL so the media didn't find out. No offence, Sonny, but dating a Random wouldn't be good for my rep," He smiled good naturedly at me. He was so completely unaware that his rep and my heart were being crushed simultaneously.

At that, the commercial dissolved off the screen and Tween Weekly appeared after a dazzling array of swirling colors and pop music.

"Hello tweens, I am Santiago Heraldo, back with the number one info on Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper's secret affair." Santiago smirked wider than ever, as if he knew that Chad was watching.

"Secret what?" Chad squeaked, leaning forward and squinting at the TV. I fidgeted and squeezed my hands into a balled fist.

"From cozy meetings in the garden to lake side smooches, this couple is spending Christmas as romantically as it gets." Santiago confirmed. He continued to go on about how Chad was definitely slumming, his reputation had been flushed down the Toilet of Shame, and that he had a really good taste in jewelry, which made Santiago wonder, was he more feminine then Chad lets on?

When the next commercial appeared, Chad was frozen. Legit. His eyes were wide, and his mouth was slightly agape, but he just seemed insanely still. I couldn't handle it.

"Chad?" I ventured. I gently poked him in the side.

"Did you see that?" Chad growled under his breath. "For _years_, I work up the rep. Looking good, getting great roles, finally scoring the lead role on the number one drama, and then one mistake, and its all, freaking, _**gone**_!" His voice had risen to a yell.

"Mistake?" I retorted, standing up. He joined me.

"Yeah. I should never have fallen in love with you, Sonny. Big, huge mistake. We're done. Give me the necklace." His voice was so cold, so distant, so piercing with every jeering word. He anxiously held out his palm.

With shaking hands, I unfastened the sparkling necklace and dropped it in his palm.

"Good. Now, I have to do some damage control." He sat promptly back on his bed and pulled out a number of assorted cell phones.

I stood there, so confused, in just a matter of seconds. I walked out, stonily, and all the way down the stairs, past the arrangement of decorated rooms, and went outside, to sit in the cool December air.

"_I should never have fallen in love with you, Sonny."_

I buried my head in my clammy hands, and let the tears finally fall.

--

So this is shorter then I planned all those months ago, but I wanted to update, so its shortish. :D Please review.


	12. Who Loves Awkward Situations?

**Chapter Twelve**

Props to all of you who reviewed and said you also want to poke Mufford's beard. 33 Oh, and I can't believe all of you suspect Chance for sending in the photos. D: Chance is awesome. How can you people not trust him!? Oh, and for those of you sending me messages saying I "killed your twitter experience" by deleting my Sharpay twitter, well, your weird. 0_o THANKS FOR SO MANY REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS(:

**--**

_*"Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me."_

_~ December Twenty Seventh~_

I gazed steadily at my laptop's sleek screen, not really caring what I absorbed, barely there to notice the slight hum the computer produced. Twitter's bright blue hue filled up the screen, and I wondered how my friends could be having such euphoric Holidays when mine supremely stunk.

**HeartsForHart**: Off on a date with a cute French waiter. ;) merci beaucoup!

**TheRealNico**: In the hotel's lobby, drinking hot chocolate with Grady and Zora. :D

**GradyWantsCheese**: They have hot chocolate flavored cheesecake here. I've died and gone to heaven. 0:-)

**Zora***: Just spiked Nico's hot chocolate with assorted spices. LOL! D

I smiled in spite of myself. I did have wonderful friends, and they had been nothing but helpful when I informed them of what had happened between me and Chad. But they couldn't break me out. I had nowhere to go, purchasing a plane ticket for Wisconsin seemed too extreme, but being locked in Chad's estate was too claustrophobic, and everywhere I looked was the throbbing reminder of what had happened yesterday. My neck felt achingly bare without the diamond rimmed garnet heart, and almost every TV channel was too dangerous- Chad's face was everywhere; he had given a public announcement denying every accusation: He and I weren't even friends, all these rumors were nuts, the photos were obviously photo shopped. His reputation had been patched up, of course everyone would believe him- Chad settling down with a girlfriend? Nonsense. He was the hottest player in Hollywood, and he soaked it up. But obviously he was still being careful and overly concerned- one false movement could cost him his reputation again. He felt anyone could have been that 'reliable source' and he trusted no one- not that he told me any of this…Chance did.

In the twenty four hours I had somehow managed to avoid seeing Chad, Chance had stopped by my room periodically to inform me about what was going on. Cate was distraught; Chad was emotionless; Mr. Cooper hadn't been around long enough to notice anything; and Mrs. Cooper was having the strangest reaction possible.

She was worried. Concerned. When I passed her in the hall on my way to collect some food after the family had eaten, she'd give me feeble, timid looks. Like maybe, somehow, this was her fault. She had caused me and Chad to "break up" (what he had told his family, they were still utterly clueless that this whole ordeal was a sham). I was shocked, to say the least. I had assumed happiness would be bursting out of her every pore, but she seemed unsettled. Like she finally understood that I made Chad's life a brighter place.

Well, I_ had_ made it a better place.

"Shut up, Sonny," I chided myself, my voice sounding strange in the hollow quietness of my room. "You're making it worse."

I decided I had better go do something. All this moping around was going to send me directly into a depression. And my personality was far from stormy. Sonny with a chance of rain.

It was late afternoon on December twenty-seventh, and I had spent most of the day curled up on my uncomfortable bed, checking up on my friends, and writing song lyrics, though I was careful to sing quietly…I didn't need Chad hearing the heartrending ache behind the words.

Why was I so sad, anyway? Chad and I had had countless fights over the months; just because this one resulted in a cold break for no good reason, didn't mean I should feel worse.

But I did.

Because Chad had gone and thrown in the fact that he loved me so carelessly, and he didn't have to talk to explain that it meant nothing. He could forget his feelings for me. He could shove them somewhere in the back of his mind, focus on his career. I, on the other hand, had my feelings for him strewn messily across my mind, taking over, giving me severe headaches. All I wanted was to be with Chad. The old Chad, the one who stuck up for me and helped me out and honestly cared for me.

"You're doing it again," I reminded myself, standing up and brushing off my pants for no apparent need. I slowly opened my door a crack, saw that the ornate hall was clear, and slunk across it, down the stairs, eyes down. Everyone had taken to just avoiding me, except of course for Chance, Cate, and Ruth.

As I neared the parlor, I saw Chance shrugging into a light sweat jacket, swinging car keys around his left pointer finger.

"Chance?" I called hesitantly.

"Hey, Sonny!" he turned and smiled at me, but his eyes were cautious.

"Where are you going?"

"To Felix's house, we're gonna get the band together…get a piece together for the Cooper Family Talent Show."

"The _what_?"

"Oh, well, on New Year's Eve there's a huge event, like hundreds of relatives and family friends come together for a gigantic party. There's always a show of sorts where each Cooper tries to be the best." Chance shook his head. "We don't want to be the best, we just want a gig."

"I want to be the best." A grin wobbled on my serious expression. Chance eyed me warily.

"The very best. Like no one ever was. To catch them is my real test. To train them is my cause."

"Sonny, shut up," Chance groaned, and I laughed quietly. "Hey, I forgot. You sing, right? Felix has been dying to hear you. You should come, bring your lyrics." He nodded at me.

"What lyrics?" I said, aloof.

"Chad told me all about the song you wrote for him," Chance froze after his sentence, realizing that was not a good topic.

"It's okay," I muttered. "I have other songs too." So, I ran back to my room, slipped my cell in my pocket, and stuffed my lyric book into my purse. Outside, I hopped into Chance's vivid yellow Audi, and uncertainly glanced up at the window that I knew was Chad's.

Sure enough, there he was, glaring outside, seeing me with his brother, the jealousy obvious. I looked down, angry, and Chance obliviously drove on.

"How dare he look at me like that," I murmured to myself. "Breaking up with me, taking back all his promises, and he thinks he can-"

"You okay?" Chance said flatly, interrupting me.

"Fabulous," I replied.

--

Felix lived in cool, modern studio. The entire color scheme was exactly like my bedroom- black, red, and white. The room the band was sitting around in was extremely cool: pale white walls, long, squared black couches with small red throw pillows, and a polished glass floor. Instruments and sound systems were scattered throughout the area.

Mona was strumming an electric guitar; Felix was hooking up some speakers; Drew was softly drumming; and Taya was plugging in her keyboard. Chance lazily lifted his hand in greeting, everyone nodded, and Chance continued to the next room, returning quickly with a box of Goldfish.

"Sonny?" Mona noticed me and pushed her honey colored curls out of her eyes. Yet again, everyone was dressed in co-coordinating black and red…Mona, for example, was wearing platinum black leggings, strappy high heels, and a shimmery red tube dress. Then, there was me, jeans and a tee shirt.

"Hi," I waved awkwardly as the rest of the band glanced up.

"Sonny," Felix nodded. Drew immediately grinned and exclaimed, "You finally felt the Burn?"

"Pardon me?" I said politely. Drew's grin faded. "Our band…we're Burn…?"

"Oh, right, yeah," I laughed inelegantly for a moment before looking around for Chance.

"Actually, I was thinking Sonny could sing something with us, for the Cooper party," Chance explained.

"Sounds good," Taya shrugged.

And that's how Burn and I collaborated. I showed them my book of songs, and the one I felt I'd most like to sing there. Felix and Mona immediately adored it, it was just Burn's style, they elucidated. We spent practically the entire day practicing, and for them, learning the music. I was having so much fun, and not thinking about Chad at all! But, dinner time had to roll around, and Chance finally told his friends we'd come back another day, and we walked back to the car and drove home.

--

**Chad's POV**

I furiously tapped buttons on the controller and stared hard at the TV screen. I was playing Call of Duty: Modern Warfare in my room, solitary, and though usually the game ensures fun, I was just annoyed. I'd been slightly irritated the last few days. I shouldn't have to deal with all this crap. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, for crying out loud.

But maybe that's what got me into this mess.

I had spent all afternoon and night yesterday at a press conference. Thank the Lord that most of the reporters had believed that everything was a lie. I'd gotten off easy. The only issue was Santiago, who seemed very suspicious and more and more reminded me of Swiper the Fox from Dora the Explorer, for reasons I can't really explain. So, I was staying away from Sonny. I had the feeling she hated me now. After all, I'd blown up at her. But, of course, I'd been fully entitled. It was her fault anyway. Sonny and her stupid cute. She was a distraction from my work. From my Chadness. She was a threat. Sonny Munroe was sent from some secret government run organization to destroy me and my reputation, but I had figured out their evil plan, and now I was in control.

But why did she have to go and cry? What jerk makes a girl cry!?

Me.

"RUTH? I WANT SOME CHOCOLATE CAKE." I yelled as I pressed the button on my personal intercom, abandoning the game.

"Then come down to the kitchen and get some," Her voice was testy. As it always was nowadays. She was on Sonny's side. Psh.

When I was silent, she spoke again, a tad softer. "Look, Chad, you're gonna have to leave your room eventually. Sonny did."

My eyes narrowed. I remembered that well. I'd been glaring at the world, outside my window, when I'd happened to glance down and see Sonny hop into my brother's car. Um, what? She doesn't like him! And think of the age difference! Madness.

"Fine. I'm coming. Have it ready." I ordered, then released my finger from the button.

With a quick glance in the mirror and a pat of the hair, I ventured down to the kitchen. Carefully. What would happen if I ran into Sonny!?

Luckily, the house seemed deserted. Only Chance was sitting at the kitchen table, nibbling cake that Ruth had set out.

"Where's Mom?" I greeted, plopping down across from the traitor.

Chance looked up at me. "She's out with Dad and Grams."

"Oh." I nodded, cut myself some cake, slouched down, and started eating. We sat in silence for a few moments.

"Dude, she's gonna crack," Chance said quietly.

A second passed. "Who is?" I replied.

Chance rolled his eyes in an annoyingly older-brother kind of way.

"Sonny? Remember? Your sort of girlfriend? Then you broke up with her over your reputation," Chance shook his head in disgust.

"That's not what happened," I defended myself.

Another second of silence.

"Well, maybe that IS what happened. But I had to do it." I claimed.

"Yeah, you had to ruin the best thing that ever happened to you," Chance retorted.

I slammed my fork down on the table. "Look. Sonny isn't my type. I liked her, I admit that. I've admitted it before. But I don't anymore. It's Over. It's been over for a long time," I finished dramatically, before retreating out of the room.

And knocking into Sonny, who was creeping in the hallway like a…like a, I don't know, a creeper.

Her face looked horrible. It was all scrunched up, like she was about to cry.

"Uh, hey," I said awkwardly, looking everywhere but her face.

"Hi." She said blankly. She blinked her eyes a couple times, sniffled, fluffed her hair, then glared up at me.

"Well…" I mumbled, trying to step to the right, but of course she walked that way too. After a quick scuffle of us trying to get past each other, she exclaimed, "Just move!", pushed me (hard) into the wall, and stormed by.

I was frozen for a couple seconds, then Chance slid out of the doorway, winked at me, and said, "Smooooth."

I rolled my eyes, jammed my hands in my pockets, and slowly walked away.

--

Sorry that it's short and nothing exciting happens. Just wanted to get something up. Fillers are necessary sometimes. :P And, ha, I started this story during July. And now there are only 12 days till Christmas. I bet this story won't be over until way after that…haha.

Speaking of which, I had an idea for a new story that I'd start after this one is finished. Like, where Sonny's mom and Chad's dad start going out…and you can probably imagine how Sonny and Chad take that. D So do you think it'd be a good plot line? Lemme know in your review. Ciao!


	13. As Broken As It Gets

**Chapter Thirteen**

**A/N: Slight language in this chapter. I apologize if your offended.**

_Sonny's POV_

Wondering around the corridors, I noticed with a pang of sadness that all signs of Holiday cheer had disappeared. The garlands were no longer streaming across the doorways. No more twinkling lights, wreaths, and that slightly weird white metallic tree. The only place with any hint of merriment was my room- a small wreath was hung on the door, a Santa Claus snow globe was propped on my bedside table, and I had strung some lights along the windowpanes. The room actually felt rather homey now. Except, damn, that bed was going to kill me one of these days. Or, rather, I would kill it.

The house felt empty. The bare vacancy was palpable. The feeling that Chad was somewhere kept me feeling angry and hollow- and, of course, his harsh words that I'd accidently overheard made my skin feel hot, blotchy, and prickly. Nothing like a cold dose of reality from the guy you love and hate at the same time, aye?

At that, I pinched myself hard in the arm. _No more thinking of Chad_, I reminded myself. All he does is break my heart, vaguely put the pieces back together with empty promises, then break it again, even harder. I had to quick him cold turkey. Which, well, was hard, when you're living under the same ornate roof.

I wanted to talk to someone.

I abandoned my exciting plans of walking, alone, throughout the house, and scurried back to my room, and happily avoided seeing Him. I grabbed my cell phone off the dresser, and snuck upstairs to the small, tidy, adorable dining room where He had prepared me lunch a little while ago- although, now, it felt like so achingly long ago.

Plopping down on a chair, I hit Tawni's speed dial.

"Hello?" her bright voice chirped.

"Tawni, hey," I greeted.

"Hey Sonny. What's up?" She sounded so chipper. I used to be that happy…right?

I was silent for a moment. Tawni was the closest I had to a best friend. I prayed that she'd be serious and listen to me.

So, I spilled the entire story. Chad's reaction to the news. How he patched up his rep. Told me I was his biggest mistake, took away the necklace, and has been avoiding me like Swine Oh Nine, except to talk about me behind my back. I told her how horrible I felt, how I felt like a completely different person, like I went from singing the most melodious of duets, to the most tragic solo.

"Sonny, I'm so sorry," Tawni spoke, after an astonished silence. "I wish I knew how to help you. It's weird, because Chad just texted me."

I gaped. Chad could barely utter a word to me, but could casually text my best friend? What a jerk!

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Hold on…lemme open it…alright. 'hey Tawni, idk if you've talked to Sonny, but I didn't do anything.'"

"What a douche!" I trilled furiously.

"Yeah," She agreed vigorously. "I said I didn't know what he was talking about, but obviously you didn't do anything wrong, and he was probably to blame. Then, he texted back, and said…hold on…okay. 'She's being a bitch. I'm doing what's for the best. Tell her that.'" Tawni finished uncertainly, probably unsure if she should have mentioned that.

The angry expression drooped off my face, and I felt tears prick my eyes. I was a bitch? Because he broke my heart?

Was this true heartbreak?

Then, humiliatingly, I burst into tears. The loud, honking, mortifying kind. But Tawni didn't make fun of me. She let me cry, her soft words soothing in the background. I sank to the floor, sat against the wall, buried my face in my hands, and my body quaked with sobs.

"Sonny?" A slightly familiar, beautiful voice came from the doorway.

My red, puffy, tear stained eyes glanced up, and met the pale blue diamond's of Caila Cooper's.

"Caila?" I said in disbelief, wiping my tears.

"What?" Tawni sounded confused.

Caila smiled slightly and hesitantly came in. She looked exactly the same as she had two days ago- (had it really been JUST two days ago?!)- her light blonde hair curling just like Taylor Swift's, she was wearing a dark blue pleated skirt, light blue knee socks, black dress shoes, and a scalloped top.

"Tawn, I have to go. I'll text you in a few." I hang up, stood up shakily, and stared at the eldest Cooper.

"I was at Jake's…my fiancé," She reminded me, when she noticed my blank expression. She didn't know that lately it was my only expression.

"You, and Chad, it's all over TV," She bit her lip. "I saw what Chad said. I knew you were probably doing badly…I came to see how you were…but nobody else is here," She sounded a bit annoyed by her words. Probably thinking people should be here around the clock on a suicide watch.

"Chance and C-Chad, they're both here." I said defiantly, forcing bravery into my bravado.

"Great," Caila snorted.

"Well, thanks for dropping by." I wiped my eyes clear and sniffled. "But I'm fine."

Caila rose a pale blonde brow. "Well, that crying was about…"

"Chad calling you a bitch. I overheard," Caila pointed out.

"Great."

"Look. You helped me once before. Now, it's my turn," Caila smiled.

"I never helped you. I helped…Him. You don't owe me anything. None of you do." I said.

"We owe you everything, Sonny!" She exclaimed. "You brought life, happiness, into our barren hearts."

I grinned slightly. "Let's not be dramatic,"

"Look. Chad is one of the biggest egotistical jerks I know. But, you know, he's probably just as depressed as you are. He's just going about it the wrong way."

"Don't defend him. Please," I begged quietly.

Caila studied me. "Okay," She agreed. "I suggest you go to your room, curl up with a book, and I'll have Mufford send you up some Crème brûlée."

"Okay," I said sullenly. I set out, wondering if maybe, just maybe, Muffy would let me touch his perfect, snowy white mustache.

--

_Chad's POV_

The air was sweet. Truly sweet. I breathed in deeply, wishing I could name every scent I absorbed. Then, I realized that sounded either fruity or girly or maybe both, so I stood up and jammed my hands in my pockets.

I was out back, in the garden. After an entire morning of video games, texting, and food, I'd needed a little fresh air. The sunshine sparkled high above the trees, and the warm air felt great.

"Chaaaaad!" A voice called loudly.

Well, shit. Sonny was here to kill me.

But a tall blonde girl stepped off the patio and into the garden. Caila. What. The. Hell.

"Hey, sis," I greeted uncertainly. What was SHE doing back?

Caila skipped over to me, then her lissome figure was right in front of me. She smiled gracefully, then proceeded to punch me, hard, in the face.

"Ouch!" I yelled, muttering curses. "What was that for!?"

"Sonny is the purest, kindest person I've ever met. Who gave you the _right_-" Another blow to my face. "To do this to her?! You've broken her! There's barely anything left! You use her left and right and break her heart and it just really gets on my nerves!" Caila fumed.

"Hello to you too," I snapped. What had happened to my soft-spoken older sister!? Another member on Team Sonny…

Caila took a deep breath. "I am here because YOU are everywhere on the media. You may have your rep back, but you've lost the respect from millions."

I snorted. "You're nuts."

Caila glared malevolently at me. "Sometimes I really hate that we're related." She said after a moment.

I sat back down on the wicker bench. "Thanks." I muttered.

"You can make this right," She adapted a kinder tone. "Not that you deserve her. And she deserves a whole lot more then you. But somehow, you guys need each other. You just can't work right without the other. It's going to slowly kill both of you."

"That's not true," I rolled my eyes, but her words wrenched my heart. It was completely true. I was crap, and yet Sonny continued to let me abuse her. Actual tears filled my eyes, and I felt so horrible and embarrassed.

"She was crying, wasn't she. Again," I added bitterly. Why in the hell did I have to tell Tawni to let Sonny know she was a bitch!?

"Mhmm. Now, please. Make it right. I love you. I know this is hard for you too. But I'm truthfully a little scared for Sonny. I'm not sure how much more she can take…she was worse than I'd assumed…" She said thoughtfully.

"I can't make it right," I said helplessly. "There's too much damage. I've got to quit Her cold turkey."

"Can't even say the other's name," Caila murmured.

"Look. I'll…I'll talk to her. I'll…try to make things good again. No promises or guarantees." I stood up, and headed inside.

--

I reached Sonny's door. My fist lifted, about to knock, but I heard her singing, and I listened to her words.

"You sing to me, too bad you couldn't even stay on key, if your life is such a mystery, why don't you just stick to acting?" She sang bitterly, clearly, and loudly. "Here we go again, you couldn't find my number until when, you thought that you could get to my best friend….without a script your game is, lacking!"

Horrified, I stumbled backwards. That song was about me. And it was a hate song. Such a contrast to Stop The World…

But I'd made a promise. Sort of. And it was about time I'd fulfilled one of them. I knocked on the door, bravely.

I listened, heart pumping loudly in my chest, as she hopped off her bed and padded over to the door. She swung it open, and there she was. Her eyes were indeed wet and red. Her clothes were a little wrinkled, her hair a tad mussed. But she was my Sonny. Or, she had been. And I'd let her go.

For a second, I thought she'd burst into sobs. Then, her face scrunched up in anger, and she started to slam the door shut, but I stuck my arm through to keep it ajar.

"Damn!" I cursed as the door slammed my flesh into the wall.

"What. Do you. Want." Sonny asked, voice low, arms crossed. Who was she!? Where was my personal ray of sunshine!?

"I wanted to apologize." I said awkwardly. "Can I…come in?"

She hesitated. So many emotions played across her face. An aching need to let me in- into her room, into her arms, back into her life. Sadness. Anger. Betrayal. Some I couldn't even identify.

"I don't think so Chad." She replied. "I'm too much of a bitch to let you in." And with that, the door closed in my face, and I stood there, clutching my arm, and my own tears started to fall.

--

Another short one, but it's pretty dramatic, and up super fast! :D


	14. How Do You Love Someone?

**Chapter Fourteen**

**A/N:** Thank you so much, everyone, for the positive reviews. (: Hard to believe after like four months, we're finally at the end of this story. Only one more chapter left! D: (Well, I think.) Hopefully by the end, this story will have a whopping **400 reviews**, which would be fantabulicious! :D

--

_How do you love someone, without getting hurt? How do you love someone, without crawling in the dirt? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun, how do you love, how do you love, someone?_

**[{Sonny Munroe's Point Of View}]**

Princess Daisy's cheerful car grazed the green bush as it sped up to full speed down a colorful path. "HA! I win!" I exclaimed cheerfully, as the "winner!" screen burst optimistically onto my portion of the wide TV.

"But I'm right behind you!" Caila complained, her lower lip jutting out as Princess Peach slid across the finish line a moment too late.

Chance was still two laps behind, as Yoshi.

Caila glanced over at me, and grinned. "We could probably go down to Starbucks, get a frap, and come back here, and he won't be finished this lap yet," She joked.

I grinned widely. Chance had his A button gently tapped, and he proceeded very slowly down the path. He claimed he didn't want to crash and loose. His sour expression was priceless.

I leaned back on the soft couch and smiled again. I was just so happy that I was feeling happy, in spite of everything. Caila and Chance had been working hard to lift up my spirits. Caila had found a funny T-shirt with a cartoon orange glancing, stricken, at a carton of orange juice, including a speech bubble stating, "…Mom?" I found it adorkable, and it went well with the growing collection of odd T-shirts from my Mother. Then, Chance had whipped out his old GameCube and a Mario Kart game. We'd been racing for around half an hour, and Chad was nowhere to be found. Good.

Just then, Mufford walked with a sloth-like but purposeful pace into the den. "Mrs. Cooper is pleased to announce, that the family dinner is fully prepared, and ready to be served in the first floor dining hall," he said in a low, breathy voice that reminded me shockingly of Dumbledore. The original one.

"Is Dad here?" Caila asked pleasantly as she stood up and brushed off her neat skirt.

"I believe not, Ms. Cooper, he is off at a convention with his secretary," Muffy replied.

Chance snorted, and we left for the dining room. My heart started to pound, just a tad. Family Dinner. As in, everyone. Well, minus Papa Cooper, but I believe I've seen him around four times through the entire visit. _"I can see Chad. Just think back to when you ignored him in the cafeteria. Glared at him when he took the last piece of cake. Tripped him on his way to his seat. The good old days."_ I thought. The thought made me grin. So when I entered the room, my usual sunny expression was dancing across my face. I looked around the large, lavishly decorated (for no apparent reason) table. Mrs. Cooper sat at the head, her blonde hair in her usual "I'll just pile all my hair on top of my head and think it looks cool" style, her makeup done very thickly, and her clothes looking expensive and wrinkle free. Ruth hovered by her side, and Chad sat on her right, a blank expression on his face. Good. Grandma Cooper was on the other side of Chad, observing me until my face heated up.

"Caila, your still here, darling?" Mrs. Cooper sounded shocked as she patted the ornate chair to her left.

"Obviously," Caila said lightly, sliding into it. I sat next to her, Chad next to me and next to Grandma Cooper.

"So, Sonny!" Mrs. Cooper strangely turned her attention to me.

"Mm?" I looked up from my plate. I'd been ogling it. It was a lump of mashed potatoes in sort of a volcano structure, with melted butter in the center, and green onion bits sprinkled on top. On the bowl beside my silver plate, was a matching silver bowl, with a peculiar looking stew.

"Oh, yes!" Grandma Cooper exclaimed suddenly. "Poundies and good ol' Irish Stew!" She clasped her hands together before digging in.

"Poundies?" I gestured towards the potato lump. "Irish Stew?"

"Mm, yes, it's lamb, mutton, potatoes, onions, and stout in a scrumptious stew!" She cried delightfully.

"Sounds fabulous," I lied cheekily. "Anywho, what were you saying, Mama C?"

Mrs. Cooper wrinkled her nose for a second, then recovered. "Well, every year, a member of the wide, purebred Cooper family hosts the New Years Eve Ball, and this year, Howard is. And-"

"Wait, Howard? Howard DeSaulo? Your ex husband? Who isn't related to us Coopers in any way?" Chance interrupted.

"He's a lovely man, and everyone adores him," Mrs. Cooper replied tightly.

Chance rolled his eyes and forced some Poundie into his mouth.

"Anyways, so you'll need a formal dress, hopefully a matching clutch, and you'll love watching the talent show, it's always very nice, and Caila always plays the piano so well, and-"

"Actually, I'm performing in the talent show. With Chance. And his friends. His band, I mean. I'm going to sing with them," I babbled.

"A Christmas jingle?" Grandma Cooper snapped her fingers and smiled.

"No," I answered. "A song I wrote myself. More rock/pop."

"Oh….great!" Mrs. Cooper forced a smile.

Chance and I exchanged smirks.

Just then, the silence erupted with the blasting music of loud electric guitar, screaming, and furious drumbeats.

"Chad, no phones at the table!" Mrs. Cooper was appalled.

"Sorry, sorry," Chad muttered, pulling his sleek black phone out of his pocket. He glanced at the front screen and looked back up. "Mom, it's Chastity. I really should take this…" His voice trailed off.

Mrs. Cooper perked up slightly. "Chastity DeWitt? The actress on your show? With the long hair?"

"Yeah," Chad slid the phone to his ear and left the room.

I speared some mutton with my fork and felt myself glaring at it.

The room was silent again, except for the clattering of forks and knives. It was even quieter when Chad entered the room again.

"Well!" Grandma Cooper said brightly, after a few minutes. "What a delicious dinner, Ruth. Mufford, would you please clear the table?"

Muffy began a slow pace towards the table. I studied his wrinkled, old face, his tired eyes, his weary expression. Why was he working!? He should be retired!

"Let me help," I jumped up. I began clearing plates, and started for the door.

"Allison, please, this is why we have help," Mrs. Cooper said in a strained polite voice.

"You're incapable of picking up a plate?" I shot back.

"Mom just got _sconed_," Chance whistled.

"Who says sconed?" Chad retorted.

"Cool people!" Chance said defensively.

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Cooper roared, standing up and slamming her fists on the table. "Allison, I have tried to put up with your rebellious ways. But enough is, by far, enough. Go to your room!"

I gave her a Look. "Um, you can't send me to my room. You aren't my mom."

"Thank God!" Mrs. Cooper huffed.

"Mom, don't talk to her like that," Chad warned.

"You two aren't together anymore! I can talk to her like she's trash if I want to!" Mrs. Cooper was growing hysterical.

"No you can't," Chad said matter-oh-factedly. "Come on. You should get some rest," He stood up nonchalantly, gestured for his mother to do the same, then led her out of the room.

After an awkward silence, Caila and Chance and I cleared the table, and Muffy gratefully left to turn in early.

"Do you want to go shopping or something before I go back to Jake's?" Caila offered afterwards.

"No thanks," I decided. "I'm just gonna go watch TV then crash. But thanks, you turned out to be a great friend," I added, giving Caila a big hug before she said her goodbyes.

So that's how I spent my night. I curled up on the couch in the den, turned on Bravo, and watched a "Real Housewives of Orange County" marathon. I was growing sleepy after a while, and was about to drift off, when I caught bits of conversation coming from the hallway. It was Chad, and it seemed like he was pacing up and down the hall.

"But Chastity- no, I took back the…because I was mad! It seemed like the-…Get that idea out of your head, I can't sing, I refuse-…too much damage, I swear, she freakin hates my-…Of course I deserve it! Whose side are you…Great. Everyone's on Team Son-…Obviously Portlyn would be my only supporter, not that I want her to be…look, you're no help. I'll find another girl to get advice from. Yeah. Bye." Chad let out an aggravated sigh and strode into the room.

"_Yikes_!" I hissed mentally, pulling the blanket up over my mouth, dare I laugh or something, and focused on slow and steady breathing, so I appeared deep in sleep.

I listened as Chad stopped right in front of the couch, and my heart raced. "_Avoid an awkward confrontation,"_ I directed myself. "_Sleep, sleep, sleep_!"

"Uh, Sonny?" Chad poked my leg with his foot, and I didn't move.

"Chad?" Grandma Cooper's voice entered the room as well. She also paused in front of the couch. "How dear. Sonny's sleeping. Well, bring her on up!" Grandma Cooper directed.

"Like, carry her up there." Chad said dubiously. She must have nodded, because Chad sighed, and then I flinched slightly as I was lifted up from my sleeping position, as Chad grunted.

"_Should I keep up the charade, or wake up_?" I panicked. But in all honesty, it felt so good to be in Chad's arms…although I was a bit afraid he'd drop me…I hoped I didn't weigh too much.

"Here we go," Chad muttered as he started out of the room. He walked down the hall, and came to a standstill at a point. I hesitantly peeked out…we were in front of the stair case.

I shut my eyes when I heard footsteps.

Chance. "Good luck," He guffawed, before leaving again. But soon enough, Chad had riskily maneuvered me up the stairs, down the hall, and into a room. But when he gently lowered me onto a bed, it was soft yet firm, with supple blankets. This wasn't my bed!

I opened my eyes and yawned. I was in Chad's room? Yep. He was sitting in one of the comfortable arm chairs watching TV, his back to me.

I yawned again, dramatically, as I sat up and stretched my arms.

"Oh!" I said, in a very startled voice. "Chad? What am I doing here?"

Chad turned around to look at me, his blonde bangs hanging over his beautiful blue eyes…

"You crashed in the den, I brought you up here," Chad explained.

"Oh. Why am I in your room?"

"You hate your bed. It's like sleeping on rocks."

"That's true," I grinned tentatively. _Wait! He called you a bitch! He chose his reputation over you! Don't fall for his niceness and cuteness again, Sonny!_

An awkward silence followed. "What happened to your arm?" I asked conversationally. There was a jagged scar running down it, along with crusty blood. Gross.

"You slammed the door on it, remember?" Chad rose an eyebrow.

I blushed slightly. "Oh. Yeah." I replied. I didn't apologize, and he didn't ask for one.

"Well," I stood up and glanced around. "I guess I'll head back over to my room." It's not like I was going to sleep in his bed…again. "Thanks, sort of."

"Wait, Sonny," Chad blurted out when I reached the door. I turned around, dreading what he was probably going to say. "Yes?" I rose both my eyebrows.

"I really am sorry. I was a jerk. I shouldn't have yelled at you and said those things about you." Chad looked sheepish.

"Do you want me to say 'it's okay, don't worry about,'? Because it's not okay, Chad." I said earnestly.

"But I've been being a jerk all week!" Chad exclaimed. "It's how I am! I can't help it! I thought you'd be used to it!"

"You're unbelievable!" I exploded. "I don't want to get used to you being a jerk! You should stop caring so much about yourself and how others think of you, and try thinking of someone besides what you see in the mirror!"

"I DO care about you," Chad protested, taking a step closer to me. "I care about you_ too_ much. It sucks. You really don't understand. You saw how everyone went crazy when people thought I was going out with you. And as much as I want to go out with you, we can't, because nobody would leave us alone." He took another step, and flashed his signature, beautiful grin, and I gulped squeamishly. _Be strong!_

Here we go again.

"Maybe I don't want to go out with someone who thinks I'm a bitch," I said haughtily.

"I don't think you're a bitch! I was upset and was saying random crap that I didn't mean," Chad declared. "Besides, if I thought you were a bitch, would I do this?"

My eyes widened, and Chad closed the space between us, leaned down, and kissed me. _"Swell,"_ I thought bitterly as I let him continue the kiss. _Here. We. Freaking. Go. _**Again**_._

Of course, it was wonderful, and the familiar, magnificent feelings flooded through my veins, but I was cautious. When Chad kissed me, he didn't always suddenly shed his vainness. He'd probably go back to acting like we were enemies.

After a few moments, Chad finally pulled away, and smiled at me.

"So?" I stuck my hands on my hips.

"So, we're not in a fight anymore?" Chad said happily.

"Yeah, only if you're ready to tell the media you like me and are going out with me." I said stubbornly. No longer would I get lost in the shuffle. I was his number one, or gone.

Chad hesitated. I didn't feel sadness. I knew it'd be like this. I felt fine. At ease.

"Look. You know I love you, Chad. And I think you love me too. But there's no way I'm going to put up with all your crap without a commitment. I'm not going to be some secret, hidden affair. No. Either you ask me out like a man and tell Santiago and everyone that, yes, Chad Dylan Cooper is settling down, or I am leaving after vacation and never speaking to you again!" I finished my speech with a dramatic nod.

Chad let out a breath and said nothing. I looked steadily up at him. "But, Sonny-" He started.

"No." I shushed him. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him softly. "It's your choice." And with that, I left the room, sank into my bed, and thought for a long time before falling asleep.

_How do you love someone, and make it last? How do you love someone, without tripping on the past? So far in my life, clouds have blocked the sun, how do you love, how do you love, someone?_


	15. The Last Song

**Chapter Fifteen, the Finale**

**A/N: **Thanks everybody for all the positive feedback on the last chapter! Oh, and shout-out to Sprinkles664 who was my 400th reviewer! :D Oh boy! Well, after all this time, A Twinkling has finally come to a close. ): Thanks to all of you for sticking with it and reading!

ATTENTION: everyone should go on and check out the promo for 2010's SWAC. **Chad asks Sonny out!** One of my friends has the script and told me about the episode…you should Google it, "Falling For The Falls", its gonna be great. ….anyways, you should check it out. Oh, and I just realized I randomly switched from calling Cate, to Grandma Cooper. I prefer Grandma Cooper. So ha. :I

Creds to Demi Lovato for the song, and I guess to me for writing the poem. HOPE YOU LOVE THIS LONG CHAPTER(: Was gonna have it up on Dec. 31 but it kinda took me till the 10th to finish…

--

"Love is the condition in which the happiness of another person is essential to your own."

_[Sonny's POV]_

**December Thirty First, Two Thousand Nine **

As Chance pushed the large, brass doors open, bright light flooded into the room, causing the entire atmosphere to sparkle. The light bounced off crystal glasses, chandeliers, and statues, hundreds of tiny rainbows breaking off and glistening. The entire ballroom was sparkling, to be honest. Everything was gold, white, and silver. Wide tables with alternating gold and silver table cloths, crystal vases full of freesia, roses, tulips, anemone, and iris added a glorious splash of spring to this winter event. I peeked at the place settings- there were so many different forks and knives and spoons it made my head spin. Adults, teenagers, and children milled around in their fanciest garb: women in glamorous stilettos, short, shiny dresses, and gold jewelry; men in formal tuxedos and dress shoes, some sporting holiday ties, some with classic bow ties; children in their adorable dresses and suits, running around, squealing, having the time of their lives.

It was like a movie. The glistening atmosphere, the scents of flowers and delicious food swirling around my nose, and great music floating in the air. Even I could have been a character in this movie- I was wearing platinum black high heels and was only slightly teetering, and I was finally wearing a brand new dress- not one dug out from Caila's dusty closet. The bodice was frilled with silver, shimmery material, clinched at the waist, and then black fabric shot out down to my knees, so that when I whirled around, the dress fanned out. Glorious.

"Sonny, are you going to stand here gawking all day, or are you gonna scooty your booty to the dance floor?" Tawni exclaimed, eyes wild with excitement.

Nico and Grady simultaneously inhaled. "Mmm," Nico breathed in deeply.

"Do you smell what _I_ smell?" Grady sang out loudly.

"Crème brûlée!" They roared, tearing off to the long buffet table.

Tawni patted down her violet colored dress and wrinkled her nose. "You just had to bring them," She said in disgust.

Chad groaned from behind me. I glanced over at him, and he looked like he was ready to kill himself. Grady and Nico let loose a loud hoot from the food table. Tawni started twirling around, humming. Zora wasn't saying anything, but her whole outfit was a bit quirky, as was the expression on her face. We were getting quite a bit of unwanted attention, and the Coopers all looked faint.

**Maybe I should back up a smidge. Way back. To this morning.**

I woke up in a bad mood. I'd been freezing last night, so I'd fallen asleep in my thick robe, sweat pants, and a long sleeved shirt. The first thing I thought as my eyes adjusted themselves to the pale morning light, was somewhere along the lines _'Why is it so freaking hot in here!?" _I was actually sweating. It was horrible. My back and neck were aching from my horrid bed, and honestly, I thought my day could only get worse.

"ALLISON! YOU HAVE…GUESTS!" Mrs. Cooper roared from downstairs. I frowned, and changed into a blue skirt, white tank top, and my brown fringed boots before parading downstairs.

"This place is like a castle!" A very familiar voice squeaked as I approached the main foyer. _Zora?_

"Is there someone who can escort my luggage to my suite?" _Tawni!?_

My eyes widened as I saw my _So Random! _cast mates cluttering the doorway, all with overnight bags and excited expressions. Mrs. Cooper, enraged, was trying to figure out who they were and why they were here.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked in amazed wonder as I gazed at my friends incredulously.

"Sonny!" They all yelled concurrently, and a huge group hug ensured.

"Are these the…'Randoms' that Chad speaks of?" Mrs. Cooper asked, nose high. We ignored her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I cried happily.

Tawni turned serious. "We figured you might need some friends…after everything that's happened. So I left Paris early, and they left Aspen early, we met up at the airport at like four this morning, then finally got here!" She explained.

Tears brimmed my eyes. "You guys are the best," I said, my voice thick with emotion.

"We know," Zora shrugged modestly.

"We don't have enough rooms to accommodate you!" Mrs. Cooper yelled over our conversation.

"Then they can sleep in my room! On the floor! Like a slumber party!" I exclaimed defiantly, throwing my arms over Tawni and Grady's shoulders. "In fact, the floor might be more comfortable then my bed."

Mrs. Cooper pursed her lips. "I'll kick you all out…I'm calling Charles…telling Chad…watch out," She mumbled, stalking down a hallway.

"She's a delight," Tawni quipped, flipping her hair over her shoulder. "So. Were you serious about the floor?"

Laughing, I replied, "Yep. But no worries, we can find a room for you all…there's like five floors here."

"What are _you_ doing in _my _**house**?" A snide and startled voice interrupted our chatter.

Tawni turned slowly to face Chad, her eyes as hard as steel. She glanced at Nico, Grady, and Zora and nodded sharply.

"We're not talking to you!" They all yelled, synchronized .

"Then get out of my house," Chad said flatly, unfazed.

"We're here for Sonny!" Nico thrust his fist in the air before linking arms with me. The rest of my friends quickly followed his lead.

Chad rolled his eyes then looked at me. I shrugged slightly, and mouthed "Sorry!"

"Fine. Whatever." Chad sighed and walked away.

"I need _all_ the deets," Tawni whispered as we all walked up the staircase.

When everyone was comfortable in my room, I stood front and center. "So, guys. Welcome to the Cooper Estate." I said in a voice full of authority. "I'm so thrilled that you guys are here, but we have a lot to do. In just a few hours, we'll be attending a New Years Ball. I will be performing at the show there. We all need fancy outfits! You guys need to unpack! Guys, you can go find a room. There's gotta be a million around here. Tawni and Zora, you can stay here, or find a new room. Now everybody, move, move, move!"

"Aye aye, Captain!" Nico and Grady saluted me before grabbing their stuff and sauntering down the hall.

"A ball?" Tawni clasped her hands together, a dreamy expression dancing across her face. "I can just see it- Me, in a beautiful gown, twirling across the floor, dancing with a handsome gentleman, rich of course…" She sighed rapturously.

"Keep dreamin', sunshine," Zora squeaked. Tawni frowned at her, probably wondering how she had gone wrong as an inspiration.

"So," Tawni ignored Zora. "I suppose we can stay in here. But first, let's go shopping!"

"Usually I just take a dress from Chad's sister's closet," I explained.

Tawni snorted. "Fabulous. Now, come on, we're going shopping."

--

"'Glitter'. Are you serious." I stared at the glitzy boutique Tawni had dragged me and Zora to. The entire building was pink and silver, with glittery curtains in the windows. It looked like a store Barbie would shop at.

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Zora piped up.

I rose my eyebrows at her. "You seriously want a dress from Barbie's Closet?"

"Don't be hatin'!" Tawni did the little hip-swinging thing she always does when she attempts to sound gangster.

"Fine, let's go," I grabbed Tawni and Zora's arms and we walked inside.

Immediately I was hit with the strong scent of perfume.

"Welcome to Glitter!" A young red-haired woman charged over to us, carrying a tray with three glasses, a bottle of what looked like champagne, and a bowl of chocolates.

"Would you ladies like a little bubbly?" the perky woman asked, and a second woman ran over, poured some pale gold liquid into the glasses, then ran off.

"Sure!" Zora exclaimed. "Um, we're not old enough," I elbowed Zora.

Perky giggled. "No, it's sparkling cider. Ms. Hart, your usual dressing lounge?"

"That'd be divine, Adele," Tawni smiled angelically, accepting her glass like it was no big deal, as Zora and I stared at ours with wide eyes.

"Come along, ladies," Adele led us down a bright pink hallway to what appeared to be a waiting room. There was a clear table, on which Adele set down the drinks and chocolate, some silver and pink couches, and four white stalls.

"If you need anything, just ring," Adele grinned widely, fluffed her apple-red hair, then briskly walked off.

"Um, wow," I glanced around and sipped my cider.

"You get used to it," Tawni dismissed me with a wave of her hand. "Now, let's go find some beautiful, sparkly, ball gowns!"

Tawni, humming under her breath, walked down the hall, Zora and I trailing behind.

"I could get used to this!" Zora whispered. I chuckled, seeing Zora in a fluffy pink dress was quite a mental image.

So, after walking around a wide, circular pink room full of racks and racks and racks of assorted dresses, we all finally found a dress.

"Alright!" Tawni squealed as we had all dressed in our separate stalls. "Let's all exit at once and get the full effect," she sighed dreamily.

We burst out of the stalls, and I immediately looked at Tawni.

"Well?" Tawni smugly twirled around. She was wearing a gorgeous violet gown. The bodice had sequins on the neck, then sequins made a belt around her waist, then sparkly layers of purple completed the ball gown's bottom.

"You look like a princess!" I appraised.

"Yeah, Princess of the Grapes," Zora cracked.

Tawni gasped. "Well, you look like Princess of the Blueberries!" She cried.

I looked at Zora's dress, now. It was royal blue, short, had pockets, and was pretty casual. The bright hue totally fit Zora's personality.

"Sonny, you look really pretty," Zora ignored Tawni. I was wearing the black dress I described earlier.

"Yeah, you do," Tawni said nonchalantly. "Now, let's pay for these, find some shoes, and finish this chocolate!"

"Do you come here a lot?" I asked, after we had changed back and purchased our dresses.

"Every time I need a dress!" Tawni scoffed.

"Alright guys, I have a rehearsal, so I'll see you at the house later?" I popped a chocolate in my mouth before standing up.

"Sure. Rehearsal for what?" Tawni asked.

I grinned craftily. "You'll see."

--

After a long rehearsal, it was wonderful to walk into the Cooper's house and find it peaceful and quiet. I breathed in, shut the door, and smiled.

"Get back here!" Mrs. Cooper roared, skidding around a corner, chasing Zora.

"I swear, I didn't take it! I was just looking!" Zora squealed, waving at me quickly before dashing up the stairs.

As they disappeared, I shook my head. I wasn't even gonna ask.

After a quick peek upstairs, I realized Tawni had completely taken over my room (including the bed, not that I minded,) and had indeed put photos of herself on my dresser. Great. She had changed into a bright magenta sweat suit, and was perched on my bed, painting her toenails. Best not to disturb her…

I was strolling into the den, when Mrs. Cooper turned down the hall and glared me down.

"Hello there, Mrs. Cooper," I greeted her pleasantly.

"Greetings, Allison," She replied through thin lips. "Would you mind herding up your comrades and keeping them in one room? They are disrupting the _Tau_."

What the heck was a Tau?! "Certainly," I smiled serenely before walking past her and rolling my eyes.

Ruth had cleaned the kitchen earlier, so it was clean, spotless to be exact, when I entered. Zora had not crossed this room, apparently. It was still, quiet. Only Chad was sitting on the counter, texting away on his complicated, sleek black cell phone.

He didn't notice me, as I awkwardly hesitated in the doorway. Things were strange between him and I. Ever since our little showdown, there was a palpable awkwardness, like you could feel the tension in the air, making your heart race, your palms tingle. Our feelings were open and clear between us- I liked him. He liked me. That had been out in the open, for a while now, I suppose. But now, everything was up to him. He could either say nothing to the media- protect his reputation- resulting in me never talking to him again, and everything we'd gone through would be for nothing. Or, he could confront the media- tell them that, yeah, Chad Dylan Cooper _can_ and **has** settled down with one girl, a girl he likes a lot, although the girl doesn't really get why, and he doesn't care about his ego, not nearly as much as he cares about this girl.

So, in all, I wasn't really sure if I should say something to Chad or not. I haven't really spoken to him since The Showdown. As far as I knew, he hadn't contacted the media in any way.

As I was contemplating conversation starters, Chad finished whatever he was texting, slapped his phone shut, and looked up, his eyes landing directly on mine. We kind of awkwardly stared at each other for a few seconds. I wondered if I was blushing, because oddly enough, a rosy color spread across Chad's cheeks.

He shook his head slightly and immediately started texting again. "Hey," he said to his phone.

"Hi," I said in a high voice, taking a small step towards the counter. I wasn't really sure how to stand there. I settled for shifting my weight to my left foot, slightly crossing my right leg behind my left foot, and crossing my arms. There. That looked casual.

"What's up?" Chad replied, continuing to rapidly press keys. I rolled my eyes. He had always been a talker.

"Are you excited to see me sing tonight?" I asked brightly, walking closer to the counter. Chad glanced up for a second, then stared back at his phone. I wondered if he was even texting or just pretending to.

"Are you singing…the song?" Chad asked in a barely audible voice.

Yes, I was totally going to sing his love song in front of everyone.

I pursed my lips. "No," I said in a cold, sure voice.

Chad didn't look up, he just lowered his head even more, like I'd just kicked him in the face.

"Um, I'm singing a new song. One I just wrote. Chance's band worked with it, you know, gave it some really great new music. It's gonna be a whole lot better than me singing by myself with that old guitar," I ended teasingly.

Chad was silent for a moment. Then he looked up, and gazed at me straight in the eye. "It would've been perfect if it was just you. You have the best voice out of anyone I know. You're so talented. You don't need some punk rock groupies throwing their electric guitars on the floor and dying in their black leather. You don't have to try to be someone you're not." He jumped off the counter and landed directly in front of me. I looked up, and he was right there, his beautiful blue eyes piercing my heart, and I wanted nothing more than for him to give me a hug right there. But all he did was look at me expectantly.

"Someone I'm not?" I repeated. I crossed my arms even tighter over my chest. "You don't know everything about me, Chad," I continued. "I don't think you know that much. I'm not just some funny girl from Wisconsin." My temper began to flare. "I can be a rocker too! I died my hair black for crying out loud!"

Chad rolled his eyes. "Relax," he said, and the moment was broken. He was back to being a jerk. My blood was boiling behind my fair skin, and I thought the song I'd be singing tonight would be absolutely perfect.

"Chad, you might wanna go look in the mirror, your bad attitude is showing," I smiled brightly before walking away. I had friends to attend to.

--

And in a few hours, we pulled up in front of Howard's mansion. It had taken awhile to get there- Mrs. Cooper had thrown a huffy fit over me bringing "the Randoms". Grandma Cooper had saved the day, saying they'd be a "refreshing change from the deadbeats who usually attend the event." As it was, Mrs. Cooper insisted they all ride in a separate limo. Chad argued that I should ride with him and his family (after our squabble, so I was touched.) but I wasn't leaving my friends. Everyone was in a bad mood when we entered the gorgeous house, and Chance pushed the large brass doors open.

**I think we're all caught up to speed now.**

My cast mates had scattered in random directions, whether it be food or attractive rich guys, they were happy. I took a deep breath, patted down my hair, and followed the Coopers as they approached their dictated table.

Mrs. Cooper, in her gauzy pearl white tulle gown, sat down with flourish before smiling widely at me. "Not enough seats for your friends. That's to be expected of course, they showed up without warning," Her smirk disappeared as I spoke.

"Look, Mrs. Cooper. You don't like me. I get that. You think Chad could do a lot better. And I know it's even more awkward for you because Chad and I aren't together anymore," The lie came out smoothly, it was almost like Chad and I had honestly been together and broken up. It sure had felt that way. "But the thing is, my friends came to support me. They left from Aspen and Paris, just to console me. Did you comfort me? Did you comfort your son? I don't think so. So, go ahead, be rude to me. Because in the long run, I'm a much better person than you," I had my hands firm on my hips as I laid down the law.

Chance whistled as Mrs. Cooper's face crumbled. Immediately I felt horrible. But just as quickly as she had lost her equanimity, she regained it, looking as icy and composed. She didn't answer me, just stood up and left to chat with Howard. I sunk into my seat besides Chad.

"That wasn't smart," I threw my head down, dramatically, onto the table.

"But you never are," Chad quipped under his breath. I didn't lift my head up, just punched him with my left arm. He grunted in pain.

"Hey, Sonny!" Chance exclaimed. He was all dolled up in a black tuxedo. The first time I've ever seen him looking…like an adult. "Felix and the guys are here!"

I looked up towards the door and saw Felix, Taya, Mona, and Drew. The girls were in short, tight, shiny black dresses with red high heels. The guys wore dark, stonewashed jeans with maroon tees and black leather jackets. They looked eons cooler than the rest of us.

Howard was ogling them incredulously. He probably thought they were party crashers.

"So, Sonny, I was thinking maybe tonight-" Chad started, looking everywhere but me. My heart started thudding crazily.

"Sonny!" Mona saw me and her face lit up in a crooked grin. She gestured for me to come over.

Chad paused and saw my new friends looking at me expectantly.

I was torn.

"Um, go on, I'll talk to them later," I said, a bit desperately. But I could see the change in Chad's composure- he had stiffened. "Nah, it's cool. Later," Chad stood up, half-smiled at me, then wandered away.

Chance stood up with me and patted me on the back in a brotherly way. "Don't worry, Sonny. It'll work out," He smiled, his grin so much like a child's. I smiled half heartedly and joined Burn. They were super excited for our performance, all their equipment was already set up on the dance floor "stage". My heart started thudding again, because now, I was totally, irrevocably, nervous.

"Son-NAY!" Tawni sidled up to me, slid her arm through mine, and led me away. "This party is fabulous, but I realized you never _dished_ anything to me."

I sighed. Great. Dishing.

But, I took Tawni aside and told her about what I now affectionately called The Showdown.

"Has he done anything…?" Tawni's soprano trailed off when she saw me shake my head. Out of habit, my hand reached my neck to twirl the glimmering garnet, but it wasn't there. I sighed and looked around, and Chad was staring at me. No doubt he had witnessed me missing my necklace. I actually really wanted it back. I felt naked without it on.

--

Dinner proceeded smoothly. Chad and I didn't speak, but the food was delicious. It was some sort of Asian chicken, with avocado and strawberry salad, completed with Death by Chocolate. And then there was that long buffet table for those who were still hungry.

At last, Howard stood on the stage and cleared his throat heartily. Everyone glanced up at him.

"Hello everyone!" He beamed. "The party has been great, and is about to get better. We're going to have the Annual Cooper Family Talent Show!" Everyone cheered. Howard consulted a clipboard. "First up, is Elizabeth Rhodes, reading a poem,"

I rose my eyebrows in surprise as the pale haired Elizabeth, in a pretty green dress, took the stage. She eyed everyone fretfully before looking down at her paper.

"My poem is called "Wash Me Away," She said in a timid voice. I strained to hear.

"Show me of kind, supportive friends, that I have yet to meet, for my closest companions are being stretched far away. Sing me a song of health and happiness, for everyone I touch is frail and sick. Pick me up with words of comfort and hope, for all I hear are livid snarls of disappointment.

"Let the rain pour down on me and wash me away, to new horizons, new friends, new adventures, for the ones I've had are gray and bleak. Enlighten me with tales of beautiful fairies and majestic Unicorns, for the Unicorns I know are too perfect on the cover, too forceful as they spear me with their horns, too frighteningly real.

"Guide my hands so they hover over the warmth of the fire, crackling bright and spitting my worries into the night. Hold my hand and show me how magnificent new horizons can be. Wash me away; let the water crash over my tired feet. Breathe in the salty air, and sing to me of better days." Elizabeth looked timorously at the audience when she was done.

Tears filled my eyes and I blinked rapidly to keep from crying. Everyone burst into applauds.

Hopefully I didn't have to top _that_.

But my luck actually worked. Six acts followed Elizabeth, from two six year old tap dancers to an impressive show choir singing "Last Christmas" in four harmonies.

"Last but certainly not least, we have Chance Coopers' band, Burn, featuring Sonny Munroe!" Howard said excitedly. I felt pleased when people glanced at me, star struck.

I swallowed a mountain sized lump in my throat before joining the band onstage. I stood behind the microphone and glanced at Felix, who nodded at me before breaking into his killer electric guitar intro.

"I threw all of your stuff away, then I clear you out of my head, I tear you out of my heart, and ignore all your messages," I started singing, my voice loud and confident.

The band was really rocking, we sounded really good, and the crowd was getting into it. Everyone except Chad, who was watching me seriously, because he knew every line in this song would be about him. And he was right.

"I tell everyone we got through, cause I'm so much better without you, but it's just another pretty lie, cause I break down, every time you come around! Oh, oh, oh!" I was even getting into it now, taking the mic out of its holder and moving around.

Chad was looking kind of stricken as I sang the refrain. "So how did you get here under my skin? I swore that I'd never let you back in, I shoulda known better, then trying to let you go, cause here we go, go, go again!"

--

**[ Chad's POV ]**

I felt sort of sick as I watched Sonny singing Here We Go Again. It was a great song, I give her that- she has a great voice. And she looked really hot in that dress. It was just troubling, hearing her sing all that crap about me.

"You never know what you want, and you never say what you mean, but I start to go insane, every time that you look at me."

So what exactly was she trying to say to me, anyways? That she hates me but can't quite stay away? That she hates _herself_ for liking me? I didn't get it.

"Hard as I try, I know I can't quit, something about you is so addictive, we're falling together, you'd think that by now I'd know, so here we go, go, go again!"

The song ended with some intense drumming and electric guitar and Sonny doing some move where she threw her head down then whipped it back up. Sick.

Needless to say, the applauds and cheers and whistles practically vibrated through the room, pulsing, everybody on their feet, roaring. I stood up and padded through the back of the room, unnoticed, so I could steal away through the back doors, to the quiet yard with the limpid lake.

A feeling of calm settled over me as I leaned against a tree and gazed off at the lake, the breeze cool.

When I had said Sonny wasn't my type, I hadn't been lying. My type is skinny, tan, blonde, and rich. Sonny was none of these things. But now, I thought this was a good thing. Sonny iss a lot more than just beautiful- she was funny, and charming, and a genuinely good person. When I met her, she was wearing a fat suit and an ugly wig, but I'd still felt drawn to her. She had this personality that makes everyone else feel happy. And truthfully, that was what I wanted in a girlfriend.

My mind was made up. I patted my pocket, felt what was inside, and felt nervous. How exactly was I going to pull this off? My time was running out. We'd be leaving tomorrow morning to get back to work. If I didn't do this tonight- right now- then I'd lose Sonny Munroe forever.

But the clouds parted and God smiled down at me, because I heard some rustling, turned around, and saw a pissed off Sonny walking towards me.

"How amiable of you to run off during my performance," She said hotly, nonetheless sitting next to me, relishing the moonlight, the clear water, and the fresh grass. In a way, it was our spot.

"Sorry," I shrugged. "You…were great,"

Sonny frowned, looking really troubled. "You're mad, aren't you."

I positioned myself so I was looking down at her. "Mad? About what?"

"The song," Sonny groaned. "I swear Chad, it wasn't a hate song. I seriously don't hate you, it was just a way to vent…" She glanced at me nervously. My heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah…it just made me think." I smiled slightly at Sonny, and she smiled back, and leaned onto my arm. It was really nice and comfortable.

But obviously, with the luck that me and Sonny had, the moment shattered like a crystal glass being dropped.

"Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper snuggle on New Year's Eve- innocent comrades or were the romantic rumors true? I'm Santiago Heraldo, and we'll be right back!"

Sonny and I immediately stood up and whirled around. Sure enough, there was Santiago, smirking into a camera, with like ten guys with equipment shuffling down towards us.

"This can't be happening," Sonny murmured.

"But it is," Santiago sashayed over to us and sneered. "You kids almost cost me my job. Luckily, my reliable source informed me of this party, and sure enough, here you two are," His hostile expression twisted into an evil smile.

"Who is this source?" I demanded.

"Ms. Murray?" Santiago turned, and there was Portlyn, looking guilty.

"Portlyn!?" I cried. I thought we were friends! We'd gone back to the pilot episode for Mac Falls. But there she was, in a slinky silver dress and heels, as familiar as ever, but now a traitor.

"I'm sorry Chad!" She wept. "I had to! She was ruining everything for us!" She shot daggers at Sonny, who inched closer to me.

"You ruined my life," I shook my head incredulously. Portlyn ducked her head.

"So, what's it gonna be, Mr. Cooper?" Santiago grinned eerily. "Are you going to deny or what?" He gestured to the camera man, and the red light switched on. We were live.

--

**[Sonny's POV]**

My heart was racing.

Chad looked like he was under an enormous amount of pressure- from the camera, from me, from Santiago, from his family, whatever. It probably didn't help that at that moment, all my cast mates and Chad's family ran over. There were like twenty people, boring their eyes at us.

"I'm Santiago Heraldo for Tween Weekly TV, here with heartthrob Chad Dylan Cooper, and his rumored girlfriend, Sonny Munroe. Now Chad, everyone's been on their toes…tell us, are you and Sonny together?" Santiago rose his eyebrows at Chad.

He said nothing.

_Please, Chad. Please. Say something. Anything. Just don't deny It. Not again._

"No, we're not together," Chad said finally, and my hope sank. But he continued. "But I wish we were." He took a deep breath and faced me. "I really screwed up before, Sonny, but I was wrong. The truth is, I love you. And a life without you wouldn't be a life worth living, rep or not."

Tears filled my eyes. "I love you too," I flashed my toothy grin and gave Chad a big hug. His arms wrapped around my back, and I've never felt so warm and secure.

"Woohoo!" Tawni squealed, and my friends and Chad's family burst into cheers. Even Mrs. Cooper.

"So, Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad looked at me, worried. I nodded, smiling so hard, I couldn't even talk. He smiled, his self assured boldness back.

Then, Chad reached into his pocket and withdrew something. He confidently walked behind me and tied something around my neck- the garnet necklace! I beamed, turned to look at him, pressed my palms to his cheeks, and pulled his face down to mine.

"Yeah Sonny, get some!" Nico hooted. Everyone ignored him as Chad and I continued kissing.

"I'm Santiago Heraldo, and you heard it here first," Santiago sounded sort of grumpy. "Allison Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are officially a couple!"

Aftter getting pats on the back and congratulations, everyone went back in to the party, anxious, because it was almost midnight. Chad held my hand and led me back down to our comfortable area by the lake.

"Thanks for the necklace," I smiled and twirled the garnet.

Chad shrugged. "I was stupid for taking it back. I was stupid all along."

"That was really brave though, Chad. Everything was worth it," I said honestly.

And as Chad leaned down to kiss me again, I noticed his eyes, as always. How beautiful they were. The moonlight sparkled on them, and there was A Twinkling in them. A stunning glow.

And for once, everything turned out perfect.

THE END


End file.
